Blood Wars: Making Lambs into Lions
by Sophie733
Summary: ON HIATUS;Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggle-borns will all fight for a side in this Blood War. But fate has plans to force these sacrificial lambs into lions-strong, bold and brave-even before the dark lord truly rises. Will it be enough or will they take to playing by their own rules-breaking everyone else's? BoyWhoLived!Neville, Smart!Ron, Powerful!Hermione WARNING:AU,Not Cannon
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not claim to own anything that is copy written by her. This disclaimer is for the whole story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

November 1, 1971

The Wizengamot convened. Worried parents filled the audience.

"Bartemius Crouch Sr.," Dumbledore said, "please present your argument for this body." Mr. Crouch stood and walked into the center of the assembly.

"It has been one year, almost exactly, since my oldest son-Caspar-died. We send our children off to Hogwarts every year, we believe they should be safe there. But it was within those walls that he died," Crouch said, voice resonating around the room.

"It's that filthy mudblood fault," someone whispered in the crowed.

"It could have happened to any child," Couch continued. "Pushed to hard. The magic of an eleven year old is not stable enough. We cater to them and dumb down the magic just because they have the capability of levitating a feather at eleven. But the books are there, the magic is there and so it is not safe in that castle. If a pureblood from an ancestry as old as this assembled body can die in Hogwarts, should we really be sending off eleven year olds whose cores are still so volatile?"

"What would you have us do?" Edgar Bones called from the bench of the Wizengamot. Crouch held back a smile.

"I have worked with the Board of Governors and Hogwarts staff. Research shows that by thirteen every magical core has settled. That means the classes could move faster, not waiting on the magical ability. I am told if the student started at thirteen, the staff would be able to teach them all of the current curriculum for first four years in only two years. It would not hold them back, merely make the learning safer."

The audience made almost completely of purebloods, mulled over the ideas presented for them. If the son of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight could fall victim to pushing magic too far at such a young age, what protection was their for their own heirs. Sure, muggle-borns had had this issue before, but for a pureblood to die as well. It shook their community.

"And what of wands?" someone posed.

"I see no reason to change the current law," Couch answered. "It would be up to the digression of the parents when they would receive it once they turned eleven."

"And the muggle-borns?" Couch still hid his smile.

"They would still learn of magic with their Hogwart letter," he replied.

That sat well with the assembled body. Punishing all muggle-borns for taking one of the pure-blood princes, while also providing a way to protect them in the future. The vote soared through.

The eleven year olds who had started in September would be the last to do so. Over the next two years while the next set of Hogwarts students waited, the curriculum was changed. September first of 1973 saw the first group of thirteen year old starting Hogwarts as the newly assigned first years.

~XxXxX~

October 31, 1981

Sirius Black felt a clenching in his chest, an aching in his bones. He knew better than to leave the feeling alone, so instead headed straight to James and Lily. Every sense was screaming that they were in trouble.

He pounded on the door as his heart strained.

"Sirius?" James questioned as his friend pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" James asked once they were tucked into the house. Lily handed him a cup of tea.

"I don't know," Sirius answered honestly. "I just knew I had to be here. Can I stay the night?"

"Of course," Lily answered.

A few hours later, Sirius knew why he was there.

"Lily, get Harry out of here," James commanded.

"I hold him off," Sirius offered. Lily sprinted up the stairs to her son.

James and Sirius were blown back when the front of the house exploded.

The house was engulfed in flames as Voldemort roared and left the property. The Potter family was another wiped out by the dark lord. Still the fear of the prophecy chilled his bones.

Voldemort went to the Longbottom's estate. It is there he met his defeat after attempting to kill young Neville, just 15 month old. The curse rebounded. The dark lord was dead, but so was his parents.

Mrs. Longbottom, the boy's grandmother, came as quick as the warning went out that the wards had been penetrated. She lifted the child from his crib and shielded him from the sight of his parents.

"I'll protect you," she whispered.

* * *

 **AN: I am throwing out this story to see how it is received. It is completely AU. The update schedule is once a week. It'll be a long story, covering at least 5 years in the magical world. Please let me know what you think. If people do not care for it, I may back burner it for another story. That is not a threat, I just don't want to spend months and months and maybe more on something no one really cares for. Thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

**Disclaimer:**

 **Chapter 1: A New Adventure**

Dan Granger always joked that best adventures start off a little rocky. Somehow, running through a brick wall to get onto a magical train that will take you to castle full of witches and wizard was not what Hermione had thought of when he said rocky. Transportation by tornado wouldn't really surprise her at this point. And yet, here she was, sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express watching the London Train station disappear.

A sure knock came at the compartment door.

"Come in," Hermione said from behind her book. The door slid open to reveal a boy with a round face, but a hard look in his eyes.

"Do you mind I stash my trunk in here? I need to go find Trevor," the boy asked. She smiled and nodded. After dragging his trunk in, he turned as he headed for the door. "You haven't seen a toad, have you?"

"A toad?" Hermione questioned. What kind of question was that?

"Yes." He smiled widely.

"Er…no."

"Oh." He looked a bit crestfallen as he turned towards the door.

"Do you need a toad for some sort of spell or something? I didn't see it on the requirements and I…I thought I had everything." She started fumbling through her book bag. She had that list in there somewhere.

He turned back to her and the sight of his face out of the corner of her eye brought her full attention back to him. His face couldn't seem to decide between tortured or sick.

"You want to use my toad for a spell? Trevor?" His eyes darkened a bit around the edges.

"Wait, your toad? What are we even talking about here?" Exasperation seeped out into her voice. 'Keep it together, girl,' she told myself.

"Trevor! My pet toad!" Pet? Toad? Hermione couldn't help it, her giggles spilled over.

"Who has a toad for a pet?" she laughed. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting a toad.

"Hey, toads make great pets!" he defended. He looked a bit affront by the laughter so she tried to stop. This was no way to start off at a new school.

"I'm sorry," she said. He obviously cared for the sliming thing and she wouldn't mind as long as she didn't have to room with it. "Let me help you find it."

"Er…sure."

Hermione stood to follow the boy out of the compartment and realized how rude she had been. Her parents raised her better than that.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," she said with extended hand.

"Neville," he said, shaking her hand.

"Well, let's go find a toad, Neville." He gave a full smile for the first time.

Neville motioned for her to go first and she nodded to him as she left, which apparently was the wrong move since the next step took her down. She didn't see what caught her foot, but she was suddenly falling face first to the floor.

When her landing was softer than expected, Hermione began to fear for the worse. But as she opened her eyes, she was not prepared for the emerald green ones that stared back at her.

"I may be used to women falling for me, but falling on me is a first. I don't believe in love at first sight, by the way," the boy beneath her said with a grin. It reminded her of old cartoons when the cat eats the cannery, fangs and all. He had broad shoulders and shoulder length black hair. A shiver ran down her back before processing his words.

"Excuse me!" she shouted.

"You're excused," he responded lazily.

"Who goes about lying in the hallways? It's a danger, that is."

"Are you new to the magical world? Lying in hallways is normal and people actually watch where they are going too."

"No, they don't," Neville commented from behind her.

"'Kay, but they still don't tend to fall on people," he said without missing a beat.

"I meant they don't lie in hallways and you know that." Neville sounds slightly irritated.

"Traitor," he said glancing at Neville, who rolls his eyes. "So," he continued when he was looking back at her, "you want to let me up sometime."

Hermione turned red as her blood spiked and three compartments down the glass around one of the candles cracked. 'Granger,' she scolded herself mentally, 'get it together. Don't let him rattle you. He's just a stupid boy.'

Hermione took a deep breath-the glass repaired itself-and shoved off of him.

"You know what?" Hermione turned back to him, managing the sweetest voice she could. "There is something you can help me with."

"Hazel, whatever you need." She stopped her eyes rolling, barely.

"Thank you so much," she smiled, "for volunteering."

"Volunteering?" he said.

"Yes," her smile turned just as predatory as his, "to help find Neville's toad." He sighed and stood up.

"Oh the things I do for a beautiful dame and her puppy." Hermione did roll her eyes after that.

"Hey!" Neville calls out. The new boy winked.

"If you want to upgrade from your puppy just let me know." He patted Neville on the head. "So, you got anything of this frog's?"

"It's a toad," she corrected him.

"Of course, beautiful. Something of its…?"

"Well, I was just holding him," Neville said. "I mean I haven't set up an area for him or anything yet…" The strange boy grabbed Neville's hand and sniffed.

"Hmm. Ok, let's do this." He started walking one way.

"What are you, part blood hound?" Hermione sassed.

"Oh no, Hazel, I'm much more," he said, growling after. She looked at him worriedly and he laughed. "By the way, sweetheart, it's in there." He pointed to a compartment on his left.

"What's in there?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"The frog," her eyes narrowed, "sorry, the toad."

"How could you possibly know that?" He took a step toward her and she took a step back, heels hitting the wall behind her.

"I told you, I'm much better." And there was that smile again.

"Er…uh…Neville, the…er…Trevor is in…um…that one?" The boy before her turned, releasing her from his gaze.

"Wait," he said, when Neville neared the door. Then he swore under his breath and threw the compartment door open. Hermione and Neville barely saw a boy swing the toad around by its leg before their new "friend" punched him square in the face. The boy staggered against the back of the compartment and their "friend" caught Trevor.

"What the hell were you doing that for?" he yelled at the boy in the corner. "What did the frog do to you? Idiots." He turned on his heels and walked out of the compartment. Not one of the 5 boys in there moved. He handed Hermione Trevor. "Your frog, my princess." He mock bowed. "But I wouldn't kiss it; you should leave those for me." He winked and turned to walk away.

"And you are?" She meant it to come out harsh, but sometime curiously wins. He turned half way back so she was just looking at his profile.

"Black. Haydrien Black." He smiled wide.

"And you're just going to go trip more student?"

"Well since you asked, I'll be glad to move to your compartment," he said as he walked into the compartment they had vacated before. Her mouth actually hung open. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Should have guessed he was a Black," Neville commented beside her. When Hermione looked at him questioningly, he added, "Real piece of work that family is." He took the toad from her hands and headed into the compartment.

'What kind of crazy world have I joined?' Hermione thought. With that, she entered the compartment too to settle in for the rest of the ride.

~XxXxX~

The train was nearing Hogwarts now. Haydrien sat in the corner using Hermione's book bag as a pillow. He looked like he was sleeping but continued to make annoying comments when he felt like it. Neville and Hermione chatted about classes and houses. He wanted to go to Gryffindor. She thought Ravenclaw. Haydrien just shrugged.

A knock came at the door and a dark haired witch stuck her head in when they indicated. She looked to be 16.

"It's time that you lot get in your school robes, we're almost there," she said.

"Well, thank you, perfect," Haydrien smiled and winked. She rolled her eyes and left.

"Really Haydrien?" Hermione scolded.

"Don't worry Hazel, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh Merlin, can we not do this again?" Neville groaned from the seat across from them. Hermione stood.

"You boys go ahead and change, I'll wait outside."

"You don't have to, Hazel. I got nothing to hide and it can be all yours, just say the word." Neville head hit on the wall as he covered his face.

"Five years of this? Merlin help me." Haydrien eyes never left her and he took no notice of Neville's plea.

"Say the word, Hazel."

"Bite me," she replied angrily.

"As you wish." He was suddenly in front of her, mere inches away. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. He leaned exaggeratedly slow down to her neck, then Neville grabbed him and dragged him out of the compartment.

"You can change first, Hermione. I want a word," Neville said as he shut the door. Haydrien's grin stayed in place and his eyes didn't leave her as the door closed. She locked it for good measure and changed quickly.

"I know you're a Black, but you need to back off from that girl," Neville said sternly.

"Fido, don't worry, a little competition never hurt anyone," Haydrien said patting his shoulder. Neville shook it off.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Well I guess it really isn't a competition when we know who will win," he winked.

"Black, you pull another stunt like you just did and we are going to have problems." Neville's voice spoke of something hidden, something powerful within. Haydrien growled lowly.

"Don't go threatening me just because you lived." Neville stepped back from him, looking like he'd been slapped. "I know just how powerful you and her are. But don't be mistaken, you are still just a wizard." Confusion with a twinge of fear ran over Neville's face. "But if it makes you feel any better, I was never going to bite her and I wouldn't do anything without her permission."

Haydrien's eyes flash black, then he looked away and it's gone. Neville was left with more questions, but Hermione opened the door then and stepped out in her robes.

"Oh, Hazel, you know I love a dame in a uniform," Haydrien said stepping passed her into the compartment. Hermione sighed, then looked at Neville.

"Is something the matter, Neville?" He shook his head a little, like he was clearing it.

"It's fine, I best get changed." He gave her a smile as he passed, but it only looked half hearted.

~XxXxX~

As students spilled out onto the platform from the train, a large man was calling:

"Firs' years, firs' years, follow me!"

They moved toward him. He led them down a rocky hill to a dock on the lake. Hermione stumbled over a rock in the dark, was certain she was going down when strong hands pulled her close.

"Don't worry, Hazel. I'll catch you whenever you fall." It was taking every ounce of control she had not to punch him in that smart ass mouth of his. Still, a little help on the rocky path was really needed. So she resisted, for now.

They made it to the little wooden boats-only four each the large man said. Neville, Haydrien, and Hermione settle into a boat. A redheaded boy sat beside Neville and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Didn't see you on the train?" the boy said.

"I didn't see you on the platform, thought you guys might have missed it," Neville replied.

"Almost did," he laughed. "Where are my manners? Ron Weasley." He extended his hand.

"Hermione Granger," she shook.

"Pleasure," he said as he released her hand and offered it to Haydrien.

"Is all yours," Haydrien said, but didn't take his hand. Perhaps Haydrien was rubbing off on her, or maybe she had just had enough for one night, but Hermione smacked his shoulder.

"Be nice," she scolded. "I know it's hard for you, but try your best."

"Anything for you, Hazel," he said as he shakes Ron's hand. "The name is Haydrien. But you can call me Master Black."

"God, can you not behave for two seconds?" Hermione snapped.

"I've been called many things, but 'God' is a new one. Not that I'm surprised."

"I have some things I would like to call you, but it's not proper for a lady to speak that way."

"You can wait till we're alone then," he winked.

"Can I throw him off this boat?" she asked Neville.

"Are they always like this?" Ron asked Neville.

"I'm afraid so," Neville replied with his face in his hand.

"Wait, Black?" Ron looked from Neville to Haydrien and back again.

"Calm down," Neville said, "he's harmless." Neville smiled at Haydrien. Well, pay back can be a…

"You hear that, Hazel, I'm harmless. Why don't you scoot a little closer?"

'You shouldn't kill students on the first day; it'll give a bad impression,' Hermione told herself. But a slightly more sinister voices inside her head replied, 'Give them a chance to get to know him, then they won't blame you.'

The tiny boats docked and the large man herded the students through doors into a foyer where a tall and strict woman stood waiting. She nodded to the man and he hurried on through another set of doors.

"I am Professor McGonagall," the woman regarded them. "In a moment I will lead you in for the sorting ceremony. You will be sorted into one of the four houses. You will then join that house's table. You house is you family while in Hogwarts." She looked so passionate when she said that, like it was the most important thing in the world. Family. Sickness rolled through Hermione's stomach. The two people who had been with her though all the weirdness, all the broken items, all the "accidental magic," through everything—were sitting home alone. Mum. Dad.

She wrapped her arms around herself, tried to smother the thought away. 'I can't do this here. Not now. I can't lose control,' she thought. A gentle hand touched her elbow. She looked up into deep green eyes.

"Hazel?" She tried to smile, but knew it wasn't convincing. Still, he gave her the control she needed in that moment. She nodded to him as the student body surged forward into the great hall. The spendor stole the words from many of their mouths. Floating candles. Ghosts. The night sky above. And that was before a hat started talking. Talking? No, singing.

"Merlin, the French Opera would be bearable in comparison," Haydrien said under his breath. Hermione turned him.

"You've been to the French Opera?" she asked, obviously amazed. He spoke something in French. "And that meant…"

"Stick with me, Hazel. I could take you anywhere," he added his now patented wink. And she rolled my eyes. He had to ruin the moment.

"Black, Haydrien," McGonagall said.

"I'm up," he winked and walked toward the front. The hat was placed on his head and it seemed to be taking its sweet time to decide.

"Black? Hmmm, wasn't your mother's last name when you were born, was it?" the hat spoke in his ear.

"Guess not."

"Well, no matter. Where shall we put you?"

"With a beautiful dame," Haydrien answers aloud. Beside him, McGonagall scowl deepened.

"Well, Black," the hat continued, "you're only ambition lies for the ladies. You care little for knowledge for knowledge's sake. You have loyalty. Oh, lots of that."

"I bet," Haydrien murmured.

"Yes, but you didn't necessarily come by that honestly, did you?"

"Can we hurry this up? I got this dame I want to treat to free food."

"Oh, so quick, they always want it quick. No appreciation for a little explanation or show. Fine."

"GRYFFINDOR." McGonagall picked the hat off his head. Her scowl was so deep now it's doubtful her face would ever return to normal.

"Don't worry. I'll be better than the last," Haydrien winked. McGonagall looked towards the ceiling, praying for patience. She called the next name, but she seemed angrier with the ceremony than before, and perhaps a little rougher with the hat.

"Granger, Hermione."

"Let's have a look," the hat whispered as soon as it was on her head. "Hmm, brilliant, very brilliant. And powerful too. I can see the control you hold, the distance you keep most emotions. Ravenclaw, you'd do well there, but your distance from others, from yourself would only grow in a house where knowledge is the only pursuit. No, that is not best."

"But I love knowledge," she spoke in her head.

"You can go there if you wish, but it'll be your undoing. I would prefer to place you where you can grow in more than just one way."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course. But do you trust me?"

"I...er…place me where I should be."

"Good lass. I think Mr. Black will be please too."

"Wait-"

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Win," Haydrien calls from the table. Everyone burst laughing as she stared daggers at him.

"Good luck, Miss Granger," McGonagall whispered as Hermione passed her on the way to the table. Hermione considered taking a seat as far away from Haydrien as possible. Still, he's one of the only people she knew, so took the seat he offers. And the sorting continued.

"Longbottom, Neville." Neville walks up to murmuring.

"Fido-" Haydrien started before Hermione planted her heel into his foot. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" she told him. "And…er…did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That he was Neville Longbottom?"

"There really aren't that many kids named Neville. Probably 'cause that's a terrible name."

"But he's…he's the one…"

"And very unlucky, that is." She was shocked to see Haydrien serious. He looks almost sad, but there is steel beneath it.

"He didn't say anything," Hermione replied in a small voice.

"Why would he? Everyone seems to forget he lost his parents that day." She nodded, not really wanting to think about this anymore.

"GRYFFINDOR." Hermione clapped harder for him than anyone else. Haydrien stood with the rest, but when Neville neared, he shouted,

"Come here, boy, I'll feed you scraps under the table." Neville merely rolled his eyes, but Hermione was so done for the night. She pushed Haydrien back. He fell over the bench and laid there with that terrible smile.

"Oh Hazel, I'm wounded. Everything is…going…black. May I have a goodbye kiss before it's too late?" Hermione stared at him bored and then took her seat, Neville on the other side. "Oh, you wound me further."

"Mr. Black, 10 points from Gryffindor and if you don't get off that floor right this instant, it will be detention for a week," McGonagall said. Haydrien winked at Hermione before returning to his seat.

As the sorting ceremony came to a close, the headmaster rose and stood at the podium. His long white beard and spectacles spoke to his age, but an age that portrayed no weakness in his movements. When he spoke to his students, you could feel the warmth.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Classes will begin Monday morning and that should give you a few days to settle in and for the hallways to become familiar with you." The older students chuckled as if sharing a private joke. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits to all students. Also, this year the third floor corridor is being renovated and repaired. This area is off limits as well and consequences for trespassing can result in expulsion. I must also remind you that magic in the corridors is unacceptable." His eyes seemed to linger on certain students. Some looked away, but there was a pair of red headed twins attempting to put on an air of innocence, not succeeding in the least.

"Mr. Filch has the most updated rules posted on his office door, as well as copies for anyone who would like. And, since we have waited long enough, tuck in." Food appeared up and down the tables. The most amazing spread Hermione had ever seen. The students started helping themselves.

"Pumpkin Juice," the older kid across from Hermione said into his cup and then sipped it. When he caught her looking he said, "You just tell it what you want and you get it."

"Anything?" she asked.

"Just about, except-"

"Wine," Haydrien called into his glass. He took a sip, as Hermione continued to stare on in horror. He made a face. "This taste a lot more like grape juice than wine, I thought you said I could have anything."

"Well any non-alcoholic drink that is mass produced. Basically they don't have specialty drinks. But they aren't stupid, bunch of drunken teenagers with wands, that'd just be asking for trouble." The boy went back to his meal and Hermione was glad she wouldn't have to deal with drunken classmates.

~XxXxX~

Hermione had never tasted anything so delicious, but don't tell her mother that, and was thoroughly satisfied with the meal when everyone started standing. Another red headed boy (how many of those were there?) called for the first years to follow him. As they twisted and turned up stairs and corridors, Hermione was sure she would never find her way back. Then they stopped at a dead-end with a painting of a fat lady at the end.

"Password?" the painting said.

"The password is needed to enter the common room and dorms. You may not share the password with people who are not in Gryffindor. If you forget the password, you will need to wait for someone who knows it. The current password is: Lion's Mane. Remember that." The painting swung open to reveal a passageway which they piled through.

"This is the common room. The boys' dormitories are on the left and the girls' are on the right. First year dorms will be one floor up. Your trunks will already be there. My name is Percy and if you need any help settling in or really anything, let me or the other prefects know." He wandered off then, leaving them standing in the middle of the common room. The rest of the housemates were flittering in.

"Night," Hermione called over her shoulder.

"She fallen for me," Haydrien said to Neville, who shook his head and headed to the stairs on the left. "Fido, wait up," Haydrien chased after him.

Hermione pushed open the door to two giggling girls. They looked up immediately.

"Hello," she said awkwardly. Both girls rushed at her and she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Isn't this so exciting," one of the girls squeaked. "I can't wait to get to know everyone, especially all those good looking wizards." She seemed not to need to breathe. Hermione stared at her dumbstruck. She was only catching every third words by now and the girl's excitement was getting overwhelming, when the door opened again.

A petite little thing with electric blue hair walked in. Her hair was spiky in the black with strands that hung a few inches below her chin framing her face. The combat boot snuck out beneath her robes and a silver hoop went through the side of her right nostril. The two girls beside Hermione took a little step back.

"Evening," the blue haired girl said and dropped down on the bed to her right, completely unperturbed by the silence.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she said sticking out her hand. She slapped Hermione's hand like a sideways high five and said,

"I'm Ara, nice to meet you."

"But I thought they said you were Arabella at the sorting?" the blonde girl said from behind her. She turned to look at her.

"Kind of long don't you think? I go by Ara. And you are?"

"I'm Lavender Brown and this is Parvati," she motioned to the girl next to her.

"Cool." Ara continued nodding to a song only she could hear, while she took in the circular room. The door opened one more time to revel another first year girl. She stood straight with blonde pulled back in a low ponytail.

"I'm Chaylinn," she stuck out her hand to Hermione.

"Hermione," I shook.

"Oooo, we need to choose beds," Lavender said. Everyone looked around the room and at each other. Hermione saw the perfect bed snuggled into the left side of the door.

"I'll take this one," she said indicating it.

"But it doesn't have a window," Parvati complained.

"Fine by me."

"I'm good here," Ara said still sitting on the bed to the right of the door. Chaylinn took the one next to her and Lavender was next to Hermione with Parvati on her other side. They pulled their prospective trunks to the end of our bed and things settled in for the first night at Hogwarts.

Lavender and Parvati whispered back and forth, but Hermione closed the curtains around her four post bed and set out to meditate.

She crossed her legs, closed her eyes and went through her day in her mind. Hermione carefully tucked away the more volatile emotions, releasing the frustration of the day with each exhale. When she was done, she laid down and slept without dreaming.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, we have some OC's, but they won't play to major of roles. This is written differently than Live Again. It will have a very different feel and world. I hope you enjoy.**

 **AN: Re-edited on 7/22/2015 to round off some of Haydrien's jokes. He is clear that he wouldn't do anything against anyone's wishes and is not a bad person. He is not the main character, though does play one of the supporting roles. Please let me know if you have questions.**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Lost

**Chapter 2: Getting Lost**

The circular room was bright when Hermione woke. She pulled back the curtains to see Lavender and Parvati almost out the door.

"We can wait if you want?" Parvati said.

"It's ok, I'll see you down there," she replied. After quickly showering and dressing, Hermione descended the stairs to the common room, and saw Neville, Haydrien and Ron sitting on the chairs.

"Took you long enough, Hazel," Haydrien commented without looking up from the book in his hands.

"No one said you had to wait for me," she shot back.

"Well where would be the fun in that?" He added a wink to his wicked grin when he glanced up at her.

"So are we going then?" she snapped back. It was too early to be this irritated.

"At your leave, princess," Haydrien said sweeping into a mocking bow, after opening the portrait hole.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days," she said so low under her breath the words didn't even reach her own ears. He smiled wickedly at her.

"You can try." Hermione stared at him shocked, but it quickly turned into a scowl. She knew one thing for sure, either she was going to kill Haydrien Black or he was going to be the death of her. Hermione slid passed him and out the portrait hole.

"Fido and Shadow, you coming?" Haydrien called back into the common room.

"Who's Shadow?" Ron asked.

"Why, you of course. Always one step behind Fido, you are," he replied then walked out of the portrait hole, leaving Ron searching for words and Neville sighing.

Hermione stopped at the first junction of the hallways. "Crap," she mumbled.

"Something wrong, princess?" Haydrien said from just behind her. She ground her teeth together as she turned to face him.

"No," she spit out.

"Ok, well lead on." Hermione turned back to her choices: right, left, forward. She knew they turned left onto this hallway, but was it farther up? She sighed. When she looked back at him, his mischievous grin set her off.

' _I don't care if we ever get there; I am not asking him for help,'_ Hermione thought as she turned right and stalked down the hallway. Haydrien followed in the shadows. The hallway twisted and turned. She tried to remember if this was the right way, but there were so many people there last night.

They came to another junction: left or forward? This didn't seem right. But turning left should meet up with the hallway from last night. So she turned. She heard a soft chuckle from behind her. Anger boiled inside, but she refused to look back.

And they continued, each junction was a new puzzle and they were hopelessly lost. Hermione tried going back the way they came, but nothing looked the same. She turned around on the spot looking every way. She even stared out the window, but that offered no reference as to which way to go. Her stomach growled painfully.

"Beautiful out there. Looks like it would be great for a picnic, don't you think Hazel?" Haydrien said behind her. Hermione spun to face him, anger burning in her eyes. He just smiled. Her hands snaked into fists at her sides.

CRACK.

The window behind her cracked down the center through the metal ribbing that decorated the pane of glass. Fear flashed over her face.

"Quite powerful, aren't you Hazel?"

"You don't know anything about me," Hermione spat through clenched teeth. She tried to breath, to regain control. Haydrien reached around her and ran a single finger down the cracked glass. He pulled his finger away, a single large drop of blood shining on the tip of his finger. She looked at him horrified and then he brought the finger to his lips.

"If you say so, Hazel," he replied in a low voice. "Are you hungry? I know the way. All you have to do is ask." Hermione looked down defeated.

"Show me."

"Please?" The anger rose again and the widow next to them shattered complete. He laughed and she slid down to sit on the floor. "This way." He started walking down the hallways, but turned when she didn't follow. "Coming?"

Hermione didn't answer. She could feel everything so close to the surface, so powerful. ' _Breathe,'_ she commanded herself. Hermione breathed in as deep as she could, but knew it was still too shallow. She could see Haydrien cock his head to the side out of the corner of her eye.

' _Breathe,'_ she commanded again, closing her eyes. Hermione took another breath, then another. Breathe in, breathe out, the crack disappeared behind her. Breath in, she stood, breath out, the glass flew back into place. One more time, the glass was whole again.

"Lead," she barked out coldly.

"That's my girl," he said as he turned, but so softly she couldn't be sure that's what he said at all. Two turns later, he stopped at a three way intersection. He walked toward the blank wall instead of turning left or right. Reaching up, he pressed on a single brick that was just within his reach. The wall slid open to reveal another passageway.

"This way, Hazel," he said glancing back. Hermione followed in awe. The end of the passage spat them out right next to the Great Hall. As they stepped out, a tapestry covered the opening. Hermione turned to feel the passage through the tapestry but it was as hard as stone. "Come, Hazel, food awaits." And with that they entered the Great Hall, finally.

~XxXxX~

Haydrien rose from the table.

"Well I'm off to go get into some trouble, anyone want to join me?" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I actually wanted to go check out the library," she replied.

"That sound fun, I go along for that," Neville said.

"Alright. And Hazel, if you get lost, just whistle," Haydrien said. She replied back with an icy glare. ' _Well at least he didn't mention my little incident,'_ she thought. He walked away and Hermione shook her head in confusion.

Neville, Ron, and Hermione set out for the library. As they reached the door, they saw Lavender and Parvati stumbling towards them.

"We made it," Lavender said.

"Finally," Parvati added.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Hopelessly lost," Parvati complained.

"I thought we were going to die of starvation wandering these halls," Lavender said. Hermione tried her best not to roll her eyes at their dramatics.

"Well, best go eat then," she said, excusing them to continue. After the girls left, a sad realization hit her: she had no idea which way the library, or anything else for that matter, was.

"OK, so which way are we going?" Neville asked.

"You don't know?" she asked, hopelessness flooding in. Both boys shook their heads. "How did you find your way here?"

"Oh well, we ran into Fred and George and they said to go right and then follow it the whole way, so we went straight instead until we hit a dead end and then went left. It lead us right here," Ron said.

"Wait, but they said to go right," Hermione replied.

"Exactly," he nodded. She looked helplessly as Neville.

"Fred and George like to play jokes, so we did the opposite of what they said," he explained.

"Is that how everyone is here?"

"No, not really, well to varying degrees, but not as bad as Fred and George. They are the worse—or best in some options."

"Well OK then. But that still doesn't help us get to the library," she said. And she really wanted to see all those books.

"The library, Miss?" a male voice said. Hermione turned around, but no one was there.

"Umm, who said that?"

"Sir Ick of the Lost Marsh, at your service." She turned again and heard him clear his throat. "Behind you miss." Hermione looked behind her and all she saw was…a painting, of course.

"Hello, Sir Ick, do you know where the library is?"

"Why of course. You go this way past three junctions and then turn left at the next. That will take you to a set of staircases. You will want to go up the fifth floor on the east side. (If you are not sure which side is east, ask the paintings.) Then it will be down that hallway on your right. You cannot miss it. If you have trouble, all the paintings know the way."

"Thank you very much, Sir Ick." And they were off. It was surprising easy getting around with directions.

Once in the library, the agreed on a table to sit at and then separated to go find books. Hermione returned with her arms full. Ron was sitting with one book in front of him that seemed to be about broom construction. Neville had one book in his hands and another beside him.

"That's a lot of books, Hermione," Neville said looking over his own volume.

"Well, I've never been in a magical library before. There is just so much new material to read."

"You don't have to read it all today. The books will still be here tomorrow."

"I know. This is just a bit of light reading." Neville and Ron exchanged a look, but didn't comment again as they each delved into the text before them for the next three hours.

~XxXxX~

"Oh Merlin, I'm hungry," Ron said. Hermione looked up.

"You should be, it's lunch time," she said looking at the clock. "We should head back." As they stood, she looked back at the table.

"What is it Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Nothing, just a new adventure, and new things to learn."

"I know it's a bit crazy, and I've always known I was going to Hogwarts. Can't image how it must be to learn about all this when you turn thirteen," Neville said.

"It was definitely interesting," Hermione said, but couldn't quite keep the bite out of her words.

They headed back towards the stairs that lead them there. After hitching a ride on staircase heading down which stopped at the opposite side, they got off and waited for another staircase to connect to take them the rest of the way down. And they waited. And waited.

"Bloody hell, are we ever going to be able to go down?" Ron complained.

"At this rate, we're going to miss lunch," Neville chipped in.

"Well, there has to be another way down, perhaps down this hallway we can find a painting to ask for directions," Hermione said.

"Anything is better than waiting for a stupid staircase," Ron agreed. They headed down the hallway till they met a junction a few steps later.

"A painting," Hermione said, happy for directions.

"Lot of good that's going to do us. It's empty," Ron said.

"But, but why is it empty, that doesn't make sense. Surely there should be someone sitting in that chair."

"Not all painting care to sit around all day. I'd imagine it'd be quite boring."

"Well, what now?"

"Do you hear that?" Neville asked. As they stopped to listen they could hear a quiet roar.

"Maybe we're next to the great hall," Ron said hopefully. "Sounds like a lot of students." They headed in the direction of the noise. Towards the end of the hallway, a door was open a crack.

They stepped inside, but it wasn't the great hall. It was a giant room. In the center lay a large three headed dog, each head snoring at different times. They froze. Neville let out a low whistle.

"That is one giant dog," he said softly. Then its eyes snapped open. One pair of eyes stared straight into Hermione's as it started growling menacingly. Neville grabbed her arm and yanked her out before slamming the door shut. At their backs the door locked with a hiss.

"Wow, that's a rather strong locking spell. What have you lot got yourself into now?" a voice called from the shadows. ' _Let me be wrong,'_ Hermione thought before glancing at the origin. ' _Not that lucky.'_ "Hey Hazel, Fido whistled and here I am," Haydrien said as he slid into a bow.

"How did you…" Ron trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, Shadow, don't want you to strain yourself." Neville eyed him warily.

"You've been following us all day, Haydrien? Just waiting to pop out?" Hermione accused.

"Now, Hazel, I do have better things to do that follow you around like a lost puppy," he looked at the other boys with raised eyebrows. She rolled my eyes then pinned him with a I'm-not-buying-it glare. "Don't believe me, Hazel? Ask Fido, I'm sure he would've known." Neville's eyes narrowed.

"Neville?" she asked concerned.

"We should get to lunch," Neville replied. Haydrien smirked.

"You want to lead the way, Hazel?"

"You arse," she murmured under her breath. Haydrien laughed.

"This way guys," he said heading back the direct they came or at least they thought it was.


	4. Chapter 3: History Lesson

**Chapter 3: History Lesson**

Monday. ' _Finally,'_ Hermione thought, ' _the start of classes.'_ After spending many hours wandering lost in the castle she had found out two things: one, the paintings are really helpful and are on the walls in the main hallways. Two, Haydrien has an annoyingly correct sense of direction. Though, if she was being honest with herself, it did come in handy a time or two. But no matter, today she started really learning magic.

Hermione rose early and prepared for her first day of classes. She was the first of our quartet to reach the common room. While she eager to go down to breakfast and knew the way, she wouldn't take any chances on getting lost and possibly even being late to her first class. A shiver ran down her spine at the very thought. Hermione sat on the couch bouncing my leg continuously, waiting for her friends.

Haydrien sauntered down the dorm stairs.

"Morning, Hazel."

"You've been taking forever. Don't you know what today is?" He chuckled.

"The beginning of the most boring day of my life," he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Hermione's jaw dropped. How could anyone think that? Today they would learn new and exciting things. She struggled trying to find words to convey the importance of learning.

"Hermione, most purebloods will have been learning magic from when it first manifested. That can be a bit different from person to person, but at least a good few years. Some may not have their own wands, but we are still taught some basic theory and ideas, some even spells. The first few days, maybe weeks won't be anything new for us. So it really is going to be one of the most boring days being stuck in a classroom, learning nothing," Haydrien said. "Isn't that right, Neville?" He looks up the staircase where Neville had paused three steps from the bottom. He joins them in the common room before answering, first with a sympathetic look towards Hermione.

"Well, yes. I mean, wizards and witches with magical parents are taught some things. I mean it's the world we live in, it's impossible not to pick things up," Neville said softly. And then she felt it. That bit of fear creeping in. Is she already behind? Hermione took a deep breath trying to calm down, but it settles in her core.

Neville glared at Haydrien.

"She had a right to know," Haydrien shot back, rolling his eyes and walking to the portrait hole. He turned to look at them. "If you want to baby her, be my guest." He stepped through the passage. "But she doesn't need it," he shot over his shoulder as he continued out.

The fear in her chest shrunk a little. ' _You can do this, Granger, you can figure this out. You will be the top of the class by Christmas. You're not afraid of a little more work to get there,'_ she told herself. She took another breath, this time the fear left.

"Bastard," Neville said under his breath still glaring at the portrait hole when Haydrien disappeared. Hermione smiled at him.

"Let go get some breakfast," she said.

"Someone say breakfast?" a voice came from the stairs. Neville and Hermione glanced at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Come on, Ron, let's go," Neville shouted back.

"One sec, coming," Ron said. He came running down the stairs, shoes still untied. They burst into laughter again. "What did I miss?" Ron asks. They shook their heads and headed down to the Great Hall.

~XxXxX~

As they rounded the corner to head into the Great Hall, Hermione saw a flash of a dark messy hair disappeared around a corner. ' _Oh, Haydrien, can't we all just play nice?'_ Hermione wondered. But he was gone then, and she knew he wouldn't be back.

They sat down to eat and Hermione grabbed her usual first-day-of-school-toast. She was always so excited for school to begin that she had no appetite, but Mom always insisted that she eat something, so toast it was.

Professor McGonagall was walking down the table towards them, moments after they sat down. She handed them and a couple of others their timetables. She handed Neville his, then Ron…Hermione felt the glass next to her strain and she took a deep breath to hold in her excitement. McGonagall handed Hermione hers and she scanned it quickly. Ron groaned beside her.

"We have Potions first," he complained. "And double Potions at that."

"Why's that so bad?" Hermione asked.

"Snape," he said. "He only really likes his own house—Slytherin. But he hates Gryffindor. And guess what house we're in?"

"I'm sure it's not that bad," she replied.

"I would agree with you, Hermione, if I had only heard that from Ron's twin brothers. But everyone says to watch out for him. They say he doesn't treat or grade fair," Neville chipped in. Hermione thought she stopped breathing. Grade? She recovered quickly.

"That can't be right. They must be messing with you or you with me. I mean they wouldn't just keep a teacher who behaves that way," she replied. Neville and Ron both opened their mouths, but she cut them off. "No, I'm sure it will be fine. Stop fretting. You'll see." They exchanged a disbelieving look, but didn't say anything more about it.

~XxXxX~

When entering the potions classroom, Hermione saw Haydrien sitting at the end of one of the tables, reading a book. ' _A boy after my own heart,'_ a unwanted voice chimed in in her head. She led the Neville and Ron over to the second row on the right where Haydrien sat. Hermione sat down next to him, but he didn't look up. ' _Must be a good part,'_ she thought, ' _or he's still mad.'_ Neville sat on her other side with a sigh and Ron beside him.

The rest of the students filed in and found seats, all the Gryffindors on the right side and the Slytherins on the left. To Hermione's right, Haydrien finally laid down his book. She opened her mouth to say something, when her attention turned to a tall man in a black cloak that billowed out as he made his way in front of the class. His black hair was slicked back and he wore a sneer as he regarded the class.

"Put your wands away. I will not having any foolish wand waving in this class," the Professor commanded. There was something in his voice, because Hermione wasn't the only one who hurried to obey. They only Gryffindor that seemed unaffected by his malice was Haydrien. The Slytherins seemed completely unaffected and none of them had their wands out to begin with. The professor's eyes swept over the class again. They settled on Neville. He resisted the urge to squim under the scrutiny and instead set his shoulders to face him.

"Ah, Neville Longbottom, our newest celebrity," he put venom into the word as if it was equivalent to being a slug. "Longbottom, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione raised her hand high, but Professor Snape's eyes never left Neville. Neville stared back, unwilling to back down.

"I do not know, sir," Neville replied loud enough to be heard, but not be considered disrespectful.

"Clearly, fame isn't everything," he sneered before turning away. Neville's eyes narrowed. Snape turned back to the class.

"I do not expect any of you to understand the subtle art of potion making. However, if any of you are not complete dunderheads, I could teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death," Professor Snape concluded to a silent classroom. "The instructions are on the board," he flicked his wand and a page number appeared on the board, "you have till the end of class. Begin." His eyes flitted over the room again as he turned, then he stopped and took a step closer to their desk. He stared at Haydrien, taking in the black shaggy hair, strong jaw, green eyes and broad shoulders.

"Professor, do you have any advice for those of us wishing to excel in this potent art?" Haydrien asked. Professor Snape looked a little annoyed and took a step back, creating distance.

"You name?"

"Haydrien, sir. Haydrien Black." His eyes flashed a brighter green as he looked at the Professor. Snape looked shocked for a fraction of a second.

"No," he responded and turned away.

~XxXxX~

By the end of the class, Hermione's potion was looking almost as clear as the book described it would be. Haydrien's potion was looking light green and Neville's was an even darker shade. She winced a little when she saw them. As Ron scooped up a bit of his potion into a vile, Hermione saw his was the same almost clear color as hers and sighed with relief. Still Professor Snape made snide comments as the potions were turned in, just as he had done while they tried to work.

"How can they keep a teacher like that?" Hermione said exasperatedly after leaving the dungeons behind. Haydrien shot Neville an annoyed look, before turned to her.

"Neville, why don't you sugar coat it for her?" Haydrien said, moving off to the side of the group. Neville hesitated. "Or do you not plan on telling her anything?" Haydrien glared at him. Neville looked down.

"We really need to get to Herbology," he said, not meeting her curious eyes.

"Herbology can wait," Haydrien snapped. "She needs to understand how it is here. This isn't something you can read in a book and glide through. This is politics and she will need it more than most to survive. Image what could happen if she asked the wrong person a question. Or worse what their ward core consist of."

Neville winced.

"What's going on? What's wrong with asking that?" Hermione ask. Ron paled.

"He's right, Neville," Ron said as he opened a door and motioned them in to an empty classroom. Neville sat on the edge of one of the desks. Ron stood a little ways back from him. Haydrien leaned against a pillar by the wall. They were all looking at Hermione, standing in the middle of it all.

"So how do you want it, Herminie? Clean or dirty?" Haydrien asked. She tried to think about what he's asking. She sighed and turned so she was facing Haydrien completely.

"You say I need to know this, so tell me everything," she said to him.

"Neville, will you or should I? I won't hold back," he said to Neville.

"Hermione," Neville started in a small voice. It was obvious with just that one word and that look on his face staring at his feet, he would hold back. Hermione turn from him again to look at Haydrien.

"No," she said, "not from Neville. I need to know it all and he can't tell me. Haydrien, please." Neville sighed and stepped back, but then shot Haydrien a warning glance over her shoulder.

"She asked for it Neville. Nothing against you, but she really needs the whole story," he said with a sad smile. "Let's start from the beginning:

"It starts right here, at Hogwarts. The books all make it sound happy, but it really wasn't so. This was before any ministry, before our worlds was separate. There were some that were very powerful and not very kind. Those with knowledge and power of magic ruled areas with iron fits. They made muggles into slaves to be used or discarded at a whim. It-"

"Haydrien, this isn't needed," Neville cut in. There was war in his eyes. He wanted to protect her, but Hermione knew the truth was the only protection that lasts.

"I haven't heard this before, what do you mean?" Ron asked. Haydrien chuckled with remorse.

"Of course not, Ron. Information is hoarded by pure bloods, specifically those with reputations. And your family has been losing both over the last few generations, no offense," Haydrien said. Ron looked angry for a second, then nodded while still scowling.

"Let's just skip to the important part," Neville says hastily. ' _If looks could kill,'_ Hemione thought as Haydrien took a step towards Neville.

"You think the creation of our world isn't important?" Haydrien yelled at him.

"That isn't what I said," Neville shouted back.

"Then what is the mighty boy-who-lived trying to say!"

"She doesn't need to know this!"

"She doesn't need to know why she will never be given a chance? She doesn't need to know why she will be looked down upon? She doesn't need to know that speaking out, even saying the wrong thing to the wrong person could have her living in Azkaban or killed? She doesn't need to know how her parent don't have any say and if they even tried to take her away from here that at best they would lose all memory of her and this world? Our name protects us, even Ron's. But she, who is so powerful, yet has no way to protect herself. And you think she doesn't need to know."

Silence followed his rant. Hermione was backing into a corner and she didn't even realize it. Neville and Haydrien were standing three feet apart facing each other. Ron flanked Neville, but was looking sickly.

"We'll protect her," Neville said defeated, sinking back and nearly collapsing into a chair.

"Your fame can only do so much. We can only do so much. Dumbledore can only do so much. Until she can really be put under protection, she needs to know how to watch herself and keep her head down," Haydrien replied.

"Why now? No muggle born has ever been given this information, especially so soon, not even Lily Potter. It is not done. Perhaps there is a reason," Neville said, but he's talking to his shoes.

"Because I have a feeling she is going to need it," Haydrien's eyes glow for a second at his words. Hermione sink to the ground in the corner. ' _I just want to run away. What Hell have I entered?'_ she wondered.

Neville looked up at him and nodded before placing his head in his hands. Haydrien walked slowly to the witch in the corner as if afraid she would start screaming. He extended a hand down to her.

"Come with me, Hazel," he said softly. She looked at his hand, then slipped hers into it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He led Hermione to the teacher chair, not letting go of her hand. Once she was settled into the cushioned seat, he sat on the desk and faced her.

"It was a dark time," Haydrien began again. "You see muggles escaped whenever possible and hated magic for the cruelty that had befallen them. Thus started the first witch hunts. When the magic users knew they were coming, the muggles didn't stand a chance, but they quickly changed tactics. They would slit their throats in the night. They would send arrows hurtling from a distance through their hearts. Or burn a house and everyone in it while they slept. Muggle-borns had it the worse. They were killed at young ages, the second magic manifested. Or they were raised to hunt their kind, and filled with rage. It was bloody. And thus began the split of the worlds. Magical being group together and built areas where they could hide and never be found by muggles. But the problem was still the muggle-borns, more and more were trained to walk in, to deceive and then kill all of them.

"That brings us to our four founders. They wanted to train the magical children to better defend themselves. To really know how to use their magic. But also to teach the children before the muggle could corrupt and poison them against their own kind. Both Ravenclaw and Slytherin had lost almost their whole families to the muggle born attacks. Ravenclaw, valuing knowledge above all else, could see and believe that if they were taught properly then they would be a valued part of their society. Slytherin could not let go of what he had lost and believed that they would tear down their society and the school from the inside just like the attacks.

"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff believed that we could split the world and hide from the muggle bring their magical children in—teaching them and making them so entrenched in our society that they would never return to the life and families they had before. It was a short while later, after the school was open and teaching that Slytherin left. He couldn't accept the muggle born into his castle. He claimed he would never sleep under the same roof as those who will bring the death of his world. And that is the true story of the founders.

"But while not everyone remember why the muggle borns were hated, it is still there. The prejudices are still alive and well in our society. Less so in Hogwarts, Dumbledore does his best to protect them. But upon leaving, well it's not pretty.

"So there is the beginning, but that doesn't answer your question about teaching standards does it?"

Hermione's head swam and she looked at her hands. She felt cold. The silence buzzed in the classroom.

"Even if we run we're going to be a bit late to Herbology. And this is a lot to swallow. How about we continue this after lunch?" Haydrien asked. She looked up into his eyes then. The playfulness was gone. His lips set into a line with the corners pulled down. His eyes were steel, all strength but with an underlining... ' _Regret,'_ her mind provided. She nodded slowly. They rose and left the classroom and headed for Herbology. They didn't run and they didn't speak the whole way there.

~XxXxX~

Arriving late, they all sat separately at the only available places. Neville, who was a little ways in front of Hermione, kept glancing back. She couldn't meet his eye yet. She was still processing. She could feel Haydrien watching her carefully throughout, but never glanced at him.

By the time class ended, Hermione was able to reel in the initial shock and regain composure. She packed her things back into her book bag slowly. The three boys were waiting when she left the class. Neville glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and she nodded to him. He released a deep sigh. Haydrien was still monitoring her while Ron tried to lighten the mood with talk of quidditch as they walked to lunch. They eat quickly before heading off back to the same empty classroom.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Neville asked quickly once she was settled back in the comfy chair. She was tempted to nod, but wasn't sure if that would be a lie. Hermione turned to Haydrien.

"Let's continue," she said. His lips lifted at the corners, but the rest of his face still frowned.

"Well, we will skip ahead now to some more recent events," Haydrien began. "Do you know how Dumbledore became famous?" Neville's eyes narrowed, but he held his tongue.

"Albus Dumbledore defeated the first major dark lord that the magical community had seen. Gellert Grindelwald was the first dark lord to accumulate a great following and began what is known as the First Wizarding War in Europe," Hermione recited.

"Yes, but a book doesn't really cover the feeling of the time all that well. Grindelwald accumulated a cult of dedicated followers. He was so deep into blood magic that some doubted if he was still human. Grindelwald and his followers were taking over area by area and the rumors were that anyone who opposed them were sacrificed in more rituals. It was a reign of terror. Everyone feared where he would strike next.

"Those in his areas, were not heard from. Little is known of what even happened after he took over since once defeated, only bodies were found, completely drained, but fresh kills. The ranks were impenetrable and every member of the cult beyond loyal to Grindelwald and his ideals. And he almost won. Europe was crumbling before him, until Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore battled him head on and won. He was the wizarding world's savior and they piled gifts at his feet. He could had anything in that moment. But he joined a few councils and slunk back to the castle as headmaster. No one really knows what happened out there that made even the dead want to forget."

Haydrien still watched Hermione. Neville and Ron both looked subdued staring at different parts of the floor. This is their history, their bloody and painful history. The effects of something like this is so much more than the words you can put in the books. The society has been broken many times, never able to heal. But on the other hand, was it ever whole to begin with?

~XxXxX~

Hermione's mind kept wandering back to their two conversations all throughout Charms and then Transfiguration. Even the professor transforming from a cat wasn't enough to pull her away from the recently learned history. If everything Haydrien said was true, he could always go over what she should have learned with her later.

Dinner was another quiet affair in their group while the rest of the table was chatting about the first day of classes. Haydrien walked in five minutes late and Hermione nodded to him without meeting his eye as he sat down across from her. He never seemed to look at her directly, yet she felt as if he was watching her the whole time. Neville kept stealing glances at her too. She tried to pretend not to notice.

At the table next to them a boy could be heard loudly exclaiming how wonderful magic is and how he learned so much in just one day and couldn't wait to learn more. Hermione cringed as he spoke. She wanted to get up, to grab him, to shut him up, to warn him, to do something. Yet, she could practically hear Haydrien's voice in her head, "Keep your head down," he kept admonishing her.

Hermione felt a light touch on her hand. She looked up to see those emerald green eye looking at her solemnly.

"You ready to go?" Haydrien asked. Hermione nodded and stood, pulling her hand out from under his. She had lost my appetite. As she walked out, her bag slung over one shoulder, she could hear two sets of footsteps behind her and knew Ron and Neville we're following them.

They ended up in the same classroom yet again. The air in the room seemed heavier every time they stepped inside. Hermione sat down in the same comfy chair, but it just felt uncomfortable. Haydrien perched himself on the desk facing her. The others wandering to desks in the room, though they were still listening just as intently. Haydrien sighed.

"The next part was a mere twenty-four years later, barely a generation," he started. "We weren't prepared for it. A diplomat," he spit the word, "rallying people together. No one knew for how long. We didn't know what it would turn into either. He gathered people, under the flag of purity. The old families seemed to flock to him. He spoke of purity and the taint that the muggle-borns brought with them and their attempt to change the old ways. Perhaps we should have known what he was doing, after everything that happened with Griswald. But no one wanted to believe that another dark lord was raising and building an army.

"The attacks were brutal. Death and torture. Parading around like demons, cloaked in black with a skull mask, shinning like cold steel from under their hoods. First it was just muggle-borns and muggles. Then some half-bloods. By the time anyone in the Ministry started even admitting there was a problem, he had put out a taboo on his own name. Merely saying it led him and his followers to you. His pureblood rhetoric was shown for exactly what it was. Another mask covering his desire for power over others."

The silence that followed his words drove home the point all the more for Hermione, but it was short lived. Neville was staring at Haydrien now, eyes slitted.

"And how do you know that," Neville threw at him. Haydrien sighed before turning to face him.

"You know, Neville, some of us actually enjoy history," Haydrien said, slight twinge of annoyance. "And it's not all that hard to figure out. If your whole goal is to hold onto the tradition and uphold blood purity, then why would you go around killing the most ancient and purest families simply because they didn't join you." Neville's mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide. "But you already knew that didn't you?" Neville's eyes narrowed again, but he fell back to his seat at the desk.

Haydrien shook his head a little and turned back to Hermione.

"And when this war seemed like it'd never stop and defeat was unavoidable, a one year old baby survived where the dark lord did not," Haydrien said, his eyes not wavering from her. Over his shoulder Neville was sinking into himself, his eyes clouded over.

"But I guess that still doesn't answer question about Snape," Haydrien added and Hermione almost smiled. She had forgotten where this all started.

"You see, our society has suffered quite a lot. Many have died, leaving gaps in many fields, particularly those that were rich with muggle borns. There are few places of prestige that muggle-borns can gain entry to. All higher government jobs are exclusively held by purebloods. The only jobs that muggle-born find available are ones that either purebloods don't want or that there are not enough pureblood proficient enough to occupy all of the positions. Potion masters fall into both of those categories. It is considered both difficult and generally undesirable by those of extensive breeding.

"With most killed in the last war, there is a bit of a shortage of Potions Masters. So is Snape a good teacher? Far from it, but he's what we got." Haydrien pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger before getting off the desk and kneeling on one knee so he was looking Hermione in the eye.

"Hermione, you will need to watch yourself and keep you head down. There are many who will hate you simply for your blood status. Not all of those who followed that bastard are locked away. Their children walk these halls just as we do. But stay out of trouble, and you won't find any at Hogwarts. Dumbledore does all that he can to keep this school that way. And one last thing, there is no turning back. There is no running, no escaping, no forgetting. This is where you belong now, in this world. And they will not let you out, they simply can't risk it."

"Damn it Black!" Neville yelled, knocking over the desk in his haste to get to his feet. He charged up to Haydrien, as the boy in question stood to meet him.

"Neville, I don't sugar coat things. This is how it is," Haydrien replied, standing his ground.

"Is that your excuse to scare the poor girl? Or is this just your way to put her in her place?"

"You know nothing of me."

"You're a Black and I know enough about them. How many muggles and muggle-borns has your family murdered? Is this some sick game to break her?"

"I'm not like that," Haydrien whispered lowly with a dangerous edge.

"You're all like that," Neville countered. They stood there inches apart. "Hermione, the Blacks were some of the biggest supporters of him. Slaughtering wasn't enough for them. Torture ran in their blood. What is Bellatrix to you, Black, a cousin?"

The whole world was tilting. What is going on? Hermione could feel the panic surging and threatening to envelope the whole world. The bottom half of her vision blurred.

"Don't bring her into this," Haydrien shouted back in his face.

"You are just like her. Look what you've done to Hermione." Haydrien was in front of her, his hand extended towards her face. Hermione pulled back suddenly. ' _What was happening? Haydrien….what…why am I…contain….must contain…please,'_ Hermione thought, desperately trying to hang onto control. She blinked and her vision cleared slightly, but Haydrien was gone.

Neville slowly walked to where Hermione was.

"Hermione, he's gone. You don't have to worry. It's going to be OK. Let's get you back to the dorms," Neville says softly. She look up at him.

"What?" she asked. Hermione cannot process another thought…it's too much… Then darkness was all she knew.

* * *

 **AN: Like I said before, this story is AU including the history being a bit darker. The darkness just makes the rising light of our heroes all the brighter. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4: Broken Ranks

**Chapter 4: Broken Ranks**

"What if he wasn't trying to pull anything?" Ron whispered to Nevile.

"Ron, he's a Black. It's not in his genes," Neville whispered back.

"You can't just judge the apple by the tree. What if he was really trying to help? I didn't even know half of that," Ron countered.

"You knowing is one thing, but Hermione. This could just put a target on her back. She will have to bear this knowledge and not tell a soul about it. She didn't need that." Both boys glanced over at the girl currently laying on a cot.

"But why would he bring us in there too, if it was all about putting a target on her? And he offered to have you tell it…"

"Manipulations. Blacks are trained in them from day one. Think about it, if it all came down and something bad came of it, he could claim he was only trying to help. He could say we were there and we saw it. And why do you think he never hangs out with us? The only time he was ever seen by anyone to be with us was either in our own house or at meals and classes."

"Exactly. I mean maybe we're not the people he's manipulating, but rather those who would be watching. He's a Black, like you said, maybe he has to save appearances."

"Maybe. But something is off about him and we do not need that."

Hermione's mind came into focus, but she evened out her breathing. She wasn't ready for them to know that she was awake yet. The boy's shoes squeaked as they took a few steps away and then two chairs groaned as they settled in. Hermione focused on trying to organize and process the information. Slowly the main points stuck out like they were written on a chalkboard in her mind.

-The magical world suffered at the hands of muggles and muggle-borns so they don't trust them and have kept them down for ages because of it

-Two wars has left the wizarding world even more fractured—including many gaps in jobs and education

-Some avenues are cut off from me because I am muggle-born

-Still, with enough skill in a field I can still excel because they will need it

-I have to keep this to myself and stay out of trouble

-Haydrien left

' _Haydrien,'_ she repeated in her head with a slight sting in her chest. She thought they were friends, but he walked away and somehow she doubted he was just going to waltz back. They were yelling before. Neville seems to think it's best if he stays away.

Hermione opens her eyes slowly. Neville leaps from his chair across the room.

"Hermione, how do you feel?" Neville asked.

"Where am I?" she replied.

"In the hospital wing. You fainted. Pomfrey said it was a bit of an overload that you magic just zapped your energy," Ron offered.

"How do you feel?" Neville pressed.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," Hermione answered.

"Well, Pomfrey said you should sleep here tonight and she'll check on you in the morning. We'll take notes for you if you can't make it to class."

"Miss class?" she said horrified.

"It's not exactly a usual thing that you magic would react that way…"

"Oh."

"Hey, get some rest, I'm sure you'll as good new in the morning," Ron piped in. Neville still looked a bit unsure standing next to him. "We got to get to our house, mate. Curfew is in twenty minutes and it'll take that long if we hurry." Neville nodded but was still looking at Hermione.

"Go on. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said throwing in a smile. They both nodded and said good bye before Ron dragged him out of there.

' _Neville, I don't need a knight to slay my dragons. I need a sword,'_ Hermione thought before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

~XxXxX~

Ron found Neville sitting in the common room the next morning, eye trained on the portrait hole.

"Did you get any sleep, mate?" Ron asked.

"Haydrien didn't come back last night," Neville answered, not looking away.

"Let's get some breakfast."

"I just can't believe he did that. I'm not surprised her magic reacted like that. She was so excited and then suddenly she's told that she's a second class citizen at best, will never make it anywhere and has no choice in the matter."

"It's not all that bad for muggle-borns," Ron said with a shrug.

"I know. But that's how he made it sound. Throw in a couple of wars with torture and murder and are you really surprised she ended up in the Hospital Wing?" Neville looked to Ron.

"Come on," was all Ron said as he led him to the Great Hall.

~XxXxX~

When Hermione opened her eyes again, the sun was shining through the window and a motherly looking witch with a white apron was bustling around the Hospital wing. When her eyes caught Hermione's, she lept over to where she lay.

"Morning, dear," she said as she started tracing complicated patterns with her wand over the young witch. "Seemed you had a bit too much for you first day of classes. I always told them there should be some introductory….Hmm, that's odd."

"What is it?" Hermione said, fear tainting her words.

"Well, you seem to be doing fine now. After an overdose like that you should have been off your feet all day…" she mused.

"So I can go to class?" she asked, perhaps a bit too hopeful. Pomfrey's lips pursed.

"Well I guess there isn't any reason you can't," she replied slowly. Hermione jumped out of bed and grabbed her bag.

"Wait," she called when Hermione was almost to the door. She turned, trying for her best puppy dog face. Pomfrey summoned a muffin from across the room then waved her wand over Hermione. Her clothes were suddenly not wrinkled and smelled and felt as if they were freshly out of the dryer. Pomfrey handed over the muffin.

"You won't have time to go to the dorms or for breakfast," she smiled, "but there you go, dear." Hermione smiled brightly at her. She reminded her of her mum.

"Thank you," she called as she raced out of the tower and on to Charms.

~XxXxX~

Neville and Ron both gave Hermione bright smiles when she entered the classroom seconds before it started and took her seat. Haydrien didn't look at her once. The professor was excitedly going on about the spell they would be learning about today. Hermione was enjoying the class much more than she did yesterday, without all the other information getting in the way.

As class was dismissed after two hours, Hermione turned to try and catch Haydrien's attention, but he was gone. She sighed as Neville and Ron bounced up to her.

"Feeling better or did you just bug Pomfrey until she let you out?" Ron joked. Hermione smiled.

"I was given a good bill of health," she replied.

~XxXxX~

When entering Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione was a bit surprised at the demeanor of the teacher. Professor Snape, for all his wonderful teaching skills, still knew his potions. She wasn't sure you could say as much for Professor Quirrell. Then again, maybe knowing enough about Defense Against the Dark Arts would make anyone a little jumpy.

Hermione glanced around for Haydrien, but he wasn't here, though he left before them. When the bell rang, she glanced around again and there he was, tucked into the back corner.

Neville rubbed the top of his forehead with his hand as Quirrell nervously lectured. He hadn't had headaches like this in a long while, something that might be worth writing home about. Quirrell studdering didn't inspire confidence and seemed to grate on his nerves, only causing his head to pulse more. Of course Neville had already learned and mastered the curriculum for this year. His tutor had made sure of that.

~XxXxX~

The rest of the day continued just the same. Meals between Neville, Ron, and Hermione were fun, but Haydrien never showed up. During classes, Hermione was never able to catch his eye and he was gone before she could get to him after.

Finally returning to the dorm after dinner, Hermione emptied her book bag on her bed. She had homework from yesterday and today to do. As she sorted the books-transfiguration is first thing tomorrow, so she should start there-a small black book with a leathery cover drew her attention. She picked it up and flipped through the pages. A small paper fluttered to the ground. Hermione read the neat writing.

~XxXxX~

 _Hazel, this is one of the book from the Black library. It's how I was taught the basics. Thought you might find it useful in getting ahead. Let's keep this just between you and me, could get me in a bit of trouble. Let me know if you have questions_

 _-Haydrien_

 _P.S. Feel free to ignore the darker references. See you at breakfast._

~XxXxX~

Hermione smiled involuntarily at the note. Breakfast? Probably meant today, but she was still in the Hospital Wing. She decided to thank him the next time she saw him, before diving into reading the small book he provided.

~XxXxX~

Catching up with Haydrien proved to be harder than originally thought. He was never at meals. Hermione was never able to catch him coming or leaving the common room. He seemed to slip into class at the last possible second, leaving no time to talk. He somehow also disappeared from class before she could get out of her seat. At this point it was just getting frustrating.

Hermione tried once to force him to sit next to her, making sure to leave the seat next to her open. Yet, he was in a seat on the other side of the room when class started that Hermione was sure was already taken. She sat by the door, but he still manage to slip past her on both his way in and out.

Hermione even slumped so low as to try whistling. She thought she might have felt someone, but he was nowhere to be seen.

If it hadn't be for the interesting coursework and homework to keep me busy, Hermione would have lost her mind after a week. Still, by the end of October, she was at her wits end.

~XxXxX~

Neville rubbed his head and slipped down the stairs. Another headache had woken him in the middle of the night. His Gran had written back to monitor it and that they would look into it more when he came home at Christmas. Still he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight.

Huddled in a ball on the couch in the common room Hermione slept, a book nestled against her chest. Neville sighed. He tugged gently at the book, then marked the page and set it to the side. Gathering up the blanket that had fallen to the floor, he covered the sleeping girl.

This wasn't the first time Neville had found her asleep in the common room in the middle of the night. In Gryffindor, he need not worry that anyone would hurt her at least. The witch in question seemed more subdued since their little history lesson. She fought hard to be at the top of the class, yet hardly raised her hand. As far as Neville was concerned, Hermione falling asleep studying every night was just another crime to lay at Haydrien Black's feet.

~XxXxX~

Neville, Ron, and Hermione entered the detected out Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Hermione's eyes naturally scanned the tables, all of them, for any sign of a certain boy. She let out a frustrated growl at her findings.

"You ok, Hermione?" Ron asked. "You seem to be getting more…er…pissy lately." She turned to him with a death glare to which he appropriately stepped back.

"I swear I am going to kill that boy when I finally get my hands on him," she said. Ron paled slightly.

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Haydrein." The frustration in that one name spilled over from the last two months. But it was too late to stop her now. "He's never at meals. He is only in class for the mandatory time and always slips in and out no matter what. I can never catch him the common room. Where the hell has he been?" The boys looked a little startled at her rant.

"Er…Hermione, I don't think he's been in the common room," Ron said. Hermione turned to him, fire in her eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah…he hasn't been…staying in the…dorms…"

"Are you saying I've been staying up late and waking up early for NOTHING."

"I…I think Fred needs something," Ron said before scurrying away. Hermione turned to Neville.

"Well?"

"No, he hasn't been there and frankly it's for the best," Neville said, with a I-stand-by-my-choice look.

"That's your opinion. I, for one, would like my friend back. So if you'll excuse me…"

"Do you not remember what he did to you?" Neville whispered urgently at her.

"What he did to me? What are you talking about?"

"He manipulated you. Hurt you. That's what Blacks do. You didn't see yourself. Maybe you don't remember, but I saw how you pulled away from him. Don't you tell me he didn't hurt you." Hermione recoiled from his words.

"Hurt?" she spat the words into his face. "I wasn't hurt. I was overwhelmed. I was shocked. Maybe a little panicked. But. He. Didn't. Hurt. Me." She punctured each word with a pointed finger at him, but the last word was accompanied with seven candles breaking over the tables on either side of them. Flakes for wax drifted down and a few students laughed at the "prank." Neville just started at her with…surprise, realization, or horror…she didn't know. But he knew it was her.

Hermione turned and ran from the Great Hall, passing started students and a professor making his way in. She just kept running until she found an empty bathroom and sought refuge inside.

The tears came fast and hard. She couldn't shake the look on Neville's face. She wasn't even sure what it meant, except that he knew it was her.

' _And that's not even getting into the whole Haydrien problem,'_ she thought helplessly. ' _He probably thinks her hurt me just as much as Neville thinks he did. And I pulled away from him? God, what am I going to do now? If I could just talk to him, explain…'_ Hermione let out a soft whistle then held her breath.

She heard a pounding in the hallway. A little too hopeful, she bounce to the door and pull it open. Perhaps there is something wrong with her, but the only thing she could think was, ' _Haydrien has sure changed.'_

~XxXxX~

Neville watched Hermione run off for half a minute while indulging in a bit of self-pity. ' _You really screwed things up this time,'_ he thought. With a deep sigh, he set out to find her and apologize. However, before he could exit the Great Hall, Quirrell burst in.

"There is a troll in the-the dungeon," Quirrell shouts. Dumbledore stands and his voice is like a cannon.

"The students are to stay in the Great Hall, no one is to leave. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick, if you'll please come with me to handle this matter. The rest of the professors please stay her to look after the students. Hagrid, take guard at the door." With that the professors designated left through the side door by the teachers' table. Hagrid started down to the door.

Ron appeared at Neville's side.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll," Ron said a hint of panic in his tone.

"It's in the dungeon, but we should still warn her to get back here, just in case," Neville replied.

"Now or never," Ron said. Hagrid was close. They both slipped out the door. They turned up the corridor. Neville saw a flash of black hair out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked no one was there. He could feel someone watching them though, just beyond where he could see.

"Haydrien, we need to find Hermione," Neville said as he recognized a general shape in a the shifting shadows. Ron looks around.

"Neville…there's no one-" Ron started.

"I'm actually surprised you knew I was there. So why would I help you find your master?" Haydrien's voice cut through the shadows. Ron jumped away in shock. Neville gritted his teeth at him.

"Hermione ran off and she doesn't know there's a troll roaming the halls," Ron blurted out. Haydrien stepped out of the shadows.

"This way," he said and took off running, the two others trying to stay on his heels. Ron whispered to Neville,

"How did you know he was there?"

"Later," Neville snapped back.

Suddenly, Haydrien stopped, both boys swerved to avoid running into him.

"Hermione is close, she came this way. But so did the troll and I can't pick up her trail under the trolls," Haydrien said.

"What'll we—" Ron started.

"Shh," Haydrien said, then cocks his head to the side. After a second he grins, "Of all the times to listen to me." Then the smile disappears along with most of the color in his face. "Shit." He grabbed a sleeve of each boy and took off running, dragging them along. ' _He's faster than before,'_ Neville thought, ' _and strong enough to pull both of us with him. What are you, Haydrien?'_

Haydrien was cursing under his breath. But then they all heard a loud CRASH and a scream. It was close. Haydrien released them, then pushed himself even faster around the last corner. Half the wall was missing. Haydrien saw the troll swing its club at the row of stalls. Many jagged pieces of glass were sticking out of the trolls skin, sickly black blood leaking from them. In the corner, Hermione was huddled in a ball. The troll raised it's club again. Haydrien grabbed a toilet seat from the rubble and chucked it at it. Neville heard the crack more than saw it as the toilet seat hit the troll's head.

The troll turned to see the cause of the offending object. Three boys stood in front of it. The troll roared at them.

"Ron, get Hermione out of there. Haydrien help me distract him," Neville yelled. Haydrien continued throwing things while Neville released spells that they hadn't learned at school. Neither seemed to cause damage, but the troll was staggering towards them. Ron ducked behind it and collected Hermione for her corner, before dragging her through the door and into the hall.

"Got any great ideas, Black?"

"I got an idea, but the troll most likely won't survive," Haydrien called back.

"Good. What do you need?" Neville replied.

"I need it's back to me and its focus on you for five seconds."

"Ok, let's end this. Black, on my count, close your eyes and disappear. I'll draw it out so you can get behind it. One, two, go." Neville shot a spell that blinded the whole hallway and bathroom for five seconds. The troll was still seeing stars afterwards, but swung his club blindly anyway. Neville kept sending spells at it, guiding it forward, but trying to stay out of swinging range.

Haydrien, in place behind the troll, grabbed a long piece of wood from what was the door that splintered into a point at one end. He took quick inventory of his route, then propelled himself forward. Using the rumble of the half destroyed wall as a springboard, he leapt onto the trolls back, digging his spike into the side of the troll's neck. The troll's roar was gurgled as it fell to its knees. Haydrien jumped away just as it fell over onto its side, the ground pushing the spike the rest of the way through.

For a second they just stood there, Neville and Haydrien on either side of the dead troll. Neville walked over to Haydrien then.

"Thank you," Neville said.

"Don't mention it. I mean like ever again," Haydrien replied. Neville's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, before he shook it off.

"About before…"

"The teachers are coming. I was never here," Haydrien said as he turned to leave down the hallway. Ron was behind him, with an arm around Hermione. He nodded to Haydrien as the later disappeared back into the shadows.

A clatter of footsteps drew their attention to the other end of the hallway where three professors and the Headmaster were making their way toward them.

"What has happened here?" McGonagall asked, waving her arms at the destruction and dead troll.

"Well….er…" Neville started rather unimpressively.

"Why aren't you in the Great Hall?" Snape snapped. Now here was one they knew the answer to.

"Hermione wasn't in the Great Hall when Quirrell came in and didn't know about the troll. We didn't want her wandering into its path so we were getting her to bring her back to the Great Hall," Neville explained.

"You see how well that turned out," Ron said. Neville shot him a small glare, twinged with a side of amusement.

"So you decided to take on a full grown mountain troll on your own?" Snape said with cold, calculating eyes.

"No, we decided to save our friend who it already had trapped," Neville said, staring at McGonagall. "There wasn't time to get help. If we could have escaped with Hermione we would have, but the troll was kind of against that."

"And how did the three of your kill the troll?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, I drew it away while Ron got Hermione out of there," Neville started. "Then I shot a bright light to blind it and then…er…"

"The troll slipped on all the water and stuff and fell. It ended up impaling itself on some of the wreckage. It's kind of funny if you think about it, the troll caused his own death," Ron rescued.

"You've got to be kidding me," Snape droned.

"They aren't exactly the most intelligent creatures," Neville pointed that out. Snape shot him a cold glare.

"Professor Snape, I think the children have had a rather rough day. Professor Flitwick, will you please escort them to the Hospital Wing so that they can be checked out," Dumbledore said. Flitwick nodded.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall called. When they turned to look at her she said, "Ten points each will be taken for going against the express orders of the Headmaster." The nodded solemnly. "And fifteen points each for sheer dumb luck. Goodnight." The boys smiled and nodded before the three first years headed off in the care of Flitwick.

~XxXxX~

Hermione was starting to be more responsive by the time they had gotten to the Hospital Wing, the shock of it all wearing off. They heard voices as they neared the door.

"Perhaps it is best to stay out of the Forbidden Forest, Mr. Black," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Do you know somewhere else I can find an enchanted tree who would arm wrestle me? I was this close to beating him with this arm. He promised me the dame of my choice if I won," Haydrien replied.

"Really?" Madam Pomfrey deadpanned.

"Well it was either this or playing tag with the Whomping Willow. Do you think I should done that?" Hermione could hear his smile through the door before Professor Flitwick lead them in. Madam Pomfrey turned to them entered. For the first time, Hermione looked over the group as well. They were covered in dirt and grime.

"What happened here?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"These students ran into a little trouble with a troll," Professor Flitwick said.

"Trouble? It was a bloody mess. Barely got out alive," Ron added, to which Neville rolled his eyes.

"And you thought I was bad challenging an enchanted tree," Haydrien said. Pomfrey turned to him, without the hint of a smile.

"I thought you said it persuaded you to arm wrestle," she said.

"Well it did. I just thought 'was persuaded to arm wrestle a enchanted tree with the promise of the love of a dame if I won' was a bit of a mouthful, but whichever you prefer."

"You may leave, Mr Black."

"Oh, but can't I stay? I think the dame of my dreams just walked in," Haydrien winked at Hermione before turning back to the Medi-Witch.

"Out." This didn't seem to dent Haydrien's spirits at all as hopped down and headed out the door with a single wink at Hermione over his shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey turn towards the students and started running diagnostic spells. Besides Hermione who had a few deeper cuts, there was nothing that would leave them more that a bit stiff in the morning. She quickly dismissed them back to their dorms, but not before Hermione offered an apology for Haydrien's behavior. Hermione couldn't quite decipher the small smile that tugged at Pomfrey's lips when she apologized for him.

~XxXxX~

The three hadn't left the Hospital Wing too far behind when they turned the corner to spot Haydrien leaning against the wall. Neville stepped forward, eyes narrowed.

"What's with ditching us to deal with the teachers, Black?" Neville said.

"Did you handle it?" Haydrien replied, unfazed. Neville continued to stare at him, unwilling to answer the questions.

"Yes," Ron offered politely.

"Then I wasn't needed," Haydrien said simply.

"That's not what I mean, Black. Why did you run off and have us cover for you?" Neville shot back. ' _God, not all this again,'_ Hermione thought.

"Calm down, I thought everything was worked out while killing the troll," Haydrien answered.

"Not if you are going to keep lying and hiding everything from us constantly." Haydrien sighed heavily at Neville's words. Hermione could swear she could almost see him weighing the pros and cons on a scale in his mind.

"Neville, I don't expect you to understand, being who you are and where you're from. But as a Black, I have to uphold certain appearances. Having it know that I raced through a castle with the boy who lived to save a muggle-born would not work in anyone's favor," Haydrien's eyes lingered ever so slightly on Hermione before continuing. "I know what I'm doing. Though…behind closed door, I can attempt to answer any questions you may have. If you can't accept this, then I guess this is where it ends sadly." Haydrien stood straight and tall, perhaps as only someone brought up as royalty could. Still there was doubt and fear of rejection clouding his eyes.

Without a second thought, Hermione reacted as only a thirteen year old from the muggle world could, as she leaped forward and hugged him. Haydrien was stiff, but patted her back awkwardly until she stepped back with a wide smile. Neville offered his right hand, staring Haydrien in the eyes. Haydrien smirked, but shook it all the same.

"There are some questions I want answers too," Neville added while shaking still. Haydrien nodded before they both released their grip.

"Like how you got so bloody fast, mate," Ron asked, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Some of us are just born awesome, Ron," Haydrien replied with a lazy smile. Hermione could help her smile either, this is how it is supposed to be.

* * *

 **AN: Haydrien comes on very strong as an OC, however he is not violet in any way. He was raised with purebloods and knows all the ins and outs of the society. I know in some ways, the chapters create more questions than answers, but otherwise I would end up with endless tangents. Be consoled in that the answers are coming and you will learn about them with the characters. Please keep reading and let me know what you think. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5: Bear Owls and Hearsay

**AN: I just wanted to say 'Hi,' so here's another chapter. This is a short one, pretty much a bridge chapter. You will be getting your normal chapter the same time as usual next week. I edited chapter 1 to round off Haydrien and make him a little more real/believable. Nothing major changed, so you don't have to re-read if you don't want. Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Bear Owls and Hearsay**

That night, when the three boys entered the dorm room, they found themselves alone for the first time since the first day of classes. Haydrien walked over to his bed and sunk down.

"So nice to be laying on a bed again," Haydrien said.

"Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked.

"Visiting the three headed dog," he answered easily. Neville and Ron both gave him blank stares. "I was among friends," he added. The other two seemed to let that pass.

"There was something I wanted to ask you, without Hermione," Neville started.

"What's that?"

"Why her? Why Hermione? Why did you tell her all those things if it wasn't to hurt her?"

Haydrien sighed and sat up in the bed, leaning his back against the headboard.

"She powerful," Haydrien started, "smart, and curious. The last would get her into trouble. She's going places. Has everything she needs to really be something, or change something. But she's muggle-born and has no idea of the rules that govern our society. She's stubborn enough to not take anything at face value, so if you told her she can't do something, she won't stop till she finds out why. You heard what she said coming out of Snape's, there weren't Slytherins that far away. What if they had been the ones to hear her? She's powerful enough to get into trouble, but didn't know enough to get out of it. I was just giving her what she needed to stay unseen."

"But she's not the first. Again why her?" Neville argued.

"I don't know yet. But I can feel it in my blood."

Neville sized him up with a glance. ' _Why would a Black do this?'_ Neville wondered. ' _He's hiding something. But I'll give him the benefit of the doubt…for now.'_ Neville nodded to him. Then the boys fell into silence, getting ready to retire, only for two others to come stumbling in.

Dean and Seamus gave Haydrien a weird look but said nothing as they all settled in for the night.

~XxXxX~

Hermione found the days fell into an easy pattern after the troll incident. While Haydrien was stand offish or just missing in public, he was relaxed, if not a bit lazy, when it was just the four of them. They often found refuge in that same empty classroom where it had all begun. They would study and do homework as well as sharing stories and laughter, all while hidden away from the rest of the students.

Occasionally, someone would pop their head into their classroom, though Haydrien was never caught out, simply disappearing moments before the door opened. When asked, he would laugh and say it was "a Black thing," along with a wink that never ceased to make Hermione want to roll her eyes. And the days and weeks fell away, as it does with good friends.

~XxXxX~

Hermione walked into "their" classroom, with a large tome in her hand, just like usual. Neither Ron or Neville looked up from the chess board set between them. Hermione set the book down on the desk with a gentle thud. Magical Creatures: The Myths, The Legends, And What We Know, the title made Neville's eyebrows raise.

"What's that for?" Neville asked her.

"There is a Care for Magical Creatures class, you know. I was just reading up a bit on that," she answered.

"You know that isn't even an option until next year, right?"

"I know, just getting a bit ahead. I mean there are so many electives, I want to know as much as I can before I have to choose. Plus it is so interesting, fairies, dementors, centers, grim-walkers," she listed. Neville and Ron visibly shivered at the last creature. "What?"

"They are considered bad omens, Hermione," Ron said.

"The book said that people are superstitious because they can sense greatness. Some go after the one's that the grim-walkers have attached to, trying to alter history. Isn't it interesting that these creatures can tell if you are going to be important, in the grand scheme of things? Though there hasn't been any 'known' instances in over 200 years, and most instances can't be verified. Anyways, they are much better than dementors. Imagine having all the happiness sucked away," she shivered at that.

Haydrien walked in through the door and over to the group.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked. Hermione showed him her book and he made a face.

"What? You too?" she asked.

"My enthusiasm for history doesn't extend to hearsay," he answered as Hermione's mouth fell open.

"There are facts in this book. Yes, some speculation and hearsay, as you put it, but that is clearing explained as such," she shot back. Haydrien chuckled.

"Facts? A few, yes. But anyone who has dealt with any of the creatures mentioned in that book can tell you the majority of it just tall tales and rubbish," he said. Hermione looked a little crestfallen, but put the book away.

"Well, now that we are all here, my Gran thought it would be great to have my friends over," Neville said.

"I can't make the annual Longbottom Christmas Ball," Haydrien said with a pointed look at Neville.

"I knew that," Neville rolled his eyes. "I was thinking some days during the break that you guys could come visit. It would be bloody boring otherwise."

"Ooo, ooo," Hermione cooed.

"Hazel, I know you're wise, but you are reverting to the language of the owls," Haydrien droned. Hermione shot him a glare, but otherwise ignored his comment and Ron attempting (and failing) to hide his snickers.

"My parents would love to meet you! You have to come visit." She hopped up and down with excitement. But then stopped suddenly, "I need to owl my parents to ask." Her cheeks tinted pink.

"You can barrow my owl," Haydrien offered. "Lord Black would also like to meet all of you, but with his current health, it'll have to wait."

"Don't look at me," Ron piped in immediately, "my house is a zoo and I think I would lose you there." They all chucked a little at that, Neville and Ron laughing harder, apparently sharing some memory.

Tap. TAP. TAP! Crack. Haydrien hurried towards the window.

"Merlin, I'm opening it," he shouted at the owl menacingly meeting Haydrien's glare. As soon as the window was open the owl swooped in and landed on a desk. It was a large black owl, one of the eyes was completely white with a scar appearing both above and below it. His feathers were ruffled, a few missing. The tip of the chin, pointed out in a white beard of feathers. And to top it off, he had antlers.

"Is that a bear owl?" Ron asked, half between awe and horror.

"Yeah," Haydrien answered. "His name is Odin."

"Like…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yes, the all-seeing Norse god," he answered. Hermione looked surprised. "I like history," he said.

"So Norse gods are history but my book is hearsay?" she said. Haydrien rolled his eyes. "Wait, you're not saying…"

"No, Hazel, Norse gods aren't history, but the people who believed in them are," he said with a sigh. "Anyways, I imagine the pissed off ball of feathers wants your letter." Odin whooed in response, yet somehow it sounded threatening.

"I can't send that to my parents!"

"Do you have a cat?"

"No…"

"Then it should be fine. Odin will be nice, won't you?" Haydrien turned toward the owl, his last words sounding like a threat of his own. Owls couldn't roll their eyes, at least that's what everyone believed, but Odin seem to accomplish the feat with all the attitude of a rebellious teenager. "Stupid owl," Haydrien muttered under his breath.

"Wait, why would it matter if I had a cat?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you wouldn't after. Let's just leave that there." Hermione looked horrified, glancing back and forth between Odin and Haydrien. Odin sighed then flew over to the desk next to Hermione. He butted her arm gently, avoiding his horns, then stuck out his leg. Haydrien shook his head and sat down.

"Just give him his letter," Haydrien said. Hermione cast the owl a worried glance, but complied.

Once the owl had left, Haydrien closed and repaired the window.

"Why do you have a bear owl," Ron asked.

"I don't know, it choose me," Haydrien threw his hands up in the air, causing the other three to laugh as his distress.


	7. Chapter 6: Impressing the Grangers

**Chapter 6: Impressing the Grangers**

A week before Christmas, the Hogwarts students piled onto the train on their way back to London. Ron, Neville and Hermione said goodbye at the station, with plans to meet up in a few days. They had all said goodbye to Haydrien before in private.

~XxXxX~

Three days home with her parents and Hermione hadn't stopped talking the whole time. She left out the darker history of the magical world, the more abysmal qualities of the staff, and the troll incident. Yet, she still hardly had time to communicate everything to her parents. One night, her mother was sitting on her bed while Hermione chatted away about her friends.

"So all your friends are boys?" her mum asked, attempting for nonchalant.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "but Mum, we're thirteen."

"Good," her mum released a sigh of relief. "I just don't know how things work with boyfriends and stuff in the magical world. And you're so far away."

"It's about the same, Mum, you don't need to worry." Her mum smiled at her.

"Not yet," she winked at her daughter. Hermione let out a sigh. "Which friend that is a boy was that for?"

"Mum! I mean it's not like any of them really talk to me like that, I mean Haydrien jokes and is so annoying, but—" Her mother's laughter cut her off. "What?" Hermione puffed.

"So Haydrien's the one we need to watch out for. I'm sure your father can have a word while they're here." Hermione's face went pale, only causing her mum to laugh more.

"Mum, no please, please. Mum!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm just teasing." Hermione took a deep breath. "But I do want to know more about this Haydrien." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's infuriating. He thinks he knows everything, which is only made worse by how he's usually right—don't tell him I said that. Then there is that stupid wink, that he has to add to everything he says. And the nicknames, I mean he calls Neville and Ron, Fido and Shadow." She rolled her eyes for emphasis.

"What does he call you?"

Hermione turned red and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Hazel," she said, barely audible. Her mum smile wide with knowing eyes. "It's not like that," Hermione insisted, "he's horrible."

"I'm sure."

"Mum." But her mum just smiled.

"Is he cute?" Hermione turned reder. "I'll take that as a yes." Hermione rolled her eyes. ' _I'm the only magical person my parents know,'_ Hermione suddenly thought, a little panic sinking in, ' _What if they think…it's normal?'_

"Mum…" Hermione started, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You know how I have all those…accidents all the time?"

"Yes, because you're a witch."

"Well…it's not exactly…normal to have them as strong as I do. So…um…don't say anything to my friends, ok?" Her mother looked a little shocked, but nodded and smiled at her daughter.

~XxXxX~

The next morning, Hermione was running around the house, dusting, vacuuming, wiping, things down, and rearranging.

"You already did that room," her dad called while he sat at the dining room table, sipping his tea while reading the paper.

"But it still doesn't look right," she called back.

"Honey, you're only thirteen and I doubt they care," her mum urged.

"Plus, they're boys, I doubt their rooms look clean," her dad added.

"Neville and Haydrien practically live in mansions and have help to that keep the place clean. Ron's room probably isn't the best though," Hermione said. Her parents exchanged a look that she didn't catch as she tried to rearrange the photos on the side table again. She grabbed a picture of herself.

"Why is this here?" she yelled. She grabbed it and rushed out of the living room, when the doorbell rang. Hermione let out a little yelp, then turned towards the door. She pulled open the door to find Haydrien standing there. With tailored black slacks, teal collared shirt rolled up to his elbows, black vest that matched the slacks, and an expensive watch, he looked every bit the prince that he was. Hermione just stared.

"Morning, Hazel," Haydrien said with a wink. Hermione's jaw snapped shut, with a small glare.

"Come in," Hermione said with a sigh. ' _The picture,'_ she thought with a panic, and quickly hid it behind her back. Hermione went to shut the door, only to see Ron and Neville walking up the path.

"How adorable," Haydrien said from slightly behind her. Her face went pale as she felt the picture pulled from her hand. "Yellow is such a good color on you, but what are those on your teeth?" Hermione swung around reaching for the picture, Haydrien easily avoiding her hand with a simple step, while still examining the photo.

"Give that here, Black," Hermione reached and missed again.

"I think I'll hold onto this for a bit," Haydrien smiled. Hermione started daggers. Her mother laughed. "Oh forgive my manner, I didn't realize I was in the home of a goddess," he said walking toward her mother. "Haydrien Black, at your service," he said with a bow, then offered hand. When she gave him her hand, he said, "You must be Mrs. Granger," before laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Call me Emma," her mother said, smiling at him. Of course, he shot a dazzling smile right back at her.

"Here we go," Hermione sighed, then beckoned Ron and Neville in. She lead them to her parents. "Mum, Dad, this is Neville, Ron and Haydrien," she really tried not to growl the last name. "Guys, this is my parents, Mrs. and Mr. Granger." Her dad shook their hands with "call me Dan," her mum doing the same with "call me Emma."

"Now, Emma, I'm sure you have more pictures of our dear Hermione to show me," Haydrien said to her. Emma giggled at him.

"No," Hermione rushed in. "None of that." She stepped between them. "You stop that right now," she said facing Haydrien.

"Stop what?" he smiled. Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the living room.

"Mum, Dad, we're going to hang out in the living room for a bit," she called over her shoulder.

"Next time, Emma, next time," he said. Hermione could not help the growl that escaped her lips, which Haydrien met with a dark chuckle.

"So…what should we do?" Hermione asked suddenly once they were all in the living room. She twisted her fingers together, fidgeting.

"What do you normally do?" Neville asked. Hermione looked around.

"Read. Haydrien?"

"I normally annoy Odin."

"Ron?"

"We would play a bit of quiddiage in the garden, or chess…"

"You want to show us around town?" Neville offered. Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"We can take them to the mall, honey," Emma said from the entrance to the living room. Hermione turned toward her, uncertainty clear in her hazel eyes. Emma smiled at her and she nodded.

Three thirteen year old boys crammed into the back seat of the car, Hermione taking shot gun and Emma driving. Walking in the boys were blindsided by what was before them. The amount of store, the size, and that it was all in doors was a new experience for the wizards. Emma started digging through her purse.

"I know you probably don't have our money…" Emma pulled out her wallet.

"Emma, don't worry, I have it covered," Haydrien said, flashing a smile. Emma cocked her head to the side, the question on her lips. But he smiled again and she let it drop. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Meet back here in two hours. I have my cell phone, you remember the number?" Emma said.

"Yes, mum," Hermione said before pulling her friend away.

"This is amazing, Hermione," Ron said, unable to stop looking around at everything.

"I know exactly where should go," Hermione said. She stopped in front of a shop that said "Game Over" over the doorway. She pulled them inside. Ron started with his mouth hanging open. The sound of arcade games assaulted their ears. Neville and Haydrien looked around wildly, standing stiff at attention.

"This is the arcade," Hermione said with a large sweep of her arm. "These are games, you play on these machines. Here I'll show you." She pulled them towards a game that advertised "Street Fighter" on the top. She put in a token in towards the bottom of the machine and the game lit up. "So, first I pick a player. It's kind of like a piece in wizarding chess. I use these buttons to make it move and fight and it fights the other player till one wins." Ron quickly found out that the strategies of wizarding chess did not work in Street Fighter, but before long they were all playing on the games. Neville didn't seem to fully relax, yet he did enjoy himself.

~XxXxX~

They had been playing on various games for about an hour, when a few other locals came in.

"You won't believe who's here," one of the boys said to another, not far off from Haydrien. "Granger."

"No," the other boy replied. "She wouldn't dare."

"We should really go say hello," another boy commented.

Haydrien nudged Neville and pointed out six boys stalking toward Hermione, who was playing a game with her back to them. Neville and Haydrien abandoned their games, choosing to monitor the exchange. As the grew closer to the boys, Neville grabbed Ron off of his game. Ron was about to protest when he noticed what they were paying attention to. The boys were standing at Hermione's back, spread slightly out as to block any easy escape.

' _I'm going to need to teach her the meaning of constant vigilance,'_ Neville noted in his head.

"If it isn't buck-tooth Granger," the boy in the center said loudly. Hermione spun around to face them, eyes darting between the boys, but not seeing anything beyond them. "I thought your parents got rid of you, what brings you crawling back, that school couldn't stand you either." She tried to take a step back, but the game was already at her heels. She visibly shrunk before them.

"You're not allowed in here, Granger. Might break something," the boy sneered.

"Perhaps, we should show her the way out our arcade," the boy on the left said. He took a half a step forward, when Neville grabbed his arm and spun him around, right into Neville's fist. The boy dropped to the floor. Ron caught the boy on the right with a blindside at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the four boys still standing yelled.

"We're Hermione's friends" Neville replied.

"Bullshite," the boy replied. "How much did she pay you?"

"Merlin, the wild life is thick," Haydrien commented idly. The boy's face turned red.

"Get 'em," he shouted, lurching forward. Haydrien dropped the boy with a broken nose. Another swung at Neville, who easily ducked before landing a solid blow into the gut. Ron didn't wait for the guy in front of him to make his attack.

At the same time, the fourth guy reached for Hermione. Haydrien caught his outstretched hand by the wrist.

"I don't think the lady wishes to be touched," Haydrien said, without his signature smile. With few options, and even less brains, the boy pushed forward with the only thing he knew, insults.

"Granger isn't a lady, she's nothing but a freak," he said, glaring at her with his last comment.

"The only freak here, is you," Haydrien said lowly, as he slowly twisted his wrist. The boy dropped to his knees, trying to alleviate the painful the twisting.

"Apologize," Haydrien said softly. The boy look wildly between Hermione and Haydrien and his wrist. "Apologize or I'll break your wrist."

"I'm sorry, Granger, I'm sorry," the boy cried out in panic. The crack broke through all other noise. Then Haydrien shoved the boy away from him.

"Go." The boy skidded away, holding his broken wrist to his chest.

"I thought you said you wouldn't break his wrist," Ron commented to Haydrien lazily.

"I lied."

"That's cold," Ron laughed. Good riddance, Neville thought before approaching Hermione who still had her back to the machine.

"Hermione?" Neville asked, holding a hand out towards her. Hermione launched herself from her place and wrapped her arms around Neville. He hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you," she said, then looking around at the others and repeated, "thank you." Neville and Ron started leading Hermione out, when Neville realized Haydrien hanging back. He watched as Haydrien knelt next to one of the boys on the ground.

"If any of you ever so much as say a negative word to Hermione, you will be the one no one sees again," he heard Haydrien tell the boy. "Understood?" The boy squeaked a response to which Haydrien stood. He stepped on the boys hand as he passed him. Haydrien met Neville's watchful eye. Neville nodded in approval, then they both walked away.

Outside the shop, the friends regrouped, Hermione noticeably quieter.

"Let's see," Haydrien started, "you're a girl, so would you like a little shopping spree?" Hermione's mouth dropped open. "I'm paying and Fido and Shadow will carry the bags." Haydrien winked and, for once, Hermione just smiled back.

"Wait," Ron shouted, "what do I get out of this?" Haydrien rolled his eyes.

"I'll buy you dinner."

"Deal." Neville sighed, ' _I don't think he knows what he just agreed to.'_ And with that they set off to shop until Hermione forgot about the earlier confrontation.

~XxXxX~

Emma Granger sat on a bench with two modest bags sitting next to her as she waited for her daughter and friends to arrive. Her mouth dropped open when she noticed Hermione with a big smile, Haydrien with a single large bag slung over his shoulder, and Neville and Ron limping along behind weight down with a smattering of bags and boxes.

"What? How?" Emma stuttered.

"Hermione needed some new clothes, I just provided a means," Haydrien offered. Emma did not look satisfied with the response.

"Hermione, a word," her mother indicated and took her a few paces away. Once satisfied they would not be overheard by the boys, she started, "Hermione, tell me that you did not let that boy spend all this money on you." She set her with a stern look.

"It's really not a big deal mum, not that I had a choice. If I took interest in it he bought it. I had to convince him several times that it wouldn't fit or I hated it to avoid more things," Hermione laughed. "I tried to tell him I didn't need this much stuff, but he obviously disagreed. Though I didn't try that hard with the books," she mumbled the last part. Still Emma was not appeased.

"That is too much, honey. You cannot accept that." Hermione laughed.

"Mum, that is not a single percent of a percent of a percent of the money available to him. He has a black credit card. No limit. That should tell you how stupid rich he is. He said these were mere necessities that I had to have. When I told him they wouldn't fit in my closet, he offer to buy us a new house with 'proper sized closets.' No joke."

"Umm….ok."

"Plus, we have to hurry. We have reservations at the Italian place you always tell dad you wanted to go to."

"They are booked a month in advanced. How could we have reservations?"

"I find it best not to ask how Haydrien makes things happen," Hermione said with a giggle. Emma sighed.

"Ok."

They piled back into the car to return to the Granger residence. While the boys lugged in all the bags, well Ron and Neville did while Haydrien directed them, her parents pulled Hermione aside.

"Hermione, dear, I know this all sounds lovely, but you have to tell him 'no,'" Emma started again.

"Mum, there is no telling Haydrien Black 'no.' For one, he simply won't listen. Two, he'd do it anyways. Three, he's a Black," Hermione ticked off on her fingers. "I know Black doesn't mean anything to you, but from what I gathered they are cross between Royalty and the mafia. No one steps on their bad side. They are an ancient and powerful family with lots of money, probably half of what is in circulation. Haydrien is a good guy, though a bit eccentric. And his manners are flawless. He wants to do this and nothing, literally nothing, will stop him."

Her parents stood there gaping at her. Their experiences had been positive with the boy, but they hadn't even known him a day. Her parents agreed to dinner, if for nothing more than to find out about this boy who seemed to be a large part of their daughter's new world.

~XxXxX~

Hermione opened her jewelry box to pull out the simple silver necklace her parents gave her on her last birthday. Her dad knocked on the door and entered.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said. "Let me help you with that," motioning to the necklace. Hermione stared at her father in the mirror as he managed the clasp.

"You really are growing up too fast for my liking," he said. Hermione turned around and hugged her dad tightly.

"I've missed you so much," she said.

"Why can you wear that and I'm stuck in this suit," Ron shouted from down stairs. Hermione and Dan laughed, but made their way to see what the commotion was.

"Because I'm me," Haydrien answered.

"So what? I'm me," Ron replied.

"That means nothing to me," Haydrien said, then turned to the stairs where Hermione was just visible. "Aww, the lady of the hour, breath taking as always." Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "And Dan you don't look so bad yourself." Dan chuckled.

Behind Haydrien, Neville and Ron stood in three piece suits, Neville with a red collared shirt and Ron with a blue. Haydrien, however, went for a completely different look. He wore leather pants, dress shoes, a short sleeve V-neck black shirt with a leather vest over top. Hermione gave him a once over look and rolled her eyes.

Hermione turned to see her mum descending the stairs in a turquoise dress. She smiled and hoped that one day she would rival her mother for beauty.

Haydrien looked at his watch. "Our ride should be here now, let's head out," he said.

"Our ride?" tumbled off of Hermione's tongue as he opened the door to her. And there did sit their ride. Two sleek stretch limos sat in front of her parent's house and both the neighbors. Upon the front door opening, the drivers of both limos stepped out and open the door to their rides. Hermione turned to Haydrien exasperatedly.

"Two limos, really?"

"Of course. I figured you parent might want some time to themselves," he replied innocently. Hermione turned to her mother.

"Like I said, infuriating." Perhaps Emma would have laughed if she wasn't in shock staring at the two limos.

"We best be on our way if we want to make our reservations," Haydrien said and they stepped out of the house towards the cars. Hermione tried to ignore the snoopy neighbors staring through their blinds. As they got into the "kid" limo, Haydrien had one last comment, "Fido, Shadow, try not to embarrass me." He added his wink to which both boys just ignored him.

~XxXxX~

They existed the limos at the front of the restaurant and walked through the glass, double doors. Behind a dark oak desk stood a thin man with a sever superiority complex, at least they would guess so by the way he was looking down his nose at the recently arrived guests. Haydrien stepped forward, ignoring the man's sour expression.

"Black," Haydrien said.

"Black what, sir?" the man replied, boredly.

"Black, for the private room," Haydrien said. "I do believe we reserved the finest room of your establishment," he continued, slipping a note onto the desk. The maitre d's eyes widened for a split second.

"That is correct, Mister Black, right this way." They followed him to a private room. The room was obviously the best with even a view to the garden outside. Hermione's parents sat on her left with Haydrien on her right, followed by Neville and Ron on his other side.

They opened the menus to browse, but Hermione quickly realized something was off with the items before her.

"Why doesn't any of the food have prices?" she asked. Dan mumbled something to himself.

"What was that, Dan?" Ron asked beside him. Dan looked around the table and saw Haydrien staring back with his head cocked to the side and a crooked smile. Satisfied that all were paying attention, Dan looked a little embarrassed when he replied,

"The saying goes, if you have to ask, you can't afford it." Haydrien laughed.

"I like that," Haydrien said, "I may have to borrow that sometime." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the apparently ridiculously expensive menu. Once everyone had ordered, Hermione's parents really wanted to get to know more about her new friends, starting with the one who arranged their evening out.

"So, Haydrien, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Emma asked.

"I'm a Black," he replied with a grin. Hermione leaned in and whispered loud enough for the whole table to hear,

"That means nothing to them." Haydrien freighted a wounded look before chuckling.

"Well, let's see, my family has been around for thousands of years. With that comes a bit of a reputation, forgive me for forgetting that you would not already have that knowledge. I was raised by my great-grandfather at the Black manor, which is located on the coast of Wales. I enjoy History and Runes, as such am an avid reader. I also enjoy fencing. I grew up as many in our world who were raised in Ancient and Noble families," Haydrien concluded. Emma and Dan exchanged a quick glance, confirming they were both feeling a bit out of their depth.

"My life was mostly the same," Neville added, "though my interests differ slightly towards the more practical history and such and I was raised by my grandmother." Neville looked to Ron as he finished as if passing the torch.

"My life was quite different than these other two. For one, I was raised with six sibling and by my parents on a small farm. Let just say it wasn't quiet…ever," Ron chuckled. "Though my interests are a bit more specific, I love strategy and chess."

"Chess?" Dan asked. "I have a board at home, perhaps we could play a game or two." Ron's resulting smile was almost predatory.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why is Ron the only one who was raised by his parents? Is it a culture thing?" Emma asked hesitantly. A cold shiver seemed to pass around the children.

"Emma, there was a war not too long ago and it left quite a few holes in our society," Haydrien said politely. Emma's hand reached up to cover her mouth.

"I am so sorry," she replied, sincerity ringing in her voice.

"Is that why you boys act so much older than you are?" Dan asked. The boys looked around curiously.

"Dan, this is how everyone in our world act at this age, at least those raised in it," Neville said.

"Though the wars probably haven't kept anyone young," Haydrien added.

"Wars?" Emma looked near white. The three boys exchanged looks. Emma and Dan were so concentrated on the new information they were being provided, they didn't notice Hermione looking down at her hands as she twisted her fingers together. Haydrien reached under the table into her lap and clasped her hands and squeezed before addressing her parents.

"The last one ended ten years ago and there was one before that. Both were won by our government and things have settled down since." It wasn't exactly the truth, but it would pacify them.

Emma took a sip of her wine and nodded before smiling. It was time to get onto much happier subjects. The rest of the evening passed with many laughs and wonderful food.

~XxXxX~

Ron was already passed out in a sleeping bag on the floor while Neville was reading in his, when Emma brought down an arm full of blankets. Haydrien rushed forward to take the items.

"Will you boys be alright?" Emma asked. Neville and Haydrien nodded. "Let me know if you need anything else," Emma added, smiling when she recalled Dan telling them about the squeaky stairs and how there would be no sneaking around. She turned to head back upstair when a strong hand snaked around her arm.

"May I have a word, Emma?" Haydrien asked. Emma nodded and he followed her into the kitchen. "Emma, I know you have been a bit uneasy about the money I've been spending and I wanted to explain a bit about that." When Emma just nodded, he continued, "My family has a lot of money, more money than we can spend in a hundred lifetimes, and wizards live a very long time. But there are certain rules and protocols that govern someone of my…station. I cannot spend money on my friends in the magical world, but here I can and have quite enjoyed not having the same…restrictions. I hope you can forgive me for having some fun with it while I can." Emma smiled and pulled him into a side hug.

"Oh, you are fine dear. And you are always welcome here." Though a bit stiff with the hug, Haydrien smiled widely back at her.

~XxXxX~

Between movies, take out food, and Ron decimating Dan in chess, it felt like no time at all when Hermione was saying goodbye to her friends the morning of Christmas Eve.

* * *

 **AN: Here is your chapter of the week. I hope you enjoy. You may notice that the whole world is a little darker, including the boys response to conflict. More of their history and why they react that way will be coming bit by bit. Due to Neville, Ron, and Haydrien being raised in that magical world, they may seem to like dark characters at times, but it is an effect of the darker world. Please let me know if you have questions. I am a bit desperate to know what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7: Powerful

**AN: I apologize to my readers. For about a day, I let the haters get to me and wondered whether it was worth posting this story at all. I let the people following me know this as I wanted to thank them so much for their support. Through talking to friends and some replies, I remembered why I was writing and posting it in the first place. I love this story, it is fun for me to write and I wanted to share it. For those who like it, read on and I hope you enjoy.**

 **For those who do not like this, a word of advice:**

 **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY, DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND STOP READING IT. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE IT, I REALLY DON'T. BUT IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH, THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP READING? YOU CAN KEEP TELLING ME HOW BAD IT IS OR WHATNOT, BUT GUESS WHAT, I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING IT AND KEEP POSTING IT. SO DEAL WITH IT AND MOVE ON.**

 **(This doesn't include CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Powerful**

Neville sat in the study opening and closing books, never reading more than a few lines before deciding to move on. Christmas was a few days ago and his friends were expected today. Much like Hermione, Neville had never had many friends. With the exception of Ron, he had never had any friends over. The fireplace changed and a soot cover Ron stepped out with a worn trunk.

"She's bonkers, I tell you," Ron mumbled before looking up at Neville. "Hello, mate. You wouldn't believe all the trouble getting into the floo. You would think me mum thought I was leaving the country for a few years, not days." Ron shook his head. A house elf appeared at the entry way accompanied by Hermione and Haydrien.

"About time you lot showed up," Ron joked.

"Well I did pick up Hazle and you know, the way here that doesn't involve being covered in soot can take a bit longer. Though definitely worth it," Haydrien said.

"Did you know you had a little bit of dirt, right there," Hermione added. Neville laughed.

"Good to know you guys don't change. Though, Hermione, I didn't know you had started warming up to Haydrien," Neville said. Hermione rolled her eyes and shot Neville a glare, yet still took a step away from the other boy.

"Shall we get you settled in then?" Neville asked, manners kicking in. Ron, Haydrien, and Hermione followed him to a grand staircase with white marble steps. It curved slightly as it led to a balcony that looked over the main entry way. Neville headed off to the left of the formal balcony and down a hallway with a row of doors.

"Gran's bedroom is at the end," Neville said, pointing to a set of french doors at the end of the hallway. "Mine is this one," he pointed to a door on the right, "These three have been set up for you guys." Neville pointed to the three doors on the right side of his.

"Does Moody still stay here with you at school?" Ron asked, glancing at an inconspicuous door tucked between Neville's room and his Gran's.

"Yes," Neville responded curtly. "Go ahead and get your things settled into your room and then I'll show you around."

"Millie," Haydrien called out. A small elf in a clean white pillow case appeared.

"Yes, young master?" the elf replied.

"Please bring my trunk to this room," Haydrien said, pointing at the furthest door from Neville's. "And Miss Granger's to the one next to it." Millie bowed low before disappearing with a pop.

~XxXxX~

Once the guests had stored their things, Neville showed his friends his favorite place. A green house was nestled in the backyard of the mannor. It was probably the size of Hermione's house with row of beautiful and exotic plants. Neville fingered a red leaf of one of the potted plants while contentment stained his features.

Hermione pulled her coat closer around her as they stepped out of the greenhouse. It had contained more magical plants then their entire Herbology book. Neville had been happy to tell her about each one.

"I thought I must have finally gone mad when I heard," a gruff voice called. Neville tensed as they turned towards the sound. "No student of mine would be stupid enough to invite a Black into his home." All eyes found the man standing there, wand drawn. He had one wooden leg and a glass eye that never stayed still. Chunks were missing from his nose and face among a smattering of other scars.

"Yet, here we are," the man concluded. Neville's back was straight as he faced off against the man.

"I doubt it was suddenly news to you Moody as you haven't stopped arguing against it since the break began," Neville snapped.

"I thought I had taught you better than this," Moody said, waving his wand arm at Neville's friends, wand still in hand. Beside Hermione, Haydrien growled. Neville and Moody started at one another, a battle of wills.

"Alastor," a woman barked from the back door. Her mostly gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun, accenting the blazer and skirt set she wore. "Enough," she said.

Moody turned towards the woman, eyes narrowing.

"It's a mistake," he snapped before turning and hobbling away. The woman sighed as she looked after him, then motioned the children in.

"You'll need to forgive Alastor," she said politely as they settled into a parlor. "He's the head of security here and doesn't take well to strangers." Hermione smiled back, unwilling to comment on a culture she did not yet understand.

"It's no matter, Madam Longbottom," Haydrien said, sweeping into a formal bow. Mrs. Longbottom smiled tightly.

"You must be Mr. Black," she replied. A wariness in her eyes belied her light tone.

"Please, feel free to call me Haydrien," was all he replied. She nodded and turned to Hermione.

"And Miss Granger, I presume."

"Yes, but please call me Hermione." Mrs. Longbottom's smile was more genuine when she looked at the girl. A small elf wandered into the room, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

With tea in hand, the formidable Mrs. Longbottom regarded the group once more.

"It is lovely to see you again, Ronald," she said.

"Likewise," he answered with a smile. His ease in her company spoke of afternoons wandering the halls of the manor and perhaps a few lesson in manners.

"Hermione, how have you liked Hogwarts?" Mrs. Longbottom asked. Hermione swallowed her tea before trying to formulate an answer.

"It has been a bit...overwhelming, to be honest," Hermione said.

"Of course," she replied sympathetically. "I couldn't image." Hermione smiled back, but looked down at the tea in her shaking hands. Mrs. Longbottom nodded with too much understanding before steering the conversation to the last of the guest.

"And Mr. Black, how have you been enjoying your first year?"

"Quite well Lady Longbottom," Haydrien answered in the same stiff formality that she had employed.

"I was actually surprised when Neville wrote that there was a Black in his year. I was unaware that there was one of that line your age."

Haydrien smiled back politely. He knew this game as well as anyone, his grandfather had made sure of that. There may not have been a question mark in her last remark and it conformed to all the pureblood protocols, but he knew what she was asking as clear as if she had said who are your parents.

"Yes, well I raised by my great-grandfather in Black Manor, rather out of the way."

"I haven't heard anything of Lord Arcturus Black in quite awhile. Is he well?"

"He gets along," Haydrien answered. "He thankfully took me in after the last war, when both my parents died." While he sits up straight, his eyes flash away for a moment. "I believe you knew my father," Haydrien continued, looking at the witch once more. "Sirius Black the third." Mrs. Longbottom's eyes soften around the corners.

"I only knew him as Sirius," she answered softly. "He was a good man."

"So I've heard," he replied stiffly.

"I didn't know he had any children when he died," she said, eyes once more boring into the wizard in front of her.

"Yes, well...it was the middle of a war and my parents were inconvenient," he said. Saying 'I'm a bastard child' may have been simpler, but that was not the way things were done. It was exhausting, but until she called him Haydrien, he was stuck.

"Did I know your mother as well?"

"I don't believe so," Haydrien said. "She didn't run in much of the same circles. Lady Lily Potter knew of her, but she-Mariah-had gone into hiding when she was pregnant. Sirius was making arrangements for getting her out of the country with me when she was killed. Death Eater attack," he spat, "Mariah was a muggle-born with a child after all. Sirius got there in time to save me, but not…" Haydrien sighed. "After that Sirius kept me safe and got me into his grandfather's hands. He felt the best protection was that no one knew of me. He was right of course."

Haydrien looked nothing like what you would expect of a boy who had just told the story of how his parents had died. There were not tears in his eyes nor wrinkles of regret lining his face. He was perfectly still, back straight and looked at the witch.

"I am sorry for you loss, Haydrien," Mrs. Longbottom said, accepting him as Neville's friend. Haydrien nodded dutifully and slightly relaxed in his posture.

~XxXxX~

"It's rather convenient, if you ask me," Moody said when he and Mrs. Longbottom sat in the study many hours later. "A story of a bastard child that can only be confirmed by dead people."

"I know," Mrs. Longbottom said.

"Then why relax your guard around the boy. He's hiding something, I'm sure of it."

"Oh yes," she replied. "He is hiding something, but I don't think it is his heritage or allegiance. He plays by all the rules, but of course Arcturus would have made sure of that. Yet the way he moves, it reminds me of Sirius. It's in the way he unconsciously seems to shield that girl...it reminds me of how Sirius was with James in the early years. Sirius had not the grace that his boy has, yet I can't help but think the boy hold the same secret. And that secret never kept Sirius from our aid."

"I don't trust him," Moody barked. Mrs. Longbottom smiled at that. She reached her hand out and placed it on his cheek.

"You don't trust anyone," she said.

~XxXxX~

Hermione shrieked when the knife came spiralling towards Neville's head over the breakfast table. Haydrien, next to the boy-who-lived, caught the blade mid-air a moment before it would have sailed through the space where Neville's head had been, both boys moving the second the knife had taken to the air.

"I won't have you getting soft on me," Moody snapped, apparently mad no one had gotten harmed. "Just cause your little friends are here doesn't mean you get a break." Neville sighed.

"Of course not," he muttered.

"What was that boy?" Neville smiled.

"Nothing at all."

"Good. I expect you in that room in 15 minutes," Moody barked before walking away. Neville pushed back from the table.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go train," Neville said. "I'll meet back up with you in a couple hours."

"Train?" Hermione asked.

"Neville, I'm sure your friends would like to see what all the fuss is about," Mrs. Longbottom suggested. Neville looked to her, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Moody would never let them watch," he said slowly, "you know that."

"Well it is good to have friends that can be an assets in situations, not hindrances. And I'm sure they would find it much more exhilarating than watching the paintings." Mrs. Longbottom eyed the knife that Haydrien has been continuously twirling since he caught it.

"Moody wouldn't-" Neville started.

"I've already spoken with him about it," she cut in. "While not agreeable, he's willing." Neville shakes his head a little. The three guest's eyes bounce back and forth between the two.

"Alright, come on guys," Neville sighed and motioned for them to follow him. They followed him to a door tucked away next to a parlor. It looked very similar to a broom closet, yet when he opened it there was a set of stairs leading down. They were half way down them when Ron spoke.

"No offense, mate," he said, "but your Gran can be right scary sometimes."

"You have no idea," Neville chuckled.

"You'd have to be," Haydrien added, "to keep someone like Mad-Eye in line." Neville laughed at that.

"You got that right." Hermione glanced around the boys.

"I think I missed something here," she said. Haydrien snorted.

"Which part?"

"Well why is Neville's Gran scary and who is Mad-Eye? We can start with those."

"Mad-Eye is a nickname for Moody, because of his magical eye. And Gran? I think she was born scary," Neville said. Ron chuckled while Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Purebloods," Haydrien commented to her as if it explained everything.

"But aren't you a pureblood," she pointed out.

"Technically, no, I'm not. Though I was raised as a pureblood and no one in that society will bring it up because the Blacks are too powerful. They are more than happy to forget that I'm a lowly half-blood and instead see only galleons when they look at me." Haydrien shrugged. It was facts he had known all his life.

~XxXxX~

Neville opened a door at the bottom of the stairs. There was a room as large as the entire first floor of the manor, tucked right underneath it. Weapons hung on one of the walls and dummies stood in a corner. A series of obstacles covered half of the floor in the shape of builders and tunnels and half walls and full walls.

In the middle of the open area, stood Moody.

"I see you dragged the riff raff with you," he spat.

"Gran said-" Neville started.

"Let's get on with it," he barked suddenly. Ron jumped slightly. Neville had spent most of their time together at the Burrow. Moody still made Ron a little nervous. Though Mrs. Longbottom had insisted that they spend enough time in the manor for Ron to be comfortable there and to teach the youngest Weasley boy a few pureblood manners to get him through the political mess.

She, herself, wasn't particularly close to the Weasleys, but when the boys had run into each other in the ministry one day when they were seven, they took to friendship immediately. And really, Neville needed to interact with someone his own age otherwise he completely get lost in the seriousness of training as he got older and forget to have a childhood.

Yet in all the time that Ron had known the Longbottoms and even stayed in the manor, he had never once been in this room.

A flash of red light was soon speeding towards Hermione. Haydrien pulled her to the side, while Neville crouched out of the way. Ron, with no prior experience, attempted to jump out of the way only to end up still getting hit by the light. He immediately dropped to the floor.

"Cover," Neville commanded, zig zagging his way to a half wall about 30 yards to their right. A couple of lights chased Neville, but he avoided them. Hermione shot Ron's prone figure a glance as Haydrien pulled her towards the wall. They were six feet from cover when Haydrien cursed.

"Go," he snapped while twisting his body. A red spell hit him in the back. Hermione's eyes went wide, seeing the boy fall from a hit meant for her. Neville snatched her hand and pulled her into cover.

"Not even five minutes in and you've lost two of your team," Moody laughed. "This is too easy boy." Neville glanced back at the two other boys.

"Dammit," he whispered, "Gran was right."

"Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea how to lead this team. I can dodge and fight myself, but with others…"

"What do we do?" Red lights hit the wall around them, a reminder that they don't have any time.

"I need Ron," Neville said. "Do you know how to revive someone?"

"Er…"

"What spell do you know?"

"One, have you seen our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? And two, we can't do magic out of school," Hermione listed. Neville actually smirked.

"That's not an actual thing," he says. "Well it is in non-magical homes, but here we'll be fine. So forget Quirrell, what can you do?" The wall next to them rumbled.

"I can get the boys here, but I'm going to need something to keep that nut case off us," Hermione snapped. The boy at her side smiled.

"Got it." Neville jumped out from behind the wall and dashed from one covered position to another as he grew closer to Moody. Moody continued his assault on the wall protecting Hermione, until Neville was getting close and returning fire.

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled her wand from her pocket. She had had the stick for less than a year, but it already felt like a piece of her and she couldn't bear to not have it on her at all times.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said with a swish and a flick. Haydrien's body lifted off the floor a few inches. She could feel the weight straining against the her magic. Keeping his body close to the floor she slid him slowly closer.

"What do you think you're doing, lass?" Moody's voice boomed around the room. Hermione jumped and Haydrien's body-almost in cover-jerked, his head hitting the wall. Hermione release the spell and physically pulled him the rest of the way. She sighed.

"Perfect," Neville said cheerfully as he stooped behind the wall again. Hermione's eyebrows dipped low over her eyes in a scowl. "Rennervate." Haydrien stirred and reached his hand to his head.

"What the-" Haydrien started.

"Help me distract Moody while Hermione gets Ron," Neville cut in.

"Neville, I don't know," Hermione said.

"You'll be fine. Just try not to hit his head too."

"You," Haydrien accused.

"Come on, Black," and both boys disappeared. Hermione took a steadying breath.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Ron's body slowly skidded towards safety a few inches above the floor.

It was exhilarating fighting with someone for Neville, especially someone skilled enough not to need his protection. Haydrien rarely fired off spells, but moved with a natural ease. He had siphoned off some small rocks from the one of the boulders and pegged Moody with a few. Haydrien seemed to instinctively know to move out of the way of Neville's wand, both boys sprinting to outdo the master.

"Got him," Hermione's voice rang out of the field. Neville and Haydrien looked to Moody, his smile predatory. They pushed themselves forward, but Moody swiped them away. Hermione looked over the edge of the wall. Her eyes processed all of it at once.

Haydrien and Neville in mid-air, falling to the side. Haydrien's mouth gaping as he watched. And the light blue light racing towards their hide out. Fear strangled Hermione's heart. They had yet to even practice a spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had only known of magic for 15 months and entered this house full of a different set of rule 24 hours ago.

"No," she screamed, curling in on herself. A pulse pushed out from her chest. It turned their protective wall into rubble. It caused the blue light to vanish. It pushed Moody off his feel and the boy further back as it riding the wave of magic. Cracks formed in the surrounding area.

Hermione stayed curled over Ron, sweat sliding down her cheeks.

"What in the sodding hell was that?" Moody barked, getting back to his feet. Breath still wild, Hermione looked at the destruction. She started to shake.

"Hazel it's fine," Haydrien said, jogging to her side with his empty hands visible. "You're fine. You're safe." Her lungs were pushing and pulling air quickly in shallow boutes. "Hazel," he said calmly, touching her shoulder. Her eyes turn from the pebbles that were once a wall to his.

"I didn't mean to," she squeaked. Haydrien smiled softly.

"I know. Why don't you rest for a bit?"

"I'm not tired," she muttered, letting him help her stand and guide her around a stirring Ron. The panic has not yet receded, but the adrenalin was slowly ebbing. She took a few steps, then promptly fainted. Haydrien caught her and smiled.

"That's what I thought," he said, sweeping her up into his arms. "I'm going to go lay her down," Haydrien said, turning towards Neville who nodded.

~XxXxX~

After tucking Hermione into her bed and asking his personal elf to let him know when she wakes, Haydrien found Neville, Ron, Moody, and Mrs. Longbottom in the parlor sipping tea.

"She'll be out for a while, but she's fine," Haydrien announced. "Told you she was powerful," he said with a look towards Neville.

"I'll say," was all he replied.

"Is anyone going to tell me what that sodding was?" Moody barked.

"Alastor," Mrs. Longbottom chastised. He growled, but fell back into his seat.

"That wasn't a spell?" Neville asked Haydrien.

"No, it was accidental magic," he replied.

"Bullocks," Ron added with smile. "She's fourteen now, there is no way she is still having accidental magic."

"Perhaps not if she was raised in the magical world," Haydrien said, helping himself to a cup of tea. "But she wasn't. She wasn't told of magic until she was thirteen. Not to mention there are few in our world who are born with that much magic in their veins. Coupled with not knowing what was happening to her, the obvious bullying in the muggle world, and that much magic with no where to go, she may have learned a bit of control over it-but Merlin, I'm sure it hasn't been easy."

"How long have you known?" Neville asked tightly.

"Since the train. They are still tied to her emotions, like all accidental magic. She moderates it through them. Though when things spike, like with our history lesson or training today, we either get hit or she takes it by holding back the reaction. Either way she's exhausted."

"And where did you get your information from Black?" Moody growled, eyes on the young Black. Haydrien sighed and turned to him.

"I paid attention," was all he said. Neville couldn't fault him, he had seen the signs as well, though had yet to put it together in a nice package like that.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked. "I mean if what you said is true that she's more powerful than most…"

"Daily use of magic should make her episodes more manageable," Mrs. Longbottom said, entering the conversation. "As she gets more acquainted with her magic in controlled uses it should lessen." When the others turned inquiring glances to her, she smirked and said, "I knew someone once. It was to a much lesser degree, but the root of the problem was the same." Mrs. Longbottom looked out the window as if she could see the past and said no more.

~XxXxX~

Hermione woke suddenly with a pounding in her head, one she knew well. One she hadn't felt in a long time. She sat up slowly, minding the way the world tilted ever so slightly. Her hand snaked around a glass of water that someone had left on a bedside table. The glass shaked slightly as she brought it to her lips. Clutching the glass tighter, she recalled the magic pulsing out from her. She shivered in the late afternoon sun streaming through the window on her right.

Knock, knock. Someone's knuckles tapped lightly on her door and Hermione almost dropped the glass.

"Come in," she said. She knew it would be another ten minutes before she would be steady on her feet. Haydrien opened the door and slid into the room.

"How're you feeling, Hazel?" Haydrien asked gently with watchful eyes.

"Fine," she lied easily. His lips slanted down and his eyebrows lifted. Haydrien tucked his hands behind his back as he stood a wholly appropriate distance from the witch in her bed.

"So no headache? No shaking?" he said, slightly louder than before. Hermione winced at the noise as her head pounded in response. Her hand raised automatically to her head and it was half way there before she stubbornly tucked the shaking limb back under the covers.

"No," she replied. Haydrien sighed, eyes following her movement.

"Is there anything I can get you, Hazel?" he whispered barely loud enough for her to hear. She shook her head and then winced again.

"Alright," he replied. "Dinner is in an hour." Hermione smiled tightly and he turned to walk away. With his hand the on the door knob, he turned back to her.

"We're sorry," he said. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "We-I should have realized that the situation would be overwhelming to you. I should have prepped you for that. Maybe you would have had fun." He gave a rueful smile. "So I'm sorry." Hermione nodded slowly, but quickly looked down.

Hermione saw a strong hand snake into her vision and placed on top of her own.

"No one cares, Hazel. You're not a freak. You are just powerful. It's not a bad thing, I swear," he said, green eyes burning into our own. He offered her one last smile and then left the room.

The shaking subsided. The headache faded. Still she heard Haydrien's words repeating in her head, ' _You are just powerful. It's not a bad thing.'_

~XxXxX~

The rest of the time at the Longbottom Manor went much smoother. Hermione was on edge at first, but the boys made it painfully obvious that they didn't care. Though Ron did tell her how cool it was. She even did have a bit of fun in the training room once she knew they were in no real danger. Neville was in a league of his own when it came to defense, as you would be if you'd been getting tutored in it for years. The only thing Haydrien was able to get over on him was when they fenced. The competition between those two ran fierce, but goodnatured enough.

~XxXxX~

"Quiet. Finally," Moody barked. Mrs. Longbottom just smiled.

"Did the first years give you a run for your galleons?" she asked. He huffed.

"Don't think I forgot about the powerful muggle-born you mentioned before," he said with a hard look.

"I didn't suppose you did," she replied. Her eyes scanned the veranda through the french doors instead of the wizard beside her.

"Augusta," Moody growled. "If there is some extra powerful wizard out there then I need to know. It could be a threat." Mrs. Longbottom sighed and turned to the ex-auror.

" _Her_ name was Mariah and she died in the last war," she said.

"The Black's mum?"

"Maybe." She looked out again, remember a young girl with straight brown hair and green eyes. She was sweet. Sirius had messed around with a lot of girl's hearts in his time. But Mariah, a year younger than that lot and in Hufflepuff, never fell for his silver tongue. Had that changed before they both died? Mrs. Longbottom wondered, but that would do little good as neither could answer that now.


	9. Chapter 8: Conflict

**Chapter 8: Conflict**

Hermione was happier than she had been for a long time. She now understood the strength within her that fought to enact her will, even if she was still figuring out how to use it. She had good friends for the first time and she was learning magic—something she took to easily. With these thoughts in her head, she missed the first few moments of the conversation.

A short boy with white blonde hair and pointy features stepped into Ron's path. Ron stumbled to a stop, stepping on the boy's foot. A vicious smile crossed the boy's face.

"Orange hair, hand-me-down robes, must be a Weasley," he sneered to his friend beside him who laughed.

"With the air of arrogance, but nothing of importance to show, is this the Malfoy heir?" Ron snapped back.

"Oh we have quite a lot to show, unlike some families," Malfoy looked Ron up and down with an air dismissal. "Did your dad have to take out a loan on that hobble you call a house to have four of your lot in Hogwarts?" Ron's eyes narrowed. "That's the word around the ministry, right?"

Hermione's eyes darted between Ron and a new antagonist. Ron was slowly turning red, fist shaking at his side. She looked for Neville and Haydrien, but neither were in the hall.

"Hippogryph got your tongue?" Malfoy gloated with a sneer.

"Don't you mean cat?" Hermione said, confused. Malfoy and his friend turned to look at her.

"I knew I smelled something," Malfoy looked at the girl. "And I thought the Weasley name couldn't get any lower." Hermione stepped back, trying to block his view of her with Ron. "Take you mudblood pet Weasley and run back to your hole in the ground." Malfoy laughed and that is when Ron snapped.

Ron's wand was in his hand, but Malfoy's friend had his firmly covering the redhead. Hermione, almost on instinct, reached for her own. Strong fingers wrapped around her wrist and forced her wand down before any had seen it.

Smack. The sound resonated through the air, silence following. Haydrien, having just whipped the back of his hand across Malfoy's face, leaned forward.

"I know that the Malfoys aren't known for their subtlety, but I had rather hoped the Black blood would win out," Haydrien hissed. "It seemed that was too much to ask for. And that father of yours seemed to have taught you nothing of the rules either. Declaring such loyalties in mixed company does not make for an easy future for the Malfoy heir. Come back when you have learned the manners expected of you." He pushed away from Malfoy, whose eyes were narrowed and murderous.

"What is this?" McGonagall demanded, walking towards the group. Neville stuck out a hand out of the surround crowd and pulled Hermione into their midst. McGonagall's heels slapped against the stone. "I'm waiting."

Haydrien turned towards his head of house with polite smile.

"A family matter," he said. "It has been taken care of." Her lips thinned into a tight line.

"Be that as it may," she replied, "violence of any kind, magical or otherwise, is prohibited in the hall. Detention should help you remember that Mr. Black, Weasley, Malfoy, and Nott. Eight o'clock, with Hagrid."

"Of course," Haydrien smiled and bowed his head slightly.

~XxXxX~

Hermione sat on a desk in the back corner of the classroom they had claimed. Her hands were planted on each side of her legs and back bent over them, looking at her feet as they swung back and forth. Neville sat a few seat over, slumped in a chair. The silence buzzed in their ears along with the ambient magic. Finally the door slid open, Haydrien motioning Ron in first. Haydrien's perfect posture never wavered as he gently shut the door before turning towards the redhead.

"What were you thinking?" Haydrien enunciated softly.

"What's your problem?" Ron snapped back, his face still stained red from the recent confrontation with Malfoy. Haydrien stared at him.

"What were you thinking getting into it with Hermione there?" he repeated.

"I wasn't getting into anything," Ron yelled, turning away and slumping into a chair. "It was all Malfoy. He jumped in my way then started insulting me."

"Then you should have walked away."

"Walk away? That arse was looking to get cursed." Ron rolled his eyes dramatically.

"It does not matter if he was offering 100 galleons for someone to spare with him. Hermione was standing right there. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"She wasn't cursed. She was fine. What are you bloody going on about?" Ron snapped. Haydrien sighed, a movement that would have caused his shoulders to fall if he hadn't been installed in him to hold them all the more when things got hard.

"She almost raised her wand against him," he answered slowly. Hermione looked to her wand hand. It had acted on it's own, drawn to the means of her protection. Maybe it was stupid, but wands were being drawn and the situation felt too precarious to not have her own wand in hand.

"So what?"

"You really don't get it." Awe and horror crept into Haydrien's tone. He walked even steps until he was in front of Ron then crouched down onto his hunches. Determined green eyes met defiant blue.

"Hermione has been keeping her head down, not standing out a bit. Yet Malfoy still knew the situation of her birth. He also knows exactly which button is going to push you over the edge. Hermione," Haydrien punctuated the name with pointing at the girl. "You just drew a target on her back. And you can't take that back. It's done. You just put her on Malfoy's radar. I wouldn't blame her if she hexed you for it."

Haydrien looked up at the girl in question, still sitting on a desk in the far corner. His lips lifted in a familiar smirk, but his eyes stayed sad.

Ron's face lost the red coloring and quickly turned while. His eyes searched out the witch in the room.

"Hermione, I didn't mean…" his voice faded as the pieces fell into place. Ron was a strategist after all. Malfoy stepped in his way, started a confrontation all while his friend and muggle-born witch was standing at his side. Hit button after button until Hermione said a word and then cut her down and pushed Ron over the edge. Weasley anger wasn't exactly a secret. And now Malfoy would enact vengeance against her, and there wasn't a single protocol that would even frown upon it. Ron had been played. He turned helplessly to Haydrien.

"Malfoy-" Ron started.

"Wound you up like a toy soldier and watched you go?" Haydrien asked. Ron shook his head and let it fall into his hand.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said. Behind him, a white faced Hermione nodded.

Haydrien signed once more and settled into a seat, allowing his posture to relax for the first time.

"We'll figure it out," he added tiredly. "It's only another month until exams. As long as Hermione isn't on her own anywhere Malfoy can get to, we should be fine. Basically she's fine in the tower or with us. He should forget about her over the summer, so we just need to get there. If he makes a big play, well, we'll handle it then."

"Would he?" Hermione croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Would he make a big play?" Haydrien exchanged glances with a silent Neville. "What does that even mean? What could he do to me?" Hermione got to her feet, hand flying wildly in front of her she spoke. "You said I was safe, safe if I kept my head down."

"And you are," Haydrien cut in. "You are safe with us. You are safe in Gryffindor. Hell, Hufflepuffs are safe too. You are still safe, there are just some new precautions to take."

"What would happen?"

"There are some ritual hazing that is done to muggle-borns who stick out about the crowd. It is generally to remind them of their place. It is nothing permanent usually," Haydrien answered without looking away. She nodded numbly. Neville stood and came up beside her.

"You'll be fine," he said. "We'll make sure of it." His eyes met each of the boys with a steely determination.

"Ok," she said. "Let's go back to the dorms." Goosebumps had formed over her arms and legs and the comfort of her bed was calling.

At the portrait hole, Ron turned to face her.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't think. I mean I'd have never if I knew this would happen," Ron said. Hermione smile back.

"It's alright. Brave New World and all," she smiled, though the heaviness in her chest remained.

"Brave, new world?"

"Muggle book," she said, with the roll of her eyes. "It one of the ones about dystopian societies."

"You lost me," Ron chuckled.

"Its a society that seems perfect, that everything has it's place, until you look deeper and realize that there is no such thing as a perfect society. It's kind of how I feel about the magical world. I thought it was great, but then I step into it and realize that all the problem still exist, just wrapped up in a different package."

Ron nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said, and pulled him through the portrait hole with her.

~XxXxX~

Ron, Haydrien, Malfoy, and Nott followed a disgruntled Fitch towards Hagrid's hut. The sun had set, but still left several rays highlighting the sky and warding off the stars. Its windows were bright against the darkness of the hut's walls.

"Hullo," Hagrid greeted happily. Fitch muttered something and limped away, still talking to himself.

Hagrid handed a lantern to Malfoy. The boy looked between the light and the half-giant that had already turned to grab more supplies. Hagrid tossed a sack to Ron and handed Haydrien a tackle box. Malfoy's eyes grew wider with each item.

"Where are we taking all this stuff?" he asked.

"Just into the forest," Hagrid commented, putting a leash onto Fang, his dog.

"The forest?" Malfoy gulped.

"Yep," Hagrid handed the leash to Nott.

"No."

"Yeah, the centaurs told me about a wounded animal. We've gotta go check out and help if we can." Hagrid started towards the forest with big steps.

"No," Malfoy repeated. Ron smirked and went to comment, but a look from Haydrien silenced him. "I'm not going in there," he continued, his voice going higher on the last word. Hagrid turned to look at the boy. His pale features and hair exaggerated by the light in his hands the darkness sneaking in around them.

"You can run back to the castle, but then yer detention won't be done," Hagrid said, an honest look on his face.

"Wait until I tell my father," Malfoy muttered. The man huffed out a laugh.

"That yer scared? I'm sure he's proud," the man said and turned back to the forest. The four boys and one dog followed him. A few feet into the darkening forest, Hagrid traded Malfoy a sack for the lantern.

The half-giant picked his way through the trees, holding the lantern high. The light lit the near by tree and branches and cast moving shadows beyond. They traveled for ten minutes in near silence.

SCREACH. The group froze as the sound sent shivers down their spines. Malfoy looked back, seeing if he could make a run for it, but there were only more trees.

"This way," Hagrid ordered, heading towards the noise.

"I don't know-" Nott started, but stopped when they had to run to keep up with the fast moving man.

Hagrid came to an abrupt stop, the boys running into the back of him.

"No," he breathed. They peaked around the man to see a stark white unicorn laying on the forest floor. Silvery blood spread around like a halo encircling its body. The brightness of the white fur faded with each second.

Haydrien's eye found a dark shape watching them for a moment, before turning away and fleeing into the forest.

A series of pounding feet brought the group's attention to an arriving centaur.

"We were too late," Hagrid whispered, still watching the unicorn.

"It is worse than we thought," the centaur said. "Give Dumbledore our warning. He needs to be prepare to defend the children." Hagrid nodded.

"I will."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the exchange and looked to Nott who shrugged.

"Will ya be takin' care of…?" Hagrid left the question hanging in the air.

"We'll handle the burial, yes," the centaur replied, eyes watching the group of wizards. Hagrid nodded once, a sharp movement, and turned away from the sight, trekking back out of the forest.

The party was quiet as they made their way to Hagrid's cabin. When they reach his home, Hagrid unhooked Fang and opened the door.

"Yer lot can leave the stuff here," he said, pointing vaguely left of the door, before walking inside. Ron saw him grab a bottle of Fire Whiskey and slump down into a large arm chair. Haydrien shook his head and walked back to the castle, no one spoke.

~XxXxX~

Neville and Hermione sat in the common room, waiting for their friend to get back from detention. Both had finished their class work hours before. Hermione was checking over the book, making sure she didn't miss anything. Neville had a defense against the dark art book that Hermione hadn't seen before and he was flipping through the pages lazily.

Ron walked in first, sitting down next to Hermione on the couch. Haydrien came in next, his steps sure, but his face was pale. He sat down in front of fire on the floor, back to the rest of them.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, looking between her friends.

"We had to go into the forest," Ron sighed when it was obvious that Haydrien wouldn't answer.

"The Forbidden Forest?"

"The one and only. Well we found a dying unicorn, or really freshly killed unicorn. It was...yeah." Ron looked into the fire too, the tips of the flames reminded him of brightly lit white fur. A shiver ran down his back.

Neville and Hermione shot each other helpless looks.

"Who would do that?" Haydrien said suddenly, still staring into the flames that couldn't wash the image away. "Who would kill a unicorn? They are pure and good and don't hurt anyone. They run. They don't fight. And the blood...who would do that?"

"You know who it was, right?" Ron said. Haydrien dragged a hand through his black hair.

"Yeah."

"What's going on?" Hermione looked from Haydrien to Ron and back.

"Nothing good," Ron muttered and shook his head when the image of the unicorn popped into his mind again.

In a world so dark, the unicorn was the one light creature that no one would dare to harm. It was said that the evil would burn where they touched it. To kill a creature so pure, was beyond taboo. The whole of society would shun you, would demand your death in payment. You would be cursed. Who would disregard that? Who was evil enough and arrogant enough to do such a thing? There was only one. One that most people believed was gone for good, but a few thought differently.

"Voldemort," Neville hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah," Ron says, shying away from the word, but answering all the same.

"It can't be," Hermione said. "For one, Neville defeated him. Two, he was always afraid of Dumbledore. Three, Hogwarts is the most protected area in Magical Britain. And four, no."

"Defeated doesn't mean gone forever," is all Haydrien said. Hermione looked to Neville, pleading with him to say it wasn't true.

"Gran knew he wasn't gone, not for good," Neville answered. "We didn't think he would be back so soon. But unicorn blood? Must be desperate. It will heal him, but it's cursed. He must be weak. The war is still a ways off then."

"War?" Hermione choked. Ron reached across the cushions and grabbed her hand.

"It makes sense that there would be a war when _he_ came back, though really just sparking up the old one with those who weren't dealt with. But we have time. Dumbledore will know and they'll prepare, might even stop it before it begins."

Ron knew more about the last war than most, Bill having told him stories of that time. The heroic tales fading into the ones of terror as Ron got older. With his disposition towards strategy, Ron had used that to quell his own fear when learning at his brother's knee. He knew there may not be as much time as he was alluding to, but it helped little to scare her.

~XxXxX~

Dumbledore entered the cabin of a very drunk Hagrid. An empty bottle lay at the half-giant's feet with a half full one in his hand.

"He killed him," Hagrid said as the headmaster perched himself on a wooden chair. "He was so good, so beautiful even in death. But that bastard killed him," he roared.

"What word have the centaurs sent?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"They said it was worse that we thought. Said to get prepared to defend the children. It was terrible."

"I know."

Dumbledore stayed until his friend had finally passed out. He tucked him neatly into the bed and exited the cabin. Dumbledore looked to the stars and sighed.

~XxXxX~

McGonagall deeply wanted to tear strips off Hagrid for taking the children into the Forbidden Forest for their detention, but the hungover man looked like he might cry at any second. The centaurs message did little to quell her anger at the children being there.

"Those children should have never been dragged in there," McGonagall said to Dumbledore as the heads of the houses were locked away in the Headmaster's office. "With You-Know-Who so close to them _and_ them seeing the death of a unicorn." The stern woman shivered. "Albus, what are you doing about the situation?"

"Hagrid will not be assigned to have students for detention anymore. It is not needed to speak to him about it. He is still rather upset from last night. He is a good gamekeeper, but yes. The warning is the bigger issue. He has already made it onto the grounds."

"Are you sure the stone is secure?"

"I have added every protection I can," Dumbledore sighed. "He should not be able to get to the stone, but it is more the students I worry about. We cannot lock them away in safety the same way."

"I don't know that it was a good idea to hide that rock here at a school," McGonagall said sternly, not for the first time. Dumbledore answered the old argument in kind.

"The children would hardly be safer with a returned dark lord. But it is out of his grasp now. It was a necessity, Minerva."

"I'm sure you'll explain that to the parents when his spirit lays siege on the great hall," she replied. "And how did he find out you were hiding it here after all? Do you think any of the darker families are helping him?"

"No," Snape said, speaking for the first time in the meeting. "I am still close with many of the families and there hasn't even been a whisper." Looks were thrown around the room.

"Then how?" McGonagall pressed on. Dumbledore signed.

"Where else would be protected enough to deny him?" he said.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, the amount of support you guys have given me has been amazing. And perhaps it was naive of me, but actually unexpected as well. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9: Deathly Traps

**AN: Replies to Reviews: I understand why some people feel that Haydrien is too powerful/Mary Sue. If you compare Neville's style to Haydrien's, you might see his weakness, a rather big one for the world they live in. I won't be coming out and saying what it is until much later in the story, but it is there if you want to see it.**

 **Also, no I will not be taking this story down.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Deathly Traps**

Exams had swept in distracting the quartette from the recent revelations. Hermione had color coded study schedules for each of them. They each lead different study sessions based on their own strengths. Haydrien brought history alive, more than the ghostly professor ever could. Neville practiced spells with them for Defense Against the Dark Arts and went over all the plants for Herbology. Hermione spoke of the theory behind Charms and Transfiguration while Ron worked with them on practical side.

Hours and days faded as Hermione's nerves grew waiting to prove herself. She may have entered Hogwarts having only recently learned of magic, but she was determined to leave first year at the top of her class.

~XxXxX~

Hermione stepped into the great hall as dinner was starting. Her eyes immediately locked on Neville as she walked to his side. Neville cocked his head at the strange smile adorning her face.

"Come with me," she whispered in his ear before grabbing his hand and tugging towards the door.

"What's going on?" he asked. Hermione didn't answer. Neville cast a concerned look at Haydrien who had been sitting a couple seats away from him as she continued to pull him to the door. Haydrien gave a short nod back and then stood and slipped out a side door near the head table.

Hermione kept pulling Neville down the hall and towards the staircases. She didn't say another word or answer him. Haydrien stalked after them, running into Ron who was just about to enter the great hall.

"It's Hermione," was all Haydrien said as he followed the pair of friends, Ron now at his heels.

"Hermione, stop," Neville said, pulling his hand from hers. She turned towards him slowly, hands outstretched.

"There is something wrong with her," Haydrien said. Neville stepped away from the brunette.

"You will come with me," Hermione said. Her hazel eyes were expressionless and the smile slid off her face. "You will come with me or I will die." Three mouths fell open.

"What have you done to her?" Haydrien growled, taking a dangerous step forward only for Neville to push him back.

"I am Hermione. I will be released if you do what he says." Neville pushed Haydrien farther behind him with his left hand. His right hand went to the now concealed left wrist. He ran his thumb over the jagged edge of a charm, drawing a drop of blood, before yanking it off it's cord.

"Okay," he answered. Hermione turned and started up the stairs, three boys following. No one noticed the cracked and bloodied charm on the ground from when Neville had been standing.

~XxXxX~

The group walked up three sets of stairs and saw the empty painting before turning down the hall. Hermione stopped in front of a door that was thrown open.

"Black, take care of the dog," Hermione said, motioning him in with a hand. Haydrien fell into a mock bow with his eyes never leaving her.

"Of course," he sneered. His hands were balled into fists at his sides and anger radiating off of his body. He then strode into the room, shoulder relaxed and eyes almost smiling. "Come on guys," he said over his shoulder. Neville, Ron, and lastly Hermione walked into the room. The large three headed dog stepped forward.

"Hey Fluffy," Haydrien greeted, holding out a hand. The dog nuzzled the hand with each of his heads one at a time.

"Have him move off the door," Hermione commanded in the same dead voice. Haydrien turned towards her, all cold eyes and steely nature.

"No. Release Hermione and then I'll have Fluffy move."

"That's not how this works, Black." Before anyone couldn't move, Hermione pulled back her left hand and slammed the fist into the stone. She then showed the limb to her company. The bones of the fingers were sticking out at odd angles and the skin was missing from the knuckles which were also cracked. Blood dripped from it.

"You will do what you're told or your mudblood will pay the price for your hesitation," the words fell from her mouth.

"How do we know that this is even really Hermione's body and not just a trick?" Ron asked.

"Are you willing to take such a risk with your friend?" Hermione replied.

"It's her," Haydrien said before turning back to the dog. He mumbled something to which Fluffy whined. Haydrien smacked the tip of the nose of the middle head and pointed towards the corner. Fluffy whined again but went and sat where he was told.

Haydrien hauled the trap door open and looked to the puppet/witch. Her hand pointed down and he grumbled as he dropped into the whole.

"All of you," Hermione clarified. Neville and Ron followed Haydrien. Black vines encases the lot, pulling them slowly into its depths.

"What is this?" Ron called.

"Devil's Snare," Neville said and then cursed.

"What?"

"We need to get out of here now," Neville pressed on. "It carnivorous."

Neville cast a bright light, the one used to blind the troll, and the vines turned to dust in front of him. He pulled his friends to a door and and out of the room with the floor already growing new Devil's Snare.

"What the hell?" Ron asked once they were safe.

"It's a very rare and man-killing plant," Neville explained.

"What is this doing in Hogwarts?" Ron pressed. Haydrien looked to the still controlled Hermione.

"I'm sure we're going to find out," he said.

~XxXxX~

Torches flickered to life around large room. There was a door at their backs, the one they used to escape the Devil's Snare and another one on the other side of the room. It was otherwise empty. Hermione pointed to the other door with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on then," she said. Neville stepped forward and tried the door.

"It's locked," he answered.

"Are you a wizard or not, boy-who-lived?" His eyes narrowed, but he turned back to the door.

"Alohomora." The change was instantaneous, but not the one they were expecting. Gravity lost it's power and the young wizards and witch began to float in the air. Neville grabbed onto the door handle to stop from drifting away.

"Now what?" Neville shouted at the floating witch.

"Why don't you try something stronger than a child's spell," she hissed.

"Reducto," he said, wand trained on the door. It was not as strong as full grown wizard, but more than any of his classmates could have manage. A pulse went out from the door and each body stiffened. Haydrien and Neville ground their teeth together as the following pulse brought pain. Ron whimpered. Hermione was silent.

"That worked well," Neville spat when the backlash ceased. Ron clinged to one of the torches, stopping his continual movement and hopefully settling his stomach. He was glad that he had yet to have dinner.

Haydrien pushed off the ceiling and launched himself at the door. Neville held out a hand and he gladly grabbed on. Haydrien eyed the door.

"Anyone got a key?" he asked. Neville rolled his eyes and was about to ask how anyone would have the key to this door, when Ron laughed.

"Actually I do," Ron said. "Magicals," he laughed.

"Really?" Neville snapped. "You had the key this whole time?"

"Not exactly," he answered, eyeing the space between him and the door. He swung his body to the torch on the other side, slowly making progress to it. From there, he pushed himself towards the door, both Neville and Haydrien settling him. Ron pulled out two long metal pieces from the inside pocket of his robes and smiled at the boys.

"I have the key to every magical keyhole," he said. Sticking the metal into the lock he started fiddling with the rollers. "Almost, almost," he whispered, then, "hold me still." The wizards at his side complied and Ron drew his wand. Ron placed the tip of his wand between the two metal sticks, touching both.

"Alohomora." There was a click inside the door and the gravity was turned back on. They all fell to the floor as the door opened.

"How did you do that?" Neville asked as he picked himself up. Ron smirked.

"Mixture of muggle and magical means," he said. "Magical doors have magical keys, but they don't protect the inside of the door from an unlocking charm."

"Nice," Haydrien praised, but then shot a glance at the witch behind them. "What are we going to do?"

"Help is on the way," Neville whispered back before stepping through the door.

"The charm?" Haydrien raised an eyebrow. Neville nodded and walked into the next room.

~XxXxX~

In the great hall, Flitwick stopped mid-sentence. The half-goblin's eyes went wide. He slipped out of his seat and went to the Headmaster's side.

"We have a problem," he whispered. Dumbledore's face went pale as he understood the meaning.

That was when Mad-Eye Moody and Mrs. Longbottom entered the great hall.

~XxXxX~

"This isn't good," Haydrien said, eyeing the five stone knights that started to move when they entered. They had drawn their swords and were advancing.

"Maybe we should go back," Ron said, still holding the previous door open. Floating was better than getting crushed in his book.

"No," Hermione snapped. "We go forward." She pointed to an inconspicuous door behind the knights. Haydrien sighed and crouched down.

"Neville?" he said.

"We'll fight the knights. Ron, you get that next door open," Neville commanded, pulling out his wand. Hermione leaned against the wall and watched the boys.

Haydrien sprung from the floor towards the knight, feet meeting the thing's head and pushing off again. The knight stumbled backwards before swing his sword at the boy.

Neville shot explosive spell at two knights, taking chunks off, but not slowing them down. Ron ducked his way around another one and made it to the door. Locked, of course. He started fiddling with it when the fifth knight grabbed him.

"Hey," Ron yelped. Neville and Haydrien exchanged a glance. Neville darted to Ron rescue as Haydrien grabbed Hermione from the wall and pulled her to the where the other were.

"Plan?" Neville asked once he had taken the arm off the knight, leaving both Ron and the hand to fall to the ground.

"I need two minutes," Ron said. "Can you hold them back that long?" The two wizards noded.

~XxXxX~

Dumbledore entered the third floor corridor with his four heads of house as well as Mrs. Longbottom and Moody. No one spoke as Dumbledore traced a complicated pattern on the door before it hissed and opened.

Inside, Fluffy sat in the corner and whined. The trap door was still open.

"How could this have happened, Albus?" Mrs. Longbottom accused.

"I intend to find out," he said, then looked to the Head of Hufflepuff. "Pomona?" Professor Sprout stepped forward and dropped into the hole.

"Come on then," she shouted back. When each had fallen into the soft and restaining plant, she cast a light and the vines retreated. She led the party to door and opened it for them.

The group entered a plain room with nothing but torches lit around the walls and a door on the other side. Professor Flitwick stepped forward. He reached into the neck of his shirt and pulled a necklace out from beneath his clothing. A key dangled from the silk rope that glowed slightly as he slipped it over his head. The key was fitted into the keyhole and the door opened.

~XxXxX~

"Got it," Ron announced. He yanked the door open and they fell through it, shutting it behind them and hearing it lock once more.

They looked severely worn by this point. One of the swords had gotten Haydrien and broke his arm. Neville had an number of scratches and bruises. Ron had twisted his ankle when he fell from the knights clutches and Hermione's hand was still bleeding.

"What now?" Neville complained as torches lit around another empty room.

"Forward," Hermione hissed. Haydrien growled and Ron stepped forward.

Click. Potions spilled into room from holes at the bottom of the two side walls. One side was pouring in blue liquid and the other side was pouring in green.

~XxXxX~

Four wizards and three witches entered a room to see seven stone knights. McGonagall waved her wand and they froze. She pulled her own key from her neck and strode towards the door.

~XxXxX~

The group pulled into the center of the room, the potions steadily make their way to them and each other. Haydrien ripped a corner off of his shirt and threw it into the blue liquid. It floated with no other effect. He repeated it with the green and the same results.

A look passed between the boys before Haydrien bent down and touched each-they were only a couple feet apart at this point. He lifted his hands, bits of the thin potions clinging to his fingertips. He shrugged and wiped it on his pants.

"So it doesn't do anything?" Neville asked. The green and blue potions met in the middle of the room and started steaming around the group. It wasn't hot and it didn't burn. It just filled the room with an aqua fog without limiting vision.

"That's odd," Ron pointed out.

"Keep move-" Hermione started but then was dissolved into a scream.

"Hermione," the boys called and lurched forward. The witch in question pulled her left hand to her chest as tears fell down her face.

"It hurts," she cried. A voice in the corner hissed a curse. The four teens looked up to see a Professor Quirrell flickering into existence.

"Quirrell?" Ron questioned.

"He's the one who was controlling Hermione," Haydrien spat, stepping in front of the girl.

"Why?" The question barely left Ron's lips before pain pulsed in Neville's head.

"The orders haven't changed," Quirrell snapped. "Forward or the girl dies." Neville leveled his wand with the wizard.

"No," he answered. Quirrell sneered and snapped his own wand forward, a purple light leaving the tip and then disappearing.

"What?" the professor cursed. Haydrien began to laugh.

"Magical inhibiting," he said. "Brilliant." The professor tried a few more spells, neither making it through the fog.

Hermione buried deeper into Ron's arms, not able to stop the tears or to think through the sharp pain in her hand. It had been hell being trapped in her own head as that thing used her to threaten her friends. The pain signals from her hand having made it even harder for her to focus on what was happening outside of the small corners of her mind. The pain didn't cease when she was released, rather now she was able to express it.

"Open that door," Quirrell commanded. Next to Ron, Hermione whimpered.

"No," Ron answered, anger coloring his tone. Neville and Haydrien stood between them and the professor.

"Let me see them with my own eyes, fool," a hiss voice called. Quirrell's movements were jerky as his hands pulled his turban away. A hideous face stared at them from the back of the professor's head.

"I am Lord Voldemort," the extra face hissed. "You will obey me or I will make you and your mudblood pay dearly."

"Fuck you," Haydrien said, stepping forward. A growl escaped his lips as his fist connected with the dark lord. Haydrien had been wound tight from the moment he had seen Hermione being controlled. The rage grew when that bastard broke her hand. When Voldemort lost control over her and subsequently any magical options, Haydrien was ready to let loose some of that building rage.

~XxXxX~

The sight of Haydrien punching a clearly possessed professor in the apparitions face and pulling back to repeat the task, brought a smile to Moody's face. Of course there was little time to admire the gall of the boy.

Mrs. Longbottom burst forward and created magical rope that arced around the children and pulled them into the nearest corner. The witch herself then stood in front of the them, wand at the ready, as the mist evaporated. Voldemort started firing hard curses as the staff pouring into the room. Sprout took up guarding the children with Mrs. Longbottom allowing the more offensive McGonagall and Flitwick to press forward. Snape had made himself scarce before they opened the door, in an effort to not create possible problems need he continue to play spy.

The two professors were handling their own well enough, not letting anything get through them to their charges. However, the effort to block all the spells instead of dodging, meant they could not make much progress against the wizard.

There was a slowing to Quirrell movements as sweat dripped down his brow, Voldemort yelling instructions. With Dumbledore and Moody both pressing in, Voldemort let out a scream and then vacated the body. Shields were drawn up to keep the ghost from entering any of them, but little more could be done to the spirit.

The spirit shrieked and then was gone.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured in the ensuing silence.

"Indeed," Haydrien chuckled. This brought the adult's attention back to the children. Mrs. Longbottom quickly had crushed Neville in a hug. McGonagall and Sprout were taking inventory of the injuries.

"I think it is best to get them up to Poppy and healed. Then we can find out just what happened here," Dumbledore said.

~XxXxX~

Snape had cleared a path for them, herding curious students away and allowing them privacy to the hospital wing. Poppy thought of making a joke to Haydrien about enchanted trees when she saw the broken arm, but the grim faced professors had her too worried about the children in her care.

Hermione's hand was too far broken to be healed as quickly as Haydrien's arm. Poppy gave her a potion for the pain and stopped the flow of blood. That would have to do until they could tell their story. Afterwards the girl would have to have the bones vanished and regrown.

"What happened?" Moody gruffly pulled them to the topic at hand.

"Well…" Neville started, looking at Hermione.

"Perhaps from the beginning?" Sprout suggested. The three teen boys looked at the female among them. She took a deep breath.

"I was on my way to dinner, when…" Hermione paused, configuring her thoughts. "Well it was like one moment I was worried about exams and the next I didn't care about anything. It was like I was floating, I guess, except my feet never left the floor. I remembered-maybe-that I needed to get Neville, that it was very important that he come with me.

"So I walked into dinner and I asked him to come with me." She stopped again and looked at the boys. "Then you told me to stop and Haydrien said there was something wrong with me." She looked to the latter of the two. "I was so confused. I was happy and wanted you to come but then what you were saying wasn't making sense. Then it changed." Her eyes slide close, but Haydrien caught the haunted look hiding there.

"It was like I was roughly shoved aside from the reigns of my own body. It wasn't prompting me, it had taken over." A shiver ran through her body. "I could hear, I could see, but I had no control." Her breath came faster. With her eyes closed it was too easy to return to that place. Hermione's eyes snapped open, fear blazing in the hazel orbs. Haydrien took her uninjured hand and she looked to him.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You're okay."

"I'm so sorry," she said as tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "I tried to stop it. I tried but then it broke my hand and it was too much. I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Haydrien cooed and looked to the adults. He didn't know how else to soothe the hysterical witch. Poppy came to his rescue.

"I think you have had quite the day," the sweet medi-witch said. "And I think it's time we get that hand fixed." Poppy led the witch to the cot furthest from the party and had her lay down.

A calming draught was brought to Hermione's lips and then Skele-grow and a sleeping potion once the bones were vanished. Hermione slid sweetly into rest.

~XxXxX~

"He used her to control you boys?" Moody asked. Ron scowled and Haydrien growled.

"Yes, sir," Neville bit out. "Made us go through that death trap."

"Death trap?" Mrs. Longbottom narrowed her eyes at the headmaster.

"They were simply designed to keep the item safe," Dumbledore answered. "They would prevent one from moving forward, but otherwise hold the person-not kill them."

"Devil's snare," Neville shot back with a raised eyebrow. Sprout looked at her favorite pupil and smiled.

"Actually, that was Lilith's Snare," Sprout said. "It was a version of Devil's Snare that specifically manipulated to restrain, but not kill. It's true that with enough of a fight, one could die as the plant would not willing release." Haydrien snorted.

"Interesting name," he said when the eyes turned to him.

"Anyways," Neville continued. "You saw what it was. A Voldemort possessed Quirrell took control of Hermione and was forcing us to fight our way through. It wasn't until we hit that last room with the mist that Hermione was able to break free." The adults nodded.

"I want that thing out," McGonagall hissed at Dumbledore. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, of course. I will reach out to Flamel in the morning. He will most likely want it destroyed instead of the other possibilities," he replied.

"That should have been done in the first place," she huffed.

Sprout and Flitwick shot each other amused glances behind their fiery friend's back. They understood her argument of the children's safety first. However, could also see the headmaster's point in not destroying great works of magic when it could be helped. Though this incident had shown that they could not have it both ways and the next generation would always come first.

* * *

 **AN: I like the thought of the adults being adults, trying to actually take care of the charges, but that not being enough sometimes. An evil!Dumbledore is fun, but I like the challenge of having him do everything to be the beacon of the Light Side he was originally portrayed as and still failing to fully protect the young in his care. We shall see how it goes.**

 **Let me know if you have any questions. If you are logged in I'll PM you, otherwise I'll answer in chapters if I feel it needs to be said. Thank you and enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 10: Dressed in Black

**Chapter 10: Dressed in Black**

Haydrien had kindly asked that he not be included in any official reports. McGonagall had given him a hard look at that, but Mrs. Longbottom had smile and said that was fine. Thus while Neville, Ron and Hermione were given a slight reprieve on exams, Haydrien was sitting for each starting the day after the ordeal.

Students who snuck up to the hospital wing to try and find out why three Gryffindors were skipping exams and hiding out there, were docked 25 house points each. With the year winding down, no one was willing to risk the house cup for a tidbit of gossip. The original group of six slytherin first years had taken them out of the running, at least unless someone else made some grand mistakes.

The leaving feast was a cause for celebration in more ways than one. The Ravenclaws were happy to have won the house cup and the Slytherins the Quittage cup. Hermione, Neville, and Ron were relieved to have finished their exams, having had them all packed into the last two days before they left. And tomorrow they would all go home.

~XxXxX~

"Mum and Dad said I could have you guys over again during the summer break," Hermione said as the the train rushed on to London. "It would be terrible to go all summer with nothing but letters."

"Definately," Neville agreed happily as Ron nodded. Haydrien didn't look back from the window he was staring out. He had been rather subdued since a letter he had received that morning.

"Haydrien?" Hermione said. He looked back at them.

"I'll need to check with my grandfather before making any plans," he said, before turning back to the window. If he saw the questioning looks passed around his friends, he showed no sign of it.

~XxXxX~

"I'll write," was all Haydrien said once the train had stopped in the station. And then he disappeared into the crowd.

"What's up with him?" Hermione asked the remain boys. Ron shook his head.

~XxXxX~

Haydrien weaved through the crowd deftly and faster than was proper. In the corner he found Millie, his personal house elf, wringing her hands. Her big eyes turned up to him with obvious worry and an extra sheen.

"Take me home," Haydrien commanded and the elf popped them both away.

~XxXxX~

Haydrien pushed open the door of the study. His grandfather sat in a high backed chair, a medi-witch standing behind him. The trademark black hair looked especially thin covering the older man's head. His face was gaunt and even his gray eyes, usually so sharp, were dulled.

Haydrien swept into a bow before sitting on the chair next to his guardian.

"How was your first year?" Arcturus Black asked.

"An adventure," Haydrien laughed.

"Pray tell." Haydrien eyed the nurse and Arcturus smiled. "She is bound from sharing what she hears here." Haydrien nodded.

"Well I told you of my friends at Christmas," he started, "but things got more interesting afterward. The Malfoy boy started a confrontation with Ron, the youngest Weasley boy. It was orchestrated and sloppy, but Ron fell for it anyways. Hermione was standing there so the brunt was going to fall on her. I had to backhand the ponse to bring things to a quick close."

Arcturus laughed.

"I'm sure you will hear from Luscious in regards to that." Haydrien laughed as well.

"I told him it was improper to declare such loyalties in mixed company when he had called Hermione a mudblood," Haydrien said. Arcturus scowled.

"The boy said that in the open? Hasn't Luscious taught him anything? And if not, why has Narcissa allowed him to go off to Hogwarts so crass?"

"With how he walks around, I think they only thing they taught him was that the world should bow at his feet."

"You might have to do something about that when you are head of house," Arcturus said. "His name maybe Malfoy, but the Blacks take care of their own and we can't allow one of ours to make such obvious fauxpas."

"I'll take him under my wing and teach him the rules," Haydrien nodded. "Not until I have Hermion under the family protection, though."

"Of course. Was that the end of the adventures then?"

"No," Haydrien flashed another glance as the nurse. "The short of it was that Voldemort possessed our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and imperiused Hermione to force us to fight our way through obstacles."

"To what end?" Arcturus asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know. He was after something, but the Head staff as well as Mrs. Longbottom and Mad-eye Moody came before we got to the end of it."

"Good."

"Do you know what he was after?" Haydrien asked with narrowed eyes.

"Most likely the Philosopher's Stone. I've been friends with Flamel for a long time and he had had some trouble keeping it safe. Multiple attempts on his life, if I remember correctly. Each had been getting more desperate, though it calmed down over the last year. He mentioned a week ago that he was getting his estate in order and saying his goodbyes. I assume they will be destroying it after this most recent attempt."

"Could it help you?" Haydrien whispered. His grandfather gave him a hard look, though the boy started only at his feet.

"Yes, but I would not use it," Arcturus answered. "I have prolonged my life long enough. I have given you all the tools I can, more than one should have at your age. It is time for an old man to rest."

"But…"

"I have taken care of all the arrangements already. I just wished to see you before I left. I am so proud of you, Haydrien."

"Grandfather…"

"You have brought faith back to me that the Black name might once more shine, thank you for that. Haydrien...I love you." The man had only uttered those words to him a handful of times in his life.

"I love you too," Haydrien answered to the man who had raised him.

~XxXxX~

Hermione quickly opened the window for Odin to fly in. The bear owl gave her a disapproving look as she excitedly took the letter he offered. After setting up a bowl of water for the owl, she tore the letter open without a glance at the wax seal.

Her hazel eyes traced the words across the page, devouring the information.

"No," she whispered, her hands starting to shake.

"What is it, honey?" her mum asked.

"Haydrien...his...his grandfather died," she choked out.

"That's terrible," Emma said.

"He wants me to come down in a week."

"Of course," Emma agreed. "Wasn't that his only guardian? What will happen to the boy now?"

"I don't know," Hermione confessed. "I'm not sure how that works in the magical world."

"I understand that he will need his friends right now, so of course you can go, but please let him know if he needs anything that we're here." Hermione smiled at her mom, worry still bringing down her eyes.

"I will."

~XxXxX~

Haydrien sat on the front row dressed from head to toe in black, tailored dress robes over a three piece suit. His back was straight and his face a solemn mask as the funeral proceeded. He silently wished his friends could be at his side. Hermione would have insisted on hugging him. Ron and Neville would have patted him on the shoulder and said something stupid and comforting. Such sentimentalities would have to wait.

When the speaking had stopped, he rose with a few others to carry the casket. Arcturus Black was buried in a family cemetery. The wake took place in a building on the cemetery land, generations of paranoia unwilling to allow such large groups of sometimes-allies to gather in their home. Haydrien stood stoically as people he didn't know offered condolences. Exhaustion was already weighing on his shoulders when the Malfoys approached.

"Mr. Black, I am sorry for your loss," Luscious started. Haydrien shook his offered hand.

"Thank you," he answered automatically.

"I believe Lord Black was you guardian, was he not?"

"He was," Haydrien replied, holding very still in an effort not to narrow his eyes. While he had not heard the conversation at the Malfoy home upon hearing the news of Arcturus' death, it was easy to understand where this conversation was going.

"That would make my wife your closest relative," Luscious continued, "and we would of course be happy to take over that role. Family comes first after all."

"I can see where Draco gets his approach from," Haydrien answered highly. "While I appreciate you offer, your services will not be needed. Thank you." He went to walk away when the top Lucius' cane tugged at his biceps.

"You are still young so you may not understand that it was not a request," Lucius hissed. "The ministry will be placing you with me where you can polish up those manners." Haydrien smiled ferally at the man and leaned forward.

"We shall see," he whispered before side stepping the cane and walking away. Lucius was seething, but would soon have the boy in his clutches and then he would teach him respect.

Haydrien spotted Mrs. Longbottom standing primly in the corner and made his way over there. He bowed before her.

"Thank you for coming," he said. Mrs. Longbottom smiled tightly.

"Your great-grandfather was very good friends with my older brother. We didn't stay in touch much after my brother passed in the first war, but you have my condolences for you loss," she replied.

"Thank you," he replied, more sincerely than he had to the others.

"How are you holding up, mate?" Neville asked as he stood with his Gran.

"Well enough," Haydrien answered.

"What did Malfoy Senior want?" The boy signed.

"He wanted to be my new guardian and get his hands into the Black vaults," he huffed.

"Arcturus was getting on in age," Mrs. Longbottom said, "surely he made provisions for you." She didn't like the sound of the boy being under those bigots. The war had orphaned the boy and then age took his only parental figure. To then be left in the Malfoy house would be too much to heave upon one who was still in the beginning of his teenage years.

"He has," Haydrien smiled. "Though there is a different matter I would like to discuss with you," he added, a bit more nervous. He cast his eyes around the room. "Would you and your grandson join me for lunch at Black Manor tomorrow?"

"Delighted to," Mrs. Longbottom replied with curious eyes.

"I must be getting back," he said and, with a nod, disappeared back into the throng of people who barely knew his grandfather and were only here out of social propriety between families.

~XxXxX~

"Thank you, Nabby," Haydrien said to the house elf when he showed his guests in. They sat down at the table and made pleasant conversation until the food was served.

"Mr. Black, what is it that you wish to discuss?" Mrs. Longbottom said.

"Haydrien, please," he said automatically. "And to answer your question, Hermione Granger, specifically her protection." That got the woman attention.

"Do you believe she's in danger?"

"Perhaps not yet," Haydrien answered. "But in the future, yes. If I may be frank?" She nodded. "Hermione is brilliant and powerful and she stands out. The Malfoy boy had already pegged her for an easy target. Precautions were taken, but I feel a more permanent solution needs to be put in place." Neville silently watched as the conversation was batted back and forth.

"And what solution would that be?" she asked.

"I would like to bring her under the protection of the House of Black."

"You would have to be the head of the house for that," Mrs. Longbottom probed.

"I am."

"How?" Neville asked. Haydrien smiled at his friend.

"My grandfather took precautions for my care," he said. "The paperwork is all filed with the ministry and the days to object long passed. I'm emancipated and Head of House." Mrs. Longbottom eyed the wizard.

"Why did you ask for this meeting, Haydrien?"

"Because...because I wanted you to know first. I wanted you to know why I'm doing this. A lot of people are going to say it was for power and it was manipulating a young girl who knows so little of our world. And that is the best of what they will say about me. I will not contradict it after this, but I need you to know the truth. I am doing this to protect her, not to use her. And," he took a deep breath, "if you asked that I not, I would abide by that given that you put Hermione under your house protection."

"Why do you think this one muggle-born witch is in so much danger at the age of 14?" she pressed.

"I will not be able to explain it to your satisfaction," Haydrien answered her but looked to Neville. "I simply know it. It may be a month from now or a year or ten, but at some point she will need that protection and I am unwilling to withhold it until I am proven right. At that point it may be too late."

Mrs. Longbottom stared as Haydrien for a long time, their mostly empty plates forgotten. Neville meanwhile thought of the danger that had already come knocking at Hermione's door and couldn't not fault the suspicion that only more would come.

"I have no objection to Hermione Granger being brought under the protection of the House of Black," Mrs. Longbottom answered at last. "But I request to be present at the ceremony."

"Of course."

~XxXxX~

"Millie," Hermione smiled at the elf when she popped into her kitchen. "How has Haydrien been doing?" The elf in question twisted her hands together.

"Master is...he's been busy and…" Sobs slipped out of the small creature. "Iz is so worried." Hermione knelt down and put an arm around her.

"I'll be alright," she soothed.

"Is Miss ready?"

"Almost." Hermione hugged her parents and promised to let them know how everything was, then grabbed a large bag. With a pop, they disappeared.

"I know she spent time at Neville's, but we had at least met his guardian. Are you sure that letting her go by herself was a good idea?" worried Dan. Emma placed a gentle hand on his.

"The boy just lost the man who raised him. He's only 14. Hermione wasn't sure who would take care of the boy now, but it is not as if he is alone in that house," she reasoned. "Also, I'm not sure we could have stopped her. Her friend needs her and we both know there is nothing that would keep her from his aid. Throw in an elf that can literally pop her over there. Good luck."

"But…"

"Dan, it's Hermione. From what I've discussed with her, she is actually massively more powerful than most. You could not ask for a more responsible girl. She will be fine."

Dan nodded and signed, children grew up too fast and the magic in the blood only seemed to quicken that. If their daughter had dared confide in them the trouble she'd encountered in her first year, neither parent would have been so easily pacified.

~XxXxX~

Blank faced was the first thing Hermione noticed about her friend. His posture was stiffer than before, yet there seemed something inherently wrong with his shuttered expression. She ached to bring back his smile and amusement.

"Miss Granger," Haydrien said as he swept into a deep bow.

"Haydrien?"

"Forgive me the formality," he said, his lips lifting in a pale imitation of his normal smirk, "but I have some business to discuss before we can relax."

"Okay," she replied, drawing out the word.

"Please sit." Haydrien motioned to a tufted chair on the left side of a small side table laden with tea and another chair. He sat on the right and poured tea.

"There is quite a lot could be discussed, Miss Granger," he started, back straight in his chair and hand steady around his cup. "But there is one I would like to get done with and will affect the rest. There is a old, pure blood custom of placing Half-bloods and Muggle-borns under House Protection. What that in essence means, is that that family offers political and financial protection. This has been historically done in exchange for rights to spells, potions, etc. that the individual invents." Haydrien could see the questions building up behind her eyes.

"You could read basics about the position in some books," he headed her off, "but the specifics are held as secrets to each family. I would spend the rest of my life answering every question you have before asking for a decision if I could.

"Unfortunately, we do not have that kind of time. Due to the extremely sensitive nature of this kind of offer, once I begun talking to you-as not one of the Sacred 28-the magic reacts as if I have offered you said protection. If you were to leave this room before providing an answer, then it would interpret your actions as a negative reply. Yet, we have 56 minutes to discuss before a decision has to be made. Ask what you need to."

Hermione sat very still for seven minutes, controlling the magic swirling around in her and organizing her thoughts. Haydrien sipped his tea and did not press the witch.

"What happens if I declined?" she asked at last.

"In the most practical sense, nothing. You will continue as you did before today. However, as far as long term, I will be bound from offering protection to you again, until said time as you have encountered a near-death experience at another's hand," he answered.

"So until someone tries to kill me," she clarifies.

"After and if you lived, yes."

"Why the time limit?"

"It involves the sacred rights to this type of protection," Haydrien said. "The Head of House is bound to take the witch or wizard into protection, should they agree. There were a few occasions in which someone didn't give an answer. Once they found themselves in danger of any kind, they would accept, often years later and a different Head of House. They would still be bound to protect them, though the animosity was great that one would cheat them from possible profit and yet accept protection when it only benefits them. Most families has instigated the time limit into the spell work." His eye went bright as he discussed the historical references for the current position.

"What exactly does the protection do for me? And what does it cost me?" Hermione continued. She only had so much time to make a decision. She would find out all relevant information before that time. After, she would dig deeper into the more obscure references and questions.

"For example," Haydrien started once more, "it would protect you from any attack Malfoy may have wished to employee due to your blood status. Malfoy would specifically not be able to do anything due to his mother being born of the House of Black. However, if another launched an attack-politically, financial, magically, or physically-I would be notified and come to your aid. Also I would be honour bound to enact justice against those who attempted to harm you.

"There are varying degrees of protection, some only in lethal situations and, while all cover political protection, some will be limited to merely providing a lawyer while others will stretch to include all that one might do on the behalf of another. They do only apply to attacks instigated by a person or creature, thus accidents are not covered.

"And what it cost you," Haydrien signed. "That is specifically tied to the amount of protection provided. At the very least, employment is to be either through the family or approved by Head of House. 75% of rights to all spell, potion or other profitable creations belong to the family and Head of House. At the highest end of protection, housing is at the discretion of the Head of House, as is employment. 100% of the rights belong to the family. And who you associate with on a regular basis can be decided by the discretion of the Head of House. Regular basis is classified 45% or more of your time on the average of a month."

The fingers of his left hand twitched. He wanted to begged her, plead with her to take this offered protection. Honour dictated he would be honest with her and magic dicated that had to offer it in this stiff manner.

"That sounds...rather restrictive," Hermione answered slowly, watching the tension in his shoulders instead of his eyes. "Is there a way to break said protection if I wanted to?"

28 minutes

"If both parties agreed, yes, it would be broken. They can also both agree to change the level of protection. Marriage to a magical also breaks that protection in most cases unless precautions are taken by both parties. Because of that, all marriages have to be approved by Head of House and the individual."

"Would you release me? If I asked you," she whispered. Her gaze shifted to his hands so she couldn't see his face in her peripheral vision.

"Yes," he answered quickly. "I would release you if that be what you wish. The only cases I can envision in which I wouldn't was if you were being manipulated or extorted to ask for it. Or if releasing you at that moment would cause you harm. In both cases I would delay such until the threat was taken care of and then grant a release if that still be what you wish."

"Why? Why offer this to me? Why now?" It was the question that was really burning in her mind, the one that really mattered.

"I was just made Head of House when my Grandfather died," Haydrien explained. "This was the first moment I could. As for why offer it, your first year has already been dangerous. This would allow me to do more to prevent such situations. If you were under my protection as Head of the Black House, I could rain down charms and artifacts on you to keep you safe. If I was to do so without the House Protection, it would make you a target and would weaken the Black family influence. It would actually be grounds to reverse my emancipation."

14 minutes

"What would it mean for me? For us? Would I have to ask permission for everything in my life?" Her eyes met his finally, the green eyes silently pleading.

"I would give you protection in every way. While yes, I would have the ability to forbid you do things, I wouldn't. People will tell you this was to control you. And yes, I could, but I won't. That is not what I want. If you create something, the Black Family will own the rights, but I will make sure you are paid 95% of the royalties. The other 5% will go to a solicitor firm that would manage any legal issues with the product and protecting both of us from suits."

"I won't be controlled," she declared.

"I know," he whispered.

10 minutes

"Yes," she answered.

The magic in the air that had been building for the last 50 minutes sparkled viably before fading. Haydrien slumped in his chair.

"Thank you," he whispered shakily. "Thank you."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me. You will be finding out more about the House Protection in the next couple chapters. This is an original idea that I added and it will add another dimension to the troubles and such. Feel free to let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11: Marked

**AN: I love how people think that Dramonie and Hermione/Draco shipper are the worse insults in the world. I understand it may not be your cut of tea. I don't like horror stories but that doesn't mean they are bad. I did add an "OC' character so we can hopefully get rid of all the people who can't handle anything oc. And if you are looking for something that follows cannon exactly, can I recommend rereading the Harry Potter series? This story is NOT cannon. It is very AU and very OC. And a lot of fun. It is a very dark world, but it is** **surprising** **how shadows also cast highlights.**

 **If you have something constructive to say, PRAY TELL.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Marked

His nerves were too frayed and he was too tired to employee his impeccable manners as Haydrien lead Hermione into a second room where Mrs. Longbottom and Neville waited.

"She said yes," Haydrien sighed in response to Mrs. Longbottom's expectant look.

"I have more questions," Hermione stated.

"I know," he replied, nodding wearily. "But they will have to wait. The ceremony has to take place before sundown."

"Perhaps you should rest first," Mrs. Longbottom suggested, looking over the boy.

"I rather not tempt fate. Millie?"

"Yes, Master?" Millie bowed as she popped into existence.

"A Pepperup potion, please." The elf returned with a vial in hand that he quickly downed. Color flooded back into his face and his back straightened.

"This way," Haydrien said, back to his hostess face. Two witches and a wizard followed him as he went down a secret passageway to a door covered in runes. A couple of the runes lit up as he touched the handle and pushed it open, motioning his guests in first.

Torches lined the stone walls. In the center of the room stood a circular platform. Runes were carved into every inch of the raised stones with the exceptions of two small circles. Hadrien pulled two pieces of parchment from his trouser pocket and handed one to Hermione.

"I will read mine first," he instructed. "To each question, you are required to say 'I do.' Then you will read yours and I will respond." Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. With offered hand, Haydrien helped Hermione into one of the circles on the platform. Mrs. Longbottom stood against the wall with her grandson. Haydrien settled into the other circle. With right hands clasped, the ceremony began.

"I, Haydrien Arcturus Black, Head of the House of Black, offer you, Hermione Jean Granger, protection of my house, magic and blood. Do you accept the protection of the House of Black?"

"I do," Hermione answered.

"I offer protection in the highest order in all matters of Magical, Political, Physical, Financial, and Social safety. Do you accept this protection of the House of Black?"

"I do."

"I offer the option of being released upon the changing of Head of House, should the Head of House change in your life time. Do you accept this option, the decision to be made upon the time in which it comes into play?"

"I do," she said. Haydrien lowered his own paper and stared pointedly at the one in her left hand.

"Oh," Hermione breathed and looked to the parchment. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, accept the protection of the House of Black, in magic and blood. Does the Head of the House of Black, Haydrien Arcturus Black, accept me into that protection?"

"I do," Haydrien answered.

"I offer all of the rights to any profitable venture that I create from this day forth for as long I am under the protection of the House of Black. I offer my compliance to the Head of House's wishes in regards to my employment, residence, and associations. Does the House of Black accept my offering in exchange for this protection?"

"I do," he said.

"I am willing bound by this protection until said time that we both decide otherwise and the ceremony to disintegrate is performed or said time as the Head of House changes and I, Hermione Jean Granger, disintegrate this agreement. As I am willing bound, the House of Black is willingly bound."

"I am," Haydrien answered. The torches went out. The runes around the platform glowed blue and then faded. When the last of the runes went dark, the torches re-lit and Haydrien pulled Hermione into his arms. Over her shoulder, Mrs. Longbottom smiled at the boy.

They filtered out of the room, the door hissing closed.

"Perhaps some tea?" Mrs. Longbottom inquired.

"I agree," Haydrien said and took a step forward before promptly falling to the ground. Hermione rushed forward to check on the unmoving boy.

"He fainted," she said, looking up to the only adult helplessly. Mrs. Longbottom sighed.

"Silly child," she chided. "That spell work is done by adults for a reason." She waved her wand over the boy. "Exhausted," she signed, levitating his body. "He will need some rest, but will be fine."

Hermione looked worriedly as Haydrien's body floated ahead of them. Millie opened the door at the end of the tunnel for them, immediately fussing over her master.

~XxXxX~

Mrs. Longbottom had gone into extensive explanation to Milly, Haydrien's personal elf, and Nabby, the head elf of the manor, that their master was not to leave his bed for at least 24 hours and to not give him any Pepperup or Invigorating potions. If Haydrien was to sink so low as to order to elfs to give him the potions, they were to fetch Miss Granger who would make sure he rescinded the order and probably felt bad about it too.

Such potions could be extremely dangerous given his magical exhaustion. He needed to rest, not walk about on potion fumes. Of course most wizards and witches knew this by the time they headed to Hogwarts. Though on the other hand, grieving men are often apt to take unnecessary risks and grieving boys even more so.

With the instructions clear, Mrs. Longbottom turned to Neville.

"I have a small expedition planned," she said. "You are welcome to stay here or at Longbottom manor. I am sure the Haydrien will need some help teaching Hermione the ropes. They are of course both welcome at our home as well. I need not express what is deemed appropriate or what is expected of you." She raised her eyebrows with a steely gaze at her grandson.

"No, Gran," he answered with a gulp visually bobbing his adam's apple.

"Good. If you need me…" She let the sentence hang before nodding to the children and disappearing into the fireplace.

Hermione watched the green flames die away.

"Now what?" she inquired. Neville slumped into one of the chairs facing the fire in the parlor.

"Well the prat will be out of commision for a day or two," he said as Hermione settled into the chair next to him.

"A day or two?" she moaned. "I have so many questions about the protection though." Neville chuckled.

"I would love to help, but the specific runes used in each family, not to mention spellwork and tradition, is extremely sacred and is not shared. I'm not certain how similar or different the Longbottom protection is from the Black's. Though that may have been the first time the Head of a different House was present for the ceremony."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Does there need to be witness? Is that why you and your gran were here?"

"No," he shook his head. "Gran wanted to make sure that the specifics of the ceremony were correct. You know, properly performed with correct wording, but also not too restrictive."

"Oh." Hermione stared off for a moment, processing information and too many questions. "Haydrien said that I couldn't find out much about it in books. How is the information passed down?"

"In books," Neville smirked. Hermione stared at him until his cracked and started laughing. "Family books, stored in family libraries. Not open to the public mind you."

"So there is a library around here somewhere," she mused, looking to the doorway.

~XxXxX~

Haydrien sat up straight in his bed. His heart was pounding and he couldn't draw a deep breath. Panic rose in his chest, making him dizzy and weak.

Library.

The word flashed through his mind as the wards triggered. Something was wrong. He began to shake as fear forced him to his feet.

"Master," Millie squeaked as she popped into the room. The small elf tried to push him back towards the bed and he swayed.

"Library," he bit out, barely remained on his feet.

"Master must rests," Millie cried. The scent of old parchment and worn leather wafted over the wizard, throwing up an image of books in his mind. The already pale face of Haydrien froze for a moment, his mind's eye watching a small white hand reach for the tome.

"Library, now," Haydrien growled, gripping the shoulder of the elf.

"Master…"

"Now."

~XxXxX~

"Hermione, I really don't think this is a good idea," Neville whined, trailing behind the witch.

"Millie confirmed that the library is just around this corner," Hermione said, eyes trained on the decorated walls.

"But it's a Black library," he continued. "The family is know for studying the dark arts. Who knows what dark books you'd find."

"Are you afraid the book is going to bite?" she laughed, but Neville went pale.

"There are books that bite," he whispered. Hermione sighed.

"Well I won't touch any book that I don't know what it is then, is that fine?" Neville sighed, but followed the witch without another word. Hermione turned to her left and faced a set of beautifully carved french doors. It was dark oak with designs so intricate she slid her hand over them before reaching for the doorknobs. She swung both doors open and then gasped.

The library was a circular room with inlaid bookshelves running along the walls. Directly on the opposite side from the door were windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling of the second level. She now realized there was a staircase leading to a second level that ran around the shape for the room, leaving the center open to stare at the vaulted ceiling. On the ground floor there were sofas and chairs gracefully arranged in the middle and bathed in the sunlight pouring through the windows.

"Wow," Hermione sighed. Neville shrugged.

"I like the setup at home better," he said. "We have the best herbology section." Hermione smiled at him and stepped forward before gasping once more.

With a pop, Haydrien and Millie were standing in front of them. Haydrien was haggard looking and swaying slightly. Next to him, Millie twisted her hands nervously.

"What...are you doing?" Haydrien bit out, using every bit of will just to keep him standing.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Hermione shot back. "Millie?" she turned to the elf.

"Master ordered...Millie tried...Milliez so sorry," the elf sobbed and bowed her head. Hermione looked shocked at her response. Haydrien threw the witch a glare before turning to his elf.

"You did the right thing Millie, thank you." Mille looked up with hopeful eyes and he gave her a nod before turning to the other matter. "You on the other hand, did not. What are you doing in the library?"

"Looking for books," Hermione said.

"No."

"No?"

"No," Haydrien continued, "you are not. You cannot come into the Black Library by yourself. What were you thinking allowing this, Neville?"

"I told her there would be dark books," Neville defended. Haydrien put his hand to his head, massaging the temple and trying to fight the headache.

"Dark books, yes," he sighed. "But all the books can only be touched in the presence of a member of the Black family. Otherwise it reacts as if outsiders are invading and stealing."

"What? Why would someone ward a library that way?" Neville asked.

"Dark books," with raised eyebrows was the only answer Haydrien gave. He sighed and swayed again.

"You need to get back bed," Hermione ordered, still surprised that this beautiful library could be so dangerous. The exhaustion showed when Haydrien didn't make a comment or even smirk at that.

"Yea, but you…" he trailed off, not sure if the world was tilting or him.

"We'll go to Longbottom manor," Neville offered. "Owl when you can stand for more than five minutes straight."

"Will do," Haydrien replied with a soft smile. "Millie?" The elf popped her master back into his bed and fussed over him long after sleep had already claimed him.

~XxXxX~

Luckily, for both Hermione and Neville, the books in Longbottom manor were not warded against strangers. This was not the first time Neville had been left alone in the manor with elves to watch over him. He knew better than to ask questions about the tasks his Gran set out on. It was was enough to know that Moody would keep her safe and bring her back to him. And though he often refused to think on it, he also knew that this expeditions were dangerous enough to need the bodyguard present.

However, despite that this wasn't his first time alone, it was the first time that someone was over when Gran wasn't home. Neville was unsure how to play hostess and was relieved when Hermione simply wanted to pour over books.

It was also a relief when, two days later, Odin-Haydrien's owl-showed up announcing that their friend was once more in good health.

~XxXxX~

Hermione felt sick with the spinning and then she was immediately falling. In expectation, Haydrien caught the girl.

"That was terrible," Hermione complained, not opening her eyes yet as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"That's why I normally recommend travel with elves, most comfortable there is actually," Haydrien answered as he helped her into a chair. Neville appeared and stuck out a foot, catching himself, if still swaying a bit.

"Even when Millie pops me somewhere it's quite disorientating. Are you saying there is nothing that is...smoother?"

"You get used to it," Haydrien answered and Neville shrugged. Hermione sighed.

"One step forward and two steps back, that seems to be all magic is," she mumbled.

"Well I didn't exactly invite you lot over to talk about magical transportation," he said.

"Wouldn't it be more teleportation?" she mused.

"Teleportation?"

"Disappearing from one place and appearing in another instantaneously."

"Not, that's apparition," Haydrien corrected. Then pressed on before she could ask more questions, "What we need to do is get you prepared for pureblood society. Teach you all the rules and procedures and such so that you can gracefully integrate and hopefully I won't have to fight any duels. I do hate wizarding duels."

"Wait...what?" Hermione said, once more confused. She looked to Neville for an explanation.

"It isn't as simple as placing you under protection, you see," Neville sighed. "The protection allows Haydrien, and me as well, to teach you the rules of pureblood society. Its a quagmire full of pixies, but it is necessary to know how to manage it in order to protect yourself and family. Also, if you were to make a rather obvious fauxpas, someone could challenge Haydrien to a wizarding duel as a way of negative reinforcing that he should teach you better."

"That seems a rather rehearsed explanation," Hermione commented with narrowed eyes at her friend.

"Whether Neville here fretted over how best to explain your training or practiced in front of a mirror is inconsequential. Because, we best get started," Haydrien said.

"And where Lord Black shall we start?" she said as properly as she could.

"Who'd you hire?" Neville asked. "It took me three years with Governess Ainsworth to manage."

"She'll know it all by September first, given how brilliant she is," Haydrien answered confidently. "And we'll be the guv'nors."

"And what if I don't want to go into some insane two month training," Hermione propped her hands on her hips.

"Well," he started slowly, "there is some recourse should you knowingly choose to place yourself and the House of Black in danger, mainly the withdrawing of said protection. As I rather not do that, would you please at least give it a try before you decide to quit?" His look pleaded more than even his words.

"Where do we start?" she huffed once more.

~XxXxX~

They started, of course, with the do's and don't's of conversation. What she was most likely going to run into upon entering the magical world with Black protection. Flashing back to the conversation with Mrs. Longbottom and Haydrien from Christmas break, a few things fell into place as she could understand the extra level of it.

Then the difference between conversation with her pureblood classmates and with pureblood adults. They prepared her for a socialite gathering as she would most likely be invited to one so each could see what the new Black Lord had done.

The days passed hard and long, often leaving her with a headache. Hermione wanted to argue against the mundaneness of learning how to greet and courtesy to different levels, but Haydrien would always throw in a story of someone who had started a problem between families and what it cost them. She would think that he was making it up if it wasn't for Neville backing it up with the stories he had heard.

~XxXxX~

"How can a society possibly operate like this?" Hermione yelled 26 days in the training. Her feet hurt. Neville was in the corner icing his and she had just stepped on Haydrien's foot yet again. "Why should how I dance matter at all?"

"Should?" Haydrien said, stepping back from the girl and letting his arms drop. "It shouldn't, but that isn't that same as it doesn't. And it doesn't operate, persay. It glides along on lies and backdoor deals and puff pieces in the Daily Prophet. Hey, even the light side doesn't operate in the light."

"What do you mean?" Neville shifted uncomfortably in the corner.

"The light side, the one who believe in equality and such. Even they operate in backrooms that no one knows exists. Their goals are just more noble that the other side of the coin."

"And the other side?"

"Want to enslave all magicals that are less pure than themselves so they can have more power. They may sing themselves to sleep on the lie that they are better, but deep down it is just selfishness and greed."

"But...but...there must be more," Hermione pressed. "More than just prejudices and sides and back rooms." Haydrien sighed and walked over to a chair.

"The problem is, Hermione, that you must know the rules to survive. You have to play by the rules succeed and you have to manipulate the rules to change anything. Yet by the time you get to a place where you can change something, your hands are so soiled and your soul half-sold, that how can one even make purely good changes. It's dirty and it's bad and it's rotten, but we haven't found a way to change it yet. Instead the dark payoff Ministers with gold and blackmail and the light meet quietly to make sure we don't end up in another war. It's not great, but it's what we have."

"Somehow they didn't mention that on the brochure," Hermione mumbled and slumped into a chair before automatically sitting up straight with a sigh. Haydrien smiled at the sight.

"To most it'll never matter," he whispered. "They'll progress in their careers to a certain point, gripe about how purebloods have it easier and that they can't go any farther and, well, no one will pay attention. It is in those inner circles that those small gestures and hidden words mean something. It is into this world that I brought you and I'm sorry, though honestly, you were knocking at the door before."

"It's funny," she whispered back. "I was so ready to shine when I entered the magical world. Your little history lesson curbed some of it, but now I can see how I was placing myself in front of it all. Ironic that the only way you can even know that you were on the edge of a cliff is by falling over. It is not until you have the knowledge that you realize, maybe ignorance was bliss."

"Bliss it may be, but it will not keep you any safer."

~XxXxX~

It was two weeks until they would go back to Hogwarts when Haydrien approached Hermione. His stiff shoulders and straight back told a story all of their own, one she realized that she wouldn't have picked up on a couple of months ago.

"There is another layer of protection I wish to place," he said. She stayed silent, waiting for him to proceed. She had to nearly bite her tongue, but she knew the art of it now. Haydrien smiled. "Its the mark of the family. It will let all know you are under our protection. It announces it better that I could without showing either of us as weak."

"A mark," she inquired.

"Yes, it is like a family crest."

"Permanent?"

"It can be removed easily enough."

"Yet I'll be branded like cattle," Hermione snapped. "No thank you." Her patient has long since waned. The more she learned of the so called "upper echelons" of society, the more she despised them. She didn't mean to be taking it out on Haydrien. She understood he was trying to help, trying to keep her safe in the only way he knew how. She may know every rule and protocol now, but it only made her feel helpless. It only remind her of how worthless they all think she is. She held her magic tightly, it also angry that anyone would think her lesser.

"Hermione?"

"No." She turned and a table at her side rumbled. She pulled the reins tighter, but her magic felt too full, too volatile. She took a breath, trying to calm the sea inside her. The emotions too raw, the magic to bold. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"No," she whispered again and then promptly collapsed.

~XxXxX~

Haydrien closed the door to Hermione's room, leaving the girl resting inside, and turned to Neville. Neville was leaning against the wall and watched him carefully.

"She'll be fine," Haydrien said.

"You've been pushing her pretty hard to learn all this stuff," Neville commented.

"We don't have much time."

"I know, but there is more and I think I deserve to know what that is."

Haydrien sighed.

"Not your burden to bear," he answered.

"Haydrien…" Neville watched him.

"Lord Longbottom, I mean her no harm. I will be breaking the Black's connotation with dark arts. Is that not enough?" Haydrien met Neville's eyes, regret churned in the green.

"No, it's not."

"So I tell you everything or what? You make me your enemy?" Haydrien asked.

"I rather not," Neville answered, his eyes not wavering.

"Be that as it may," Haydrien sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. "Tea?" he offered.

~XxXxX~

Tucked away in what was his grandfather's study, Haydrien and Neville sat down with tea and biscuits.

"By the end of this," Haydrien started, "I will ask for a wizarding oath that this will not pass to anyone else. You will understand." He stared into his cup and the other boy watched him. "There is a trait passed down in the Blacks, a secret and cursed trait. If it was known, we would be hunted and killed, reputation be damned. You see, every now and again a rare child is born as a Grim Walker." His fingers strayed to a ring on his left middle finger.

"They have fallen into myths, and we have kept them that way. But on that train last September, I sensed how very important that one muggle-born witch is to the balance. For all the conjecture, the Grim Walker's abilities are very specialize. They can sense when someone is important, in the great scheme of things. And it is their duty to maintain the balance."

"Balance?" Neville asked.

"That no force pushes the magical world in an unhealthy direction, be it dark or even light. It is inherent for a Grim Walker to know that balance. There is a certain amount of play in the scales. However, at a certain point, we are bound to help set it right-even if it cost our life...as it did my father."

"Sirius?"

"Yes."

"And Hermione?"

"I don't know why and I don't know when. I just know that she has a very important role to play. She is...good. It is because of that that I choose to imprint on her. It basically gives me an edge in keeping her safe until she has completed her role. An imprinted Grim Walker has access to more of their abilities because they are meant as guardians."

"That doesn't make sense," Neville said. "If Hermione is meant to do something great in the future then why layer on the protection? Doesn't that mean she is safe until then?" Haydrien shook his head.

"It isn't a prophecy," he said. "It is an option of the future. She could die before then. She could also choose not to fulfill it. I am simply trying to make sure she gets to that point unharmed."

"You've mentioned abilities twice now," Neville said. "What abilities are we talking about?"

"Enhanced senses as well as speed and strength are the main ones," Haydrien answered with a wry smile.

"Guess that answers why you're so fast. And the other ones?"

"There is the sensing greatness, obviously, and knowing the balance. But there is also the ability to change into the Grim form. The physical traits are more enhanced in that form."

Neville eyed him over his own cup of tea.

"That is a lot for magic to give," he said slowly, "but you referred to it as cursed."

"In exchange, as there is also a price for every gift, I have less control over my magic. It automatically enhances those things, but leaves little to actually perform with a wand. I am a Grim Walker; I will never be a great wizard. Always the guardian, never the center."

"So her role, if it's great, it is for the good or balance then?" Neville asked after a long pause.

"Yes and no. It should be, but it isn't clear yet if that is all it will be."

"What happens if she goes against the balance?"

Haydrien closed his eyes.

"Because I have imprinted, it is my responsibility to end her," he whispered.

"But the protection," Neville pointed out. Haydrien look at him with a small, sad smile.

"It has never happened before that an imprint and one under the protection of the house have gone dark enough to threaten the balance. I am not sure what it would do to me, but I somehow don't think she's going to be the first."

"You said the light can endanger the balance though."

"It can and is quite unusual. It is usually due to darker methods or with messing with death on a large scale. So if a light wizard was to disregard the what is best for all magicals in an effort to do something 'good,' that is when it happens."

Haydrien set down his empty tea cup on the table.

"If you have future question, you can ask when we're alone. But as you can see, I cannot hurt her, only protect. But I will need that oath now," Haydrien concluded.

"Are you going to tell Hermione?"

"I can't. Her knowing may set her on a different path, trying to obtain that greatness, but actually keeping her from it. The reason wizarding kind are so wary of Grim Walkers is because every instance of imprinting and telling the wizard or witch has ended with them having to kill their imprint. They may have been fated for greatness, but in deliberately seeking it, they always go against the balance and that can only end one way."

Neville nodded and gave his wizarding oath not to tell anyone of what they had discussed. He clapped Haydrien on the shoulder on their way out, finally fully trusting the boy at his side. Moody had made sure Neville didn't trust easily and tended to look for ulterior motives. He had also made sure the boy could tell a lie from a mile away. And today, his friend had told him only the truth.

* * *

 **AN: Grim Walkers are my own concept, not cannon. If you have questions, review or PM them to me and we can get them answered in the story. I am sorry for the late update, this chapter fought me and I had to re-write some sections. Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 12: Laughter and Hard Truths

**AN: I am so sorry it took so long, but I should be back to my Monday/Tuesday updates now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Laughter and Hard Truths**

Hermione sat primly next to Mrs. Longbottom and took her tea. She didn't squirm as as she so wanted to under the scrutiny of the older woman. Mrs. Longbottom had returned from her trip and insisted on meeting with the girl to see the progress before letting her into the shark tank that was sometimes Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger, how was your summer?" Mrs. Longbottom started it off. Hermione noticed the formal greeting and replied in kind.

"It was lovely, Lady Longbottom," she said. "Quite enlightening, if I may be so bold."

"In which ways?" It was a trap, of course it was a trap. Proper conversations were full of them.

"The levels of conversation are simply fascinating," Hermione fawned. Her face showed not the disgust at the words. "It is a delicate art, of course comunication always is-to understand and be understood. However, to evolve such to this graceful dance...well, it's beautiful." Hermione took a sip of her tea and swallowed back the bile. ' _Graceful, my arse,'_ she thought.

Mrs. Longbottom laughed and took a sip as well.

"Quite well, my dear," she smiled. "I've always had such little patience for the 'delicate art,' as well. But necessity being what it must, I guess. You have learned the rules well. I am quite impressed, Hermione. As time goes, you will also learn when to break them, though that is even more delicate."

Hermione sighed, the use of her first name releasing her.

"I despise it," Hermione whispered. "I didn't know that I could. I didn't know enough to know that I would hate it. But now I do and oh do I." She started long into the tea in her hands.

"I understand," Mrs. Longbottom started slowly. "It is one thing to learn a bit of history behind current prejudices and another to learn all the ways they can and will keep you down. Most days I hate it too." The young witch looked up at that confession and the old woman smiled.

"My grandson is considered the boy-who-lived and pureblood to boot," she continued. "Quite the catch, of course, but then I have to politely decline betrothal contracts for girls whose fathers tried to wipe the Longbottoms out. It is disdainful, but necessary. But you can make it work for you."

"How?" Hermione shot out.

"You lay the traps in conversation. You let those pureblood princess walk right into them and then they can bow and kiss the tips of your fingers and eat their words. You may be bound by the rules of society now, but so are they. The level of protection Haydrien has placed on you makes them treat you as an equal. You can be bitter, my girl, because they look down at witches and wizards with your situation of birth. Or you can make acknowledge that you are not only their equal, but their better."

She started at the formidable witch beside her. Months ago she would have been left with mouth agape, but now only surprise hinted around the corner of her eyes.

"You are quite the witch," Hermione finally commented.

"So are you," Mrs. Longbottom replied, "and don't let some bigot convince you otherwise. Their belief make mark you as less, but they are wrong. Shove that in their face. They may want to rail against the injustice, but they will have to congratulate you. And that is victory." She smiled.

"Now how have those boys been treating you?" Mrs. Longbottom asked with a smile lighting up her face.

"Worked me near to death learning this stuff," Hermione huffed, but smiled as well.

"They were proper, of course." A warning was hidden in the tone, though not one for the girl sitting there.

"Of course," she answered. "Didn't even complain with how many times I stepped on their feet in those blasted dance lessons." They both laughed at that.

"Good," Mrs. Longbottom said. "And how are your parents?" Hermione's eyes dropped to the now cold tea and lost their sparkle.

"They're fine. I have been to see them a couple times, but there was so much to learn and we were on a tight deadline."

"I'm sure they understand." Hermione looked up and searched the eyes of the woman before her.

"They do," she answered slowly, "it's just...I don't know. They are critical thinkers you know. They take nothing at face value, whether it's a new study in dentistry or even just a show on the telly."

"They sound like the kind of people I would enjoy meeting," Mrs. Longbottom answered.

"They are," Hermione said. "They are always that way, you know. Except...except with me." Mrs. Longbottom's eyes shuttered closed, but Hermione didn't notice. "When it comes to me, they just accept whatever I say. I mean I know they trust me, but it just feel like they don't care to look deeper into it," she confessed.

"That's not it," Mrs. Longbottom replied. "It's not their fault, dear." Hermione's gaze snapped to her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a problem with magic and muggles. Muggles seem to be more susceptible to suggestion in regards to magic. It has been studied to some extent. The Statute of Secrecy actually expands on the natural occurring effect so that muggles will accept any large magical event as natural disasters and such."

"Is there a way to shield them?" Hermione asked, eager for information. The older witch shook her head sadly.

"Not that we know of," she answered. "The studies didn't go that direction. It is sometimes slightly lessened with the knowledge of magic, but that was not true across the board. The more exposure to magic, even being around magicals, will cause a great effect. It won't affect the other aspects of their lives, they will only be less critical in regards to anything or anyone magical."

"So me, in this case."

"Yes."

"And the statute makes it worse."

"Not exactly," Mrs. Longbottom said. "It allows muggles who are not around magic to be not critical around magicals and their influence. For example, in the last war, large attacks against muggles were explained as gas explosions. Someone who has never encountered magic, wouldn't necessarily believe the explanation as much as someone who has been exposed. The Statute makes it so that all muggles are suitable in regards to large magical events whether they have had exposure or not."

"I can understand how that would be important," Hermione said, setting down her cup on the table with shaking hands. "But my parent? I don't want my magic to change how they see the world, how they see me."

"It's a natural side effect. I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed, the breath rattling out of her lungs as she tried to contain the pain in her chest. It made sense. Her parents took everything in regards to her at face value, not something they did in regards to anything not magical in origin.

They accepted she was a witch without missing a beat, even Hermione doubted it at first. It was terrifying when she had accidental magic when she was younger, but her parents allowed her to make all decisions in regards to it. Hermione was admit that she wouldn't get tested by doctors. Her parents, doctors themselves, said that was fine. And when Hermione would lose control, they would simply clean up and say it was okay.

' _God, it makes so much sense,'_ she thought helplessly, ' _I wish it didn't.'_

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Mrs. Longbottom repeated. "I don't know how to stop the effect, but if you need anything, I'm here."

Hermione nodded and smiled tightly and excused herself.

Millie came when she was called, to take Hermione where she needed to go. The Granger home hadn't been hooked up to the floo, so travel with elf was the easiest.

"Where to, miss?" Millie answered. Could she face her parents right now, knowing what her ability did to them?

"Black manor, my room, please," Hermione answered.

POP.

~XxXxX~

"Calm down," Haydrien gently ordered.

"But Miss is so upset, she'z crying," Millie explained as if it her tears were heralding the end of the world. Haydrien smiled indulgently at the elf.

"If she needs something, she'll call," he replied. Millie looked doubtful. She had taken to the young witch quickly.

"Millie'z sure a cake will help," she said decisively and popped a cake into her room with the snap of her fingers. With a nod, she turned back to her other duties.

Haydrien started after the creature and sighed. His grandfather had hand picked Millie as his personal elf when he was still a baby for her mothering qualities. She fretted and pecked after her charges as well as any mother hen. He loved that dear elf, though now she was his charge.

His thoughts turned to Hermione and he glanced at the letter he'd received from Mrs. Longbottom. Hermione had passed her scrutiny, to his great relief, and she expected great things of the girl. Haydrien had to smile at that. He expected great things of her to, but for a different reason. Though if tea had gone so well, why would she have returned in tears? And why did she return at all? He thought her plan was to go back to her parents house for the few days until they boarded the express. So what had brought her seeking refuge here, of all places?

Haydrien ran a hand over his face and sighed. The questions would get him nowhere and if Hermione wanted to tell him, she would.

"Nabby," Haydrien called and the elf appeared.

"Master?" he bowed.

"Dinner will not be a formal affair, but do plan for Miss Granger as well," Haydrien said.

"Of course," the elf bowed again with a wide grin and then popped away. That was due to lift his spirits at the very least. Hogwarts was calling, insistent and dangerous, but required all the same.

~XxXxX~

A cake appeared on a small table that sat next to a comfy chair. The chair was arranged by the large window and Hermione had sought refuge reading there in the past. She was curled up on the bed now, though, arms pressing one of the pillows to her chest. Yet, she saw the treat appear and smiled.

"Thank you, Millie," Hermione whispered. The elf was beside her immediately with an offered handkerchief.

"Master said to let you be, but Millie knew a cake would help. And Millie wanted Miss to not be sad anymore," the elf explain. Hermione let her fingers fold around the cloth and dab at her eyes.

"That was very sweet," she answered.

"Millie just wants Miss Hermione to be happy. Canz Millie do anything, please?"

Hermione remembered the battle with the elf to call her by her first name. Millie raged that it wasn't proper and was wrong. They eventually compromised on 'Miss Hermione.'

"I don't think there is," Hermione answered, "I'm sorry." Millie frowned.

"Call Millie if there is something," the elf asked. "At least dinner should brighten your day." Millie smiled at that.

"Why is that?"

"You'll see," Millie answered, then popped away with a smile. Hermione smiled at the spot where the elf had been, through the tears that had merely slowed. She was going to miss Millie when they headed back to Hogwarts.

~XxXxX~

Haydrien knocked gently on Hermione's door. She pulled it open and stepped out. She eyed Haydrien's black slacks, T-shirt and bare feet.

"Casual," he said by way of answer.

"I'm glad," she replied, "I don't think I could stand another dinner in those dresses." He laughed and offered her an arm, that she automatically took.

"No formal dinner tonight," he chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes. She shrugged, more comfortable in her own jeans and T-shirt.

Of course when they entered the dinning room, she gasped and stopped dead. Haydrien laughed at her reaction. Around the table, in the more casual of the two dining rooms, sat Millie, Nabby and ten other house-elf. There were two seat still empty at the one end of the table.

Haydrien pulled her forward and sat her next to Millie, with him and Nabby on her other side. The rest of the elves stretched around the table.

"But I thought…" Hermione paused, trying to find the polite words for saying 'you never dine with house elves.' Haydrien just laughed again.

"When I was five years old, Grandfather asked what I wanted for my birthday dinner," he said. "We couldn't have formal gathering because no one knew I existed. He meant what I wanted to eat, but I told him that I wanted all the elves to join us for dinner. He laughed himself hoarse and then granted my request. The elves were so nervous at first, but then it became a tradition. When we just wanted to relax, when we wanted to feel surrounded by allies and friends, we all had dinner together."

Hermione thought of how children weren't born with prejudices or hate and smiled. She could clearly image a five-year-old-Haydrien insisting on inviting what was technically his servants to his birthday dinner. It warmed her heart.

"Well you know Millie and Nabby," Haydrien said. "This is Wooky, Danby, Zalky, Warby, and Joory." He pointed at each of the male elves sitting on Nabby's side. "And this is Zeeley, Dimply, Risky, Seesly, and Mimsy." He pointed out the five female elves on Millie's side.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione replied honestly.

Nabby lifted one hand, snapped, and all the food appeared on the table. Haydrien grabbed the dished in front of him and spooned potatoes onto his plate before passing it to Hermione. She added to her own plate and passed it on to Millie. The elves each grabbed the dishes before them and then floated the platter to the next person. In a few short minutes everyone's plates were full with delicious food.

"Tuck in," Haydrien said, and they all did.

The meal reminded Hermione of so many at the Gryffindor table, loud and full of laughter. Only Haydrien was more relaxed here than he ever was at Hogwarts. He leaned down to Nabby and said something that made the elf laugh. This was his home. This was his family. He lost his grandfather, yes, and he's still only 14 years old, but he's not alone-not here.

When the meal was finished, the game of clean up started for the elves. All of the dishes simultaneously rose into the air a few inches. Then the elves were waving their hands and the different pieces were whipping towards different elves. Glasses went zooming towards Nabby and plates towards Millie. Warby was collecting the knives and Risky the spoons.

Each elf easily caught their share with their magic, the item never wavering in the air. They laughed as they did this, as if trying to outdo each other. Hermione giggled at their delight. The elves were at ease here too.

When the table was cleared, the dishes popped away with a snap of their fingers, desert was served. Cake covered with strawberries appeared in front of each. Haydrien looked around the table as they each started eating again and then down at his own plate. The weight of responsibility pulled down the corners of his eyes and mouth. Hermione splayed her finger out on his forearm.

"Is everything OK?" she whispered. He gave a tight smile.

"I'm just going to miss this when we go back to Hogwarts," he answered, "but until then…" A true smile split his face. He started singing a low note in a language she didn't know. The elves quickly joined in, singing a song they all knew. Hermione thought it might be french, but was enchanted regardless. The squeezy voices blending with the deeper tone of the wizard at her side was not what anyone would classify as music, but the joy in the air was simply beautiful.

~XxXxX~

Hermione slept peacefully that night, despite the crazy day she had had. Of course tomorrow she really did have to go see her parents. The express left in three days time.

~XxXxX~

Breakfast in Black Manor was more relaxed, the leftover happiness of the night before bleeding into it. Yet Hermione could barely taste what was probably delicious food. Her knee bounced restlessly under the table. Haydrien eyed her over his cup of tea and said nothing.

When the breakfast dishes were cleared away and Hermione was still worrying at her bottom lip, he was about to ask her, when she spoke.

"I have a question for you," Hermione said, though looking slightly left of his face. "About the mark thing."

"Yes?" Haydrien kept his face carefully neutral, not wanting to scare her off with hopeful eyes.

"Why is it so important to you? I was going to ask Mrs. Longbottom, but then...anyways."

"I have given you the strongest protection I can," Haydrien started, "but that doesn't mean you're safe. Without a mark, purebloods have plausible deniability for first offenses. Basically, each one can take a shot at you and I can't enact punishment for it. I can't stop it. A mark will make it so that they wouldn't dare lay a finger. I want that. I don't know if I'm being selfish or controlling or unreasonable. This is how things are done in this world, specifically pureblood circles. This is what I know. I will, of course, abide by your wishes. But surely you can see the benefit?"

"What is the procedure for getting the mark and for getting rid of it?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I prick my finger and touch your skin while saying the spell. To take it off, it can be done with either your blood or mine on a cloth. Again the incantation needs to be said while wiping the mark away. Though upon the mark disappearing, they can all take another shot 'thinking you are no longer in protection.'" Haydrien snarled the last words, though the anger was obviously not pointed at her.

"I see the benefit, yes, but what kind of mark are we talking about?"

"A circle slightly smaller than a gallon of grays and black and whites."

"Alright."

"Alright?" Haydrien questioned.

"I don't want to deal with each taking a shot at me," she clarified. "This will keep that from happening. And then I will make them eat their words and kiss my fingertips." He smiled at her.

"They often place the mark on the back of the hand, though I feel that is a bit gaudy. I think behind the ear is more tasteful and just as common, but it is up to you. Anywhere on skin that normally shows is acceptable."

"Behind the ear is fine," she said, her hands shaking slightly beneath the table.

' _The magical world is really a terrible place,'_ Haydrien thought bitterly.

"Ok."

~XxXxX~

Hermione sat in the high backed chair, back stiffly not touching the cushion. Haydrien kneed at the arm of the chair. His pricked his thumb with the tip of a dagar and then placed the bloody pad of the thumb to the skin behind her right ear.

"Notam Protectionis," he whispered, then pulled the healed thumb away. Behind her right ear was a black circle, the edges fading to a lighter gray. In the center of the circle was a shaggy dog or wolf, outlined in stardust, bright against the black of the center. The nose of the beast nudged a brightly lit star near the top.

Haydrien held a mirror up, angled for her to see it. The lines of the fur shimmered as if moved by a wind. The starlight that was his eyes was watchful, protective. While the center of the marking was a deep black, broken by the wolf, it grew to lighter shades as it worked out. This mixture of the light grays made it look less bold on her skin.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered, watching the subtle movements.

"The Mark of the Blacks," Haydrien sighed. Hermione turned to him, seeing the wariness in his eyes, like she might just walk away.

"Beautiful," she replied.

~XxXxX~

Hermione thanked Millie for popping her home and asked that she pick her up on September first. The elf nearly burst with joy when she agreed and then popped away with a large smile.

"Mum?" she called, searching the house for her parents. She found them sitting in the back garden reading.

"I thought you would be home yesterday," Emma admonished.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up," Hermione answered, hugging her mother.

"It's alright. How is Haydrien doing?"

"He's fine," she replied, purposely tucking her hair behind her right ear.

"Is that a tattoo?" Dan asked, eyeing the mark.

"Kind of," she answered. "I can take if off whenever I need to. Magic, you know," she added with a shrug.

"Oh, ok then." She was disappointed. Somehow knowing her magic made them more compliant made their go-with-the-flow attitude sad.

"Why don't you come sit with us and tell us about what you have been up to?" Emma suggested. Hermione smiled and took the offered chair next to them. They were still her parents. They still cared. They were just a bit more accepting. And given all she knew about the magical world now, it was probably safer if they didn't ask too many questions.

"Well Haydrien taught me how to waltz," Hermione started. "He said that there were balls sometimes in the magical world and it was a good skill to have."

"That sounds fun," Emma encouraged. Hermione laughed. If you took all the politics out of it, then yes, it was rather fun.

"I stepped on his foot a lot when I was learning," she said. Emma laughed and Dan winced at some memory, only causing his wife to laugh more. Hermione joined in too.

"It was probably nice for Haydrien to have something to focus on instead of the loss of his grandfather," Emma said when they settled down. Hermione thought of how sad he looked sometimes as if he just remembered again that his grandfather was gone.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered.

"It'll take time," Emma said wisely.

"Everything does," Hermione muttered.

* * *

 **AN: I thought that would be a fun explanation for muggles believing a lot of magic as natural disasters. Like, sure we haven't had a gas explosion in 15 years, but now we've had two this week, but I'm sure that's normal. Or a lot of people are going missing, but no one's looking, I'm sure that's fine. This smooths that over a bit.**

 **House elves, because I know someone is going to be up in arms for Hermione being ok with them. Hermione's experience so far has been with happy elves who love what they are doing and their family. In the HP series, she became aware of it with Dobby, who was being abused. At this point, she doesn't know that goes on in other houses, since it isn't going on in the Black or Longbottom house. Elves are treated like family among them, especially for Haydrien who had so little outside contact before Hogwarts.**

 **As always, let me know if you have questions or what you think. I love to hear from you. Onward to year two. Enjoy! Thanks.**


End file.
